


A Flower In a Field of Thorns

by WesternStar



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Bowen Ships It, Con Artists, Coping, Cultural Differences, Draco Doesn't Die, Draco/Kara Romance, Dragon/Human, During Canon, F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Flower Crowns, Gentle Kissing, Gifts, Heart Bond Struggles, Heart Sharing, Interspecies Relationship(s), Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, Making Love, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Rebellion, Secret Marriage, Size Difference, Stargazing, Suicidal Thoughts, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternStar/pseuds/WesternStar
Summary: After Kara escapes from the king's grasp, hurt and scared, she tries to persuade the people from her village to take up arms against him. Instead of getting help, she ends up as a sacrifice for a dragon, who – as she later finds out – is a charming gentleman and not of a bloodthirsty brute, who's in league with a very disillusioned knight.On the run and stuck with the curious duo, she slowly starts to recover from the atrocities that Einon did to her and falls in love.
Relationships: Bowen & Draco (Dragonheart), Bowen (Dragonheart)/Tina (Original Character), Draco/Kara (Dragonheart), Einon/Kara (Dragonheart) - Non-consensual
Comments: 149
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> So, this work will be a whole lot longer than my first fanfiction with D/B, because it has bigger story development. It starts with a non-con situation, so if you don't want to read it, feel free to skip the first chapter. Also, be prepared for loads of fluff and love and if the Draco/Kara ship will ruin your childhood or you don't like the idea of this pairing, just don't read this at all. 
> 
> *Dragons in this universe are NOT animals. They are intelligent, they talk, have culture, think and love just like any human being.*
> 
> P.S.: Please, excuse the quality of the first few chapters. I wrote them quite a while ago. ':D

Tears were sliding down her face and dropping into the soft mattress as she wept quietly. She was helpless, unable to stop the awful torture, which was caused by the king himself. He had her pinned down, he held her hands above her head and he was roughly taking her. 

Kara yelped with every violent thrust, her body burned with disgust and she shivered when Einon's breath tickled the back of her neck. At that moment, she regretted ever trying to kill him. If she wasn't so eager to avenge her father, this wouldn't be happening in the first place. 

She struggled, but it was worthless. Even if the bastard didn't have the strength of a lumberjack, he was powerful enough to restrain her. His fingers clutched her red curls and pulled them back to reveal her red, wet face. 

"Stop crying!" he commanded with a devilish grin, pounding harder and faster into her. "I can tell you're enjoying this. You're squeezing me so tightly, beautiful." 

She, indeed, felt her body gripping him. But it wasn't out of pleasure – she felt nothing such! It burned, it hurt. She hated him and wanted the abuse to be over. 

Suddenly, Kara's wish came true. The king's movements stilled. But as he groaned, she realized she had a far bigger problem. 

"No!" she shrieked and more salty droplets trickled from her frightened eyes. She felt a hard slap on her cheek and then the blissful emptiness. 

Einon let her go and grabbed the robe from the chair, dressing up and tossing a nightgown next to her. He was grinning like a wolf that just chewed up the tastiest chunk of meat. 

"It seems that someone has finally tamed you, wild thing," he murmured seductively, leaning on the table and examining her. 

Kara slowly sat up and threw on the simple cloth, covering her naked form. She felt stained, dirty and she knew those feelings would not go away in a long time to come. What was worse, he could've impregnated her. 

Her watery eyes caught a glance of her dagger. It was lying only a few feet away from her on the dresser. She had nothing to lose and this was a chance. Kara would rather prefer death than life with this cruel tyrant, so the risk was worth it. 

Einon turned around to pour liquor into his goblet and she sprang out, running to grab the blade. The king didn't have the time to realize what was happening. She clutched the wooden hilt in her hand as she stabbed him. 

But the weapon penetrated his shoulder, not his chest. He shouted a curse and roughly pushed her away, stumbling into the bell holder. Then he brushed his fingertips through the bloodied shirt and started slowly walking towards her. 

"Next time stab more flesh, less cloth," he mocked her with a smug, arrogant smirk. 

Anger bubbled in Kara like the blood on the lips of a dying man. She ran after him, prepared to hit the right spot this time, with an angry shriek: "I'll pierce your heart!"

He grabbed her arms, fighting her and stumbling around with her until they both fell back on the bed. Kara tried to wriggle out but the king pulled the dagger out of her hand. Fear crept into her mind like a hungry scavenger, and she wept. She prayed that he didn't want to have her again. She wouldn't survive it. 

"You already did," he said calmly, no longer pushing her into the bed, but sitting up and letting go of her. "A very special heart. Like no other." 

She sat up then too, taking shallow breaths as she whispered with hatred: "A black, withered thing without pity."

He gently tangled his fingers into her fiery hair and pulled to make her look at him. "Then teach me," Einon tried to bribe her. "Pity me. I'll give you everything. Even power. You are so beautiful." 

Kara gasped when he leaned in to kiss her and pressed his lips onto hers. That wasn't supposed to be her first kiss. Not with this sick, slippery snake! She grunted and pushed him away with all the force she had. 

"Even power," the king continued, acting as if she didn't just refuse him. "Even a throne." 

She couldn't move a single muscle. Einon wanted her to be not only his pet but his queen. She had to get out of the castle soon, or she'd end up upon the throne covered in the blood of innocent people. A queen, king's toy, mother of his children... A futile, sorry existence. 

Kara began to cry when Einon left the room with her weapon in his hand. She longed to have it once more, though not to kill him. She wanted to end her life. Between the life he offered her and death, she would always choose death. 

She was a captive, a slave. He took her innocence, he stained her forever and she couldn't help it. So she just sat on the bed and waited for some time. But no one was coming. No soldiers to take her back to the dungeon. 

Kara wiped away her tears and looked around, noticing her green tunic was thrown over a side table. She quickly took it and dressed, trying to forget the torturous touch of Einon's fingers when he pulled it off of her a few hours earlier.

After a while, she noticed there was a window above the drawer. That could be her chance. She climbed on the top of it but found out that this chamber was high above the ground, in a tower. 

Down below, the courtyard was full of soldiers. That wasn't a good way out, she tried to glance if there was a balcony somewhere perhaps, but then a heavy screeching sound made her turn around and jump down. 

One large floor stone moved, it got sucked into the wall and from the darkness of the secret stairway, a silhouette emerged. It was Einon's mother for sure, she saw her before. But her son inherited none of her beauty. She had long, curly golden hair, pretty blue eyes, and age seemed to have no impact on her skin. 

Her coming probably wasn't a good sign. But if Einon sent her, why would she come here secretly and not through the door? 

"Don't be afraid," she said kindly, adjusting the candle in her hand and looking right into Kara's face. "I won't let you suffer the same fate as me," she stretched her hand towards the redhead. "I come to help you."

"H-help me?" the girl stuttered. "But why?"

Aislinn sighed and slowly laid her hand on the shoulder of her son's prisoner. Oh, the poor lass was so young, so pretty. Her life would be greatly wasted in Einon's hands. 

"I know how you feel. I was a bride of conquest, Freyne's trophy. He was crude and bloodthirsty, but my son is even worse than his father. You need to get out of here before it's too late." 

Aislinn wrapped her soft fingers around the redhead's elbow and led her down the stairs, through many dark hallways, and then they ended up in the dungeon again, but obviously deep beneath the castle. It was wet and vile in there, but it didn't bother Kara at all. She was used to worse odors. 

"This will bring you out well below the castle walls," Aislinn said, leading her around the small pond in the middle of the cold room and to a round tunnel. 

Kara looked at the queen and she smiled at her. So she was going to get out of this mess after all. She quickly ran, prepared to run even faster once she got outside. But she stopped dead in her tracks after a while. The queen helped her greatly and she didn't even... 

The girl spun around and quickly returned. "Thank..." she started, but the queen was already gone and the stone door was closing behind her, "...you."

Kara quickly walked through the secret tunnel, until a spark of light caught her eye. Her legs felt suddenly lighter and the fatigue seemed to dim. As the queen said, once she got out, she was at the edge of the forest. 

She scoffed at the thought that once Einon will figure out she was gone, he'll be extremely mad. What was worse, he could've figured it out already and his hunting dogs could be searching for her. 

She swiftly moved through the bush and trees for several hours, before she collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Her eyelids fell shut and the soothing blackness surrounded her like a blanket. She was so tired that her body seemed to ignore the tree needles, hard ground and even the danger.

She woke up a couple of hours later and the sun was already high on the horizon. Kara slowly sat up, blinking away her blurred vision, and then her heart began to race fiercely in her chest. She heard a dog bark not too far away. Without any doubt, she jumped up and continued her journey home. 

When she finally got out of the forest, she could see her village. It wasn't even a mile away. After getting there, she slipped into her father's old house, unseen. It's been only a week since she lost him and she missed him every single day. 

But perhaps it was better that he was no longer suffering from the other peasants and now with her misery. She gently touched the headband he wore – she wrapped it around her wrist when Einon killed her father – and heaved. 

She jerked when someone opened the door and then relaxed, realizing that it was just Rose, one of Hewe's daughters. They were triplets and survived by some miracle, unlike their mother. Kara was only three or four when they were born and she still remembered the pained cries that pierced the darkness that night. 

"Hello, Kara!" she greeted her and came closer to hold the redhead's hand. "Where have you been? You were gone for days. Everyone thought you were dead. And why didn't Riagon return from the quarry yet?" 

"He's dead," Kara answered gravely. "Einon killed him. When I tried to avenge my father, he captured me and... put me in a cell. His mother helped me out." 

"Oh, my!" the younger girl gasped and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry! Did you bury him at least?" 

"No. The soldiers said they would burn him later. His ash is probably blowing in the wind already. But what does it matter? A funeral wouldn't bring me peace anyway." 

Black robes, flowers, crying, and pity. She didn't need either. Einon didn't only kill her father. Hundreds of men were slaughtered on his command, he made hundreds of women widows and hundreds of children orphans. There was only one compensation for their death that would satisfy her. 

The kings's blood. 

She decided that if her father led a rebellion against Freyne and killed him, perhaps she could lead people against Einon. And if not her, she would find someone that could beat him and return hope and happiness to the kingdom. 

Kara pulled away from Rose's embrace and looked out of the small window. People were marching on the muddy streets of the village, working on their fields, and watching over their children. She was ready to tell them the truth. That no life awaited for their heir as long as the cruel tyrant sat atop the throne. 

His subjects meant nothing to him and he'd send his men to slaughter them all if he was in a bloodthirsty mood. He didn't do it yet just because there'd be no one left to pay taxes. 

These were desperate times and desperate measures were called for. 

Kara looked into the girl's eyes and said: "We can't wait any longer. People have to start defending themselves or they'll never again taste freedom." 

"What do you want to do?" Rose asked, surprised. 

"The same thing my father would do," she replied, fire burning somewhere deep within the pits of her shattered soul, and clenched her fists.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter was really dark, so... Have some Draco and Bowen! <3

"Did you forget the truce?" Draco growled, irritated. He regretted he ever suggested conning the peasants. The knight seemed to be more hungry for money than he originally thought. "We agreed we would scam one village a week and now you want to go to the third one within four days!" 

Bowen stopped his horse and looked up at the dragon in disbelief. They were just walking through a field when he told his friend that they were on their merry way to another village. Sure, they had an agreement, but sometimes things change. And he needed more gold. 

"I didn't forget. But I had Nero shoed, I bought a new shirt, salt and all the seasoning herbs you wanted," the knight snapped. "And hold onto your wings, partner, I have a big announcement. We are completely out of money!" 

"Oh, come on," the dragon sighed, softening his tone and lowering his voice. He didn't want to fight with the man. "You can live without money for a few days, Bowen. I don't need it at all. Let's leave the poor folk in peace, give them time to rest. We're scaring the people, scamming constantly..."

"Does it bother you?" the knight asked, honest concern in his voice. Of course, he felt bad for defying the Code and robbing the helpless instead of defending them. But what could he do about it? He had to get by somehow. 

It was the second time Bowen asked him that question. The first time was months ago, two or three weeks after they encountered each other and became partners. He said it didn't bother him. He lied. It bothered him to the core of his soul, but he didn't know if he should trust the man then. It was different now. 

They weren't in the business just to not kill each other anymore. They were friends and the knight not only needed him but wanted him around. So he went for truth this time, happy that he didn't have to constantly twist his words. He hated it internally. 

"Yes, greatly," Draco admitted.

Bowen stretched out his hand and patted his friend on the forearm. "Listen, if you can think of a better way how I can honorably make some gold with you close and not five miles away, I swear to you that we'll never do this again." 

So he thought the whole way and figured nothing at all. Dear Lord, wasn't there something else they could do for a living? After he tried over and over, it finally dawned on him that they were bound to live like criminals. 

When they stopped on a small hill about a mile away from the village, Bowen gave him a look, but he only shook his head. He knew the man was questioning if he had a better idea. 

"Well," the knight sighed, turning his gaze upon the dragon, "who dies today? You or me?" 

"There's just a small creek running through there," Draco mused, sitting down. "It would be absolutely impossible for you to sink in, let alone me. And I die almost all the time, anyway. Your turn. Make them pay you and then just nod in my direction, I'll go grab you." 

Bowen nodded and commented: "Did you know this is where Freyne'd been struck his mortal blow? It's been years." 

"No. Who killed him?" the dragon asked, interested. There was a time when he wanted to end the brute's life and he tried to do it. But it didn't pan out as expected. 

The former king was a well-known slayer, he was skilled and he knew he should never underestimate his opponent. He marched to his cave with twenty men and he was furious when Draco burned them to the ground. Freyne almost died, but he luckily managed to get away. 

"A redhaired rebel. It's hard to say whether anyone should thank him for that. One tyrant's death was another tyrant's rise, right?" he chuckled, but his words were full of disdain. "See you in the village, Dee." 

Draco watched the knight gallop down the hill, smiling at the pet name that the little one made for him. He knew Bowen hated Freyne and would cut the fool down himself if he wasn't in his service at the time. Yet even through the things he saw, he couldn't help it and loved Einon, who was, in fact, worse than his father. 

The king held a special place in Bowen's heart and altogether it made him disillusioned. He still refused that Einon's – for him, sudden – change of behavior wasn't caused by the dragon who gave the boy half his life source. 

Draco felt how his chest tightened when he realized that if he told Bowen the truth tomorrow, the knight would most likely try to kill him again. Just to have his dear prince, who lied to him for years, 'back'. And the dragon would let him end his life. He'd rather die by his hand than ever try to hurt the man. 

Would he ever gain what Einon still had? 

He stretched his wings and took off into the air with a deep sigh, slowly heading towards the village. 

* * * 

Bowen trotted through the muddy street of the village, mingling with the people and waiting for his partner to show up when he heard a woman's voice.

"Throw off the yoke of Einon's oppression!" 

He looked to the right and saw a gorgeous but dirty girl with fiery hair. People were throwing vegetables at her. It seemed they really disliked her idea. He could sympathize.

"We must start to fight back!" she yelled, unshaken by the hatred the people were showing. She had to make them understand what was at stake. 

A barrel-chested bear of a man quickly walked over to her. He wore a patch over his right eye and when she looked at him, he snapped: "Your father sung that sour tune once and we did fight back. And once was enough, we'll not dance to it again." 

Kara scowled and scoffed. She knew he was no coward, yet he acted like one. "No, Hewe," she said testily, obviously disgusted by his words. "Just cringe like a dog under Einon's boot!" 

A woman passed by, holding a basket full of pumpkins. Hewe leaned and grabbed one. "Well, at least a cringing dog's a live one," he growled, prepared to toss the fruit at her. 

When Bowen saw what was happening, he spurred his horse and grabbed the globe from the man's hand. "Hey! Why waste good food on bad rhetoric?" he smiled. 

Kara gazed at the stranger. He was a tall, blond knight with a short beard. It was obvious that he wasn't one of the men who worked for the crown. He'd kill her by now otherwise. She was touched by his words. At least a partly free man and he didn't agree with her. 

"I speak the truth," she said softly. 

"Ha, ha!" Bowen laughed, stabbing a hole into the pumpkin by impaling it on a broken spear attached to his steed's saddle. "Truth? It's rarely inspiring, lass," he mocked her. "And it never wins rebellions, but it will stretch necks."

He spurred the horse and walked right beside the redhead, offering half of the fruit to her. "If there is a neck underneath that little mud pie," he teased again, leaning down to her level. 

Kara kept a composed face, took the pumpkin, and squished it right into the knight's face. He grunted and straightened his posture, head covered in the soft mush. 

Bowen felt extremely embarrassed and quickly started wiping his face when he heard the faint flapping of wings. There was no way he'd let Draco see him like this. It would destroy his pride, even if he knew that the dragon wouldn't tease him. 

"Ready or not, here I come!" Draco called when he was nearing the village. It was more for Bowen then the people, just a little funny statement to announce his presence, if the knight hadn't noticed yet by the panicking people.

He descended to make a small hole into a roof of a house just behind the man. He didn't want to cause any bad damage – lord Felton's keep was something else, all the fire and destruction was a part of Bowen's personal vengeance.

"About time!" the knight whispered. 

The dragon just blinked at him and flew off to the nearest cliff, where he landed and perched there, licking his lips. Everyone, except Bowen of course, either ran inside their shed or hid behind something. 

"It seems you people are in need of a dragonslayer. Who's the lord responsible for this village?" the knight shouted. 

Hewe leaned out of his house, showing the cloth that's been there instead of the door away. "Brok lives in a big house about six miles away," the man responded, obviously scared by the threat of the dragon's attack. "But he will blame any damage on us and pluck our pockets to pay for it." 

"I won't pluck them as deeply," Bowen said, a cheeky smile on his face. "I'll make you a fair offer. Take it," he looked up at his partner and signaled to him to do something menacing by swinging his arm, "or leave him!" 

Draco took a deep breath, exhaling two hot steams of fire from his nostrils, spread his wings, swung his tail, and roared. He knew it looked ridiculous, but the poor folk was frightened even without a proper threat posture. He chuckled at the thought of jumping down there and playing his role so good that even Bowen would be afraid. 

But he didn't want his friend to be scared of him after the long months of trust-building. 

Meanwhile, Kara stopped hiding behind a big wooden basket and slowly started walking over to the knight, looking around. "It's enough you people grovel to Einon. But you'll be bullied by some broken down, blackmailing knight as well?" 

Bowen turned to face her, anger bubbling within him with every word of that redhaired wench. She was screwing everything up. He licked his teeth nervously, hoping that the silly girl would not ruin this charade. He needed the money. But he couldn't shove her away or bark at her something for insulting him. It would only prove that he was exactly what she called him. 

So he laughed out loud and said: "That's right, you don't need me." He glanced at the triplets, they were pretty enough young girls, and slowly marched to them. "Of course," he purred, satisfied with his new idea, "there are other ways. Perhaps you'll part with one of your precious daughters instead of gold." 

Hewe's eyes almost popped out of his head. He quickly ran to his three girls and enveloped them in his arms, yelling: "No!" 

"Dragons are partial to maiden sacrifices," Bowen continued, "I hear." 

* * * 

Draco watched the people tie up some poor girl, who spoke to the knight a few minutes ago, to a cart. She was yelling so loudly and desperately that his ears ached. He could hear every single word. 

"Don't do this! Don't do this to me! I was born in this village! You knew my father, you knew my mother!" 

They surrounded the cart and pushed it near the river, letting it move on its own until it hit a rock and stopped. The whole scene was so weird that it puzzled the dragon. 

What are you doing down there, Bowen? he thought and unsuccessfully tried to find the man. 

But then he turned his head to the urgent hissing that came from the right and immediately recognized his knight. He was sitting atop his steed and he was waving. 

Draco pointed his wing at the helpless, tied up lass. "Who's the girl?" he asked, concerned. 

"A nuisance," Bowen replied testily, "get rid of her!" 

"Why?" 

"They're trying to placate you with a sacrifice." 

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, scoffing sarcastically: "Whoever gave them that bright idea?" 

He knew that was the knight's job. None of the folk down there could come up with such an idea on their own. 

"Eh, never mind... Just get rid of her!"

"How?" 

"Eat her!" 

Draco rolled his eyes again. Was he dreaming? Because this was way too absurd to be real. "Oh, please," he sighed, saddened by the fact that the knight even suggested what he did. "Yech!" 

"Aren't we squeamish? You ate Sir Eglamore, hypocrite!" Bowen pointed out. 

The dragon scowled, putting his wings to his sides just like a human would do with their hands. "I merely chewed in self-defense," he emphasized. "But I never swallowed!" 

"Improvise!" the knight demanded. 

Draco had enough of the senseless conversation, so he jumped into the air, growling: "All right! All right..." 

Kara screamed when she saw the dragon leap down from the cliff and fly towards her. She prayed to everything and everyone holy that someone would save her from this horrible fate. Still, it was better to be eaten by a dragon than to be Einon's wife. But the pain, the chewing... she really wasn't interested, so she cried again, yelling for help. 

Draco landed above the cart and snapped his jaws close to the girl to pretend that he, indeed, ate her. The poor lass fainted and he sincerely hoped she didn't get a heart attack. He gently took her into his palm and dropped the cart as he was flying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Any support is very appreciated and loved! The next chapter's coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Kara heard a faint, deep voice somewhere in the distance. Everything was pitch black, dark and it blurred her perception of reality. At first, she could not part her eyelids, but she was able to make out the words and she realized that the voice must've belonged to a male.

"Wake up. Please! Oh, good dear. I hope I didn't frighten her to death!" 

She sat up then and finally opened her eyes, remembering what happened in short memory fragments. The village, knight, cart, dragon... She wanted to thank her savior. She supposed someone had to see the whole fuss and kill the dragon. 

But there was nobody in front of her. Only a wide, shallow river, rocky bank, and a waterfall to the right. The girl realized she was sitting atop a big, white boulder. She eagerly looked around, trying to figure where the voice could've come from. 

"Where are you?" she asked softly, searching for signs of life. "Could you show yourself?" 

"I don't think that's a good idea, little one," came the voice again. It sounded very serene. "I cut the ropes that were on your wrists. You are free to go. Just don't return to your village anytime soon. I suppose folks don't appreciate you there as much as you deserve." 

Kara felt heat creep into her cheeks. Whoever he was, he was greatly courteous. Unlike the knight who made fun of her. "Please," she implored, smiling, "I want to see my savior when I thank him for my life." 

A very deep sigh followed. It seemed that she persuaded him. "But promise to me," he said lowly, "that you won't panic." 

The redhead had no idea why she should be afraid and replied a quick: "I promise." 

Then she saw something shift behind the waterfall, there must've been an alcove behind it. So she climbed down from the stone and smiled, ready to greet the man who rescued her from certain doom.

The water parted many feet above the ground and her mouth gaped when a huge, gold-copper scaled dragon came out. He held his head low and moved slowly, but not like a hungry predator would. He seemed flustered, almost worried. As if he was considering if he made a good decision.

Kara just stood there, frozen and dumbstruck. But no longer afraid. He cut her bonds, he gently told her that she was free to go and obviously didn't intend to hurt her. Why he'd wait until she woke up otherwise? Why would he want her to be all right? 

"As I said," he started, pleased that the girl didn't run away or scream her lungs out, "you can go. I mean you no harm, nor did I ever want to do something so absurd as eating you would be."

"I don't understand," she said, furrowing her brows. What was going on? Why was he so kind to her? Wasn't he supposed to be an angry, harm-loving beast rather than a polite gentleman? 

He was the most unconventional dragon she could think of! And yet, there she was, standing still and not running away as fast as she could. The legends that writers loved to put on the paper were clearly exaggerating their evil nature. Or perhaps they weren't and this particular one was different.

"Well, of course, you don't, my dear. This whole situation is rather complicated," he explained, taking a very slow step towards her. He smiled reassuringly when the girl didn't back off and dared to come even closer. "There's," he gestured to her cheeks with his forefinger, "some mud on your face." 

Kara wiped her jaw and looked at her fingers. They were dirty indeed, brown and covered in sludge. So she crouched and, keeping an eye on the dragon, washed her face thoroughly. But her head started to spin and before she could steady herself, she collapsed into the cold water, gasping. 

"Ah! Sweet, let me help!"

He reached and tenderly took her into his palm, placing her back upon the boulder. The girl was shaking, more from the shock of cool water than his sudden action. "T-thank y-you...?" she said, shivering. 

"My name is Draco," he said softly. "And you are?" 

"Kara," she replied.

"So, tell me, Kara," he purred, resting his head a few feet beside her and letting his breath warm her and dry her wet clothes, "why would the people in your village want to hurt such a lovely, pretty creature as yourself?" 

The girl blushed, surprised and coy by the sudden compliment. "I wanted them to face their enemy," she said, carefully inching closer to him. The warmth was way too inviting and his eyes too kind, he surely didn't mind. 

"The king?" he asked.

Kara nodded. "But they won't listen to me. They'll rather hide than confront evil." 

"Well," Draco beamed, leaning closer, "not everyone is as determined and courageous as you. Give them some time, they need to face themselves before they face Einon." 

Not only polite and kind, but wise as well, Kara thought. The crimson blush on her cheeks grew redder when she realized that he was flirting with her and advising her at the same time. It didn't bother her. Actually, she felt flattered by his affection. 

"How can I make them do that?" she asked, interested in what his response would be. If she couldn't talk about it to anyone else, a smart dragon's suggestion would help her. Probably even more than anyone else's.

"You can't. It's up to them whether they'll decide to do it or not. But you can keep trying to initiate the rebellion with others. After all, the people in your village aren't the only ones in the world and persuading takes time. I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but... What made you want to take up arms against Einon?" 

"He killed my father and then imprisoned me," Kara sighed, remembering how the sharp arrow pierced the chest of the blind, old man. "The queen helped me get away."

"I'm sorry," the dragon said compassionately, it almost sounded like an apology. And he meant it like one, in fact. After all, he saved Einon twelve years ago. There wasn't a day when he didn't regret his decision to share his heart with the boy. 

A long, but not awkward, silence ensued. Kara mused why she was even still there, sitting with the dragon, and not on her way to some other village. Perhaps because she knew there was no place for her to go. Nobody really wanted to fight the king and he would get her sooner or later, drag her to his castle and do whatever he pleased with her. 

She shrugged, remembering his disgusting touches and the sounds he made last night. Draco surely noticed her discomfort because he started to hum a quick, merry melody. His tail rhythmically thudded against the ground and soon, Kara couldn't help herself and tapped her fingers on the stone. It chased her thoughts away.

She almost jumped when he unexpectedly started to sing. And what surprised her even more, was that he sounded really good and that it was no unfamiliar song. She heard it a couple of times in the local tavern. She remembered that her mother enjoyed it and danced to it with her father. 

"Once upon a time there was a man hungry for gold;  
He traveled through the country 'til he met a maiden bold.  
And even though his heart was cold, everything he had, he sold." 

Kara joined when the second verse started and the dragon smiled at her, revealing his alabaster teeth as he continued to sing with her.

"Because she was a flower in a field of thorns;  
But he wore black and the devil's horns.  
There was nothing in the world he wanted more;  
Than her beauty and the love she swore;  
To another man who's heart was pure."

The girl giggled and said: "You have a beautiful voice!" 

"Oh, thank you," Draco grinned, appreciating her praise. He didn't serenade to a lady for quite some time, so the whole thing made him a little nervous. "We dragons love to sing when we're happy." 

"But you are not like a dragon at all!" she giggled. 

"Hmm, well, how many dragons do you know?" he chuckled and leaned even closer, resting his elbow right next to the redhead. She almost moved away, but she stopped herself in the middle of the action and relaxed. He wasn't Einon. His intentions were completely pure. 

"Well... You're the first." 

Draco retreated, detecting that she was not too comfortable with him being so close. He didn't blame her, he was a dragon after all. She must've been scared no matter how tranquil she seemed. 

"You should never listen to minstrels' fancies. A dragon would never hurt a soul unless they try to hurt him first," he said. 

"Really? Then why were you in my village?" Kara scowled, putting her arms on her chest, but she didn't sound angry. 

"Oh?" Draco sighed when something suddenly struck his distracted memory. "Oh!" He beat his fist against his palm in remembrance. "The village!" 

Hoofbeats made them both turn to the right. Bowen was riding along the shore, yelling: "Yes. The village. You remember the village?" 

When he stopped his steed, Kara jumped off the rock, grabbing another dagger, which she lifted from her house just a few hours ago. She wasn't letting the slayer lay a hand on Draco. 

"Leave him alone, you bully!" she snarled, then turned to the dragon. "Run, Draco, fly! I'll hold him!" 

Bowen smirked, looking up at Draco, who was firmly signaling him a 'No! No! Be quiet!'. But the scene was way too funny. Even more so when she snapped: "Pick on someone your own size!" 

He dismounted and asked him: "Where have you been?" 

"Uh-ah... I'm truly sorry, Bowen," he replied, glancing at the girl, who was prepared to charge the man at any time. "I have been distracted. Bowen, meet Kara." 

The knight grinned, ignoring her threat posture completely. "You should have eaten her!" 

The redhead was very puzzled. Draco didn't look worried about the knight's presence and he called him by the name. He even rolled his eyes wearily when the knight walked over to the bank to wash his face. "Oh, don't get angry, Bowen," he tried to mollify him. 

"Why not?" the man growled. "You left me high and dry. I was worried to death!" 

"Worried? About me?" Draco said so softly, fondly. He sounded deeply touched. 

Kara kept staring at one, then at the other, trying to figure out what was going on. It appeared they were friends. But why would the knight offer her people that he'd kill the dragon? Was he going to betray him? Or did Draco know what he told to the peasants and it was something else completely? 

"Yes, about you! I had the whacker all set up, half of the village is out there with me. We're searching, the sky is free – I don't know where you are..." 

Kara saw the dragon go all tense. Then he stood up, turned and walked back behind the waterfall, hiding there, without a single word.

"When you're coming back," the knight continued and his voice hitched, "if you are coming back." 

He looked behind and found the dragon gone. "And you just disappear." 

"Be careful!" Draco admonished them from behind the wall of water. "He's coming!" 

Both knew what it meant. Just a moment later, Einon and his brutes rode along the path on the other side of the river. The king laughed and stopped his white stallion, turning to his minions, then back to the redhead and the knight. 

"Well, well, well. It can't be! Still giving carving lessons, Bowen?" Einon sneered, shifting in his saddle. It's been years since he saw his mentor, he aged some. But the change wasn't as great as his own. He knew he could beat the knight. 

"Get off of your horse, I'll give you one," Bowen growled, enraged and irritated. The sly smile on the king's lips, the way his eyes darted hungrily to the redhead... 

He wasn't the Einon who he once trained. Nor the Einon who made the rebels build his castle. He was someone, something else completely. It was tearing the knight's heart apart. 

In the cave, Draco glared at the king, ready to jump in front of Bowen and Kara whenever it'd be needed. And soon, it would be. If Einon wanted to fight his knight, he would win. And there was no way he was letting the tyrant kill Bowen and take the girl back as his captive, or whatever he had planned for her. 

He suppressed a snarl and waited, sometimes making sure that no one was trying to attack them from behind. When he was checking it, Kara looked at him, frightened. 

Of course, she could only guess where exactly he was because she couldn't possibly see him. He leaned closer to the wet, cold wall of the cave, where a few sun rays made him visible and blinked at her. 

The redhead clenched her fists and smirked. Einon wasn't getting her back this time, she was safe. For the first time that day, she was genuinely happy that the people of her village sacrificed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Some serious fluff is coming in the next parts. ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff just arrived. And even more fluff's on the way. :)

It was a very cold, windy evening when the three of them finally set up camp on a small meadow in the middle of a spruce forest. Bowen picked some wood for the fire, threw it on the ground, and then pulled a blanket from underneath his steed's saddle, putting it near the resting dragon. 

They were together for two weeks now and Kara still seemed more comfortable in Draco's presence than in his. She thanked him politely and sat down on the warm cloth, leaning back against the dragon's side. He agreed that they would stop scamming for some time, just to make sure that Einon wasn't chasing them. 

The knight didn't move a single inch when hot streams of fire lit the wood, making it glow and spread light through the darkness of the nearing night. He stretched his arms to the flames, shivered, and commented, finally breaking the silence: "Oof, this damned weather! It's May and it's freezing like in December." 

He crouched and looked up at his friend, who was lying in front of him, loosely curled into a semicircle. "Thanks for lighting the fire, by the way," he said softly, smiling at the dragon. 

"Oh, please. Don't even mention it. It doesn't bother me one bit, you know. I like setting things aflame," Draco chuckled, winking at the man with a wide grin on his face. He felt the redhead's body bounce against his flank and she curled closer to him after his laughter died down. 

"That you do," Bowen smirked with a cheeky expression on his face. "Especially my meat." 

The dragon gasped, poorly pretending that he was offended. "I cooked it just fine! It was well done. What's your problem?" he asked, lowering the pitch of his voice on purpose to sound more intimidating.

"I like it half-cooked, brother," the knight answered, amused by the silly conversation they were sharing. The girl seemed kind of down the last few hours and he supposed they were both trying to entertain her. 

And it worked. Kara giggled and closed her eyes. "You two are something else," she said, gazing into the dim, grey smoke and then up at the clear, starry sky. Even after the jest, the air appeared somewhat heavy. She sighed deeply after some time. "My father used to tell me stories on nights like these." 

She noticed that Draco sighed heavily, it almost sounded mournful. Even though she couldn't find a reason why he'd be sad, her soft palm landed on the top of his huge hand and she looked into his eyes. They were deeper than the darkest pits of the ocean and the color of bright polished amber. Something in them seemed to make her never want to look away. 

He smiled at her and the air seemed warmer somehow all of a sudden. His voice pierced the silence very smoothly, it fitted there perfectly. The pleasant tickle in her belly that came with it surprised her. It felt like if someone covered her stomach in honey from the inside. 

"Hmm, you must miss him very much," Draco mused, gazing up at the shiny stars as though he was looking for someone there. It didn't take long before he rested his head on his arm and glanced at the girl. One of his claws gently tangled in her curly hair and he asked: "Have you got any other family, dear?" 

Kara shook her head. Her mother died from pneumonia, she had no siblings and neither did her parents. There was nowhere she could go. No one familiar she could turn to. And even if she had both, a place to stay and someone to take care of her, Einon would sniff her out. But Draco and Bowen protected her once when they barely knew her, they'd do it again. Their presence was her safety. 

"That's too bad," Bowen muttered, stretching the stiff muscles in his arms, and yawned. He undid the laces of his cloak and placed the garment on the ground when Kara asked a question that almost made him choke on his own saliva. 

"You don't want me here?" 

"No! Well, I mean... I want you here," the knight answered, letting his back fall to the ground, and looked at the dragon. "And even if I didn't it would not matter, because Draco obviously does. He's more stubborn than me. So I don't have any other choice but to want you here." 

Kara smiled and realized how tired she felt. Her eyelids and limbs appeared so heavy. She slowly leaned further into the warmth of Draco's side and closed her eyes, muttering: "I think I'm going to fall asleep. Night, boys." 

"Goodnight, dear," Draco purred, curled his tail around her body, and covered the redhead with his wing, protecting her small, fragile form from the wind. Lulled by the dragon's steady breathing, she was asleep in a few minutes. He could tell by the way her chest slowly rose and fell. 

He smiled and gently brushed a stray lock of her fiery hair from her face. She seemed so calm with her bright, brown-green eyes closed and her plump, full lips pressed close together. Firelight danced over the soft skin of her relaxed arms, his breaths ruffled her red curls and the only thing he could think of was how beautiful this woman was. 

With all her lively, bold and truthful words, the kindness and goodness that steamed off of her like hot puffs of breath would from one's mouth on a cool morning... He noticed that Bowen was staring at him after some time and lifted his gaze from the sleeping girl immediately. The knight was grinning like a fool. It was very unnerving.

"What?" he asked, flustered. 

The man chuckled, yawned and gave him the cheekiest look, stating: "You are completely smitten, my friend." 

Draco blushed. So it wasn't Bowen who was being a total fool. He tried to save the situation, but he couldn't deny the obvious. "I'm surprised you're not," he commented. 

"She's too wild and brave for my liking," the knight said and grunted, remembering how she tried to attack him. "I won't be in your way." 

" _The way _does not exist, Bowen," the dragon admonished him and sighed as he looked at the lass once more. "She's so... And I am..." He wasn't able to end the sentence. It would be like blowing the last candle in a dark room. But inside, he couldn't stop thinking about it.__

__Why would he lie to himself? Kara was a gorgeous, sweet little human with a good heart and a fascinating personality. She could pick from the best of men, she had no reason to ever consider picking him as her... Lord, he didn't even rightly know what it was that he felt towards her. An unexpected, unusual attraction? Or was it love?_ _

__"I can hear your brain working," Bowen said, ripping him out of his thoughts. "How about you let it rest and go to sleep? It's late."_ _

__* * *_ _

__In the middle of the night, the wind carried soft whimpers and cries through the small meadow and eventually woke Draco. After he opened his eyes, he found Kara shivering and wriggling against him. Droplets of sweat trickled down her forehead and mixed with tears on her puffed, red cheeks._ _

__"No! No!" she gasped desperately._ _

__He sighed and slowly started leaning to her._ _

__"Don't! Don't touch me! Please! No!"_ _

__The dragon froze in place, startled. It took him a while to process that her eyes were closed and thus, it wasn't meant for him. He gently nuzzled her face and caressed her body, whispering sweetly into her ear: "Wake up, my dear. It's just a dream. Only a nightmare, nothing else."_ _

__Kara jerked up and trembled violently, short of breath. He quickly pressed her close to his chest and looked into her frightened, teary eyes._ _

__At that moment, Bowen rushed over to them. The redhead's cries woke him and he saw what was going on. His arm gently landed on her shoulder, but she twitched and slapped it away, curling even closer to the dragon. They shared a look, both worried about the lass and then he backed off, letting his friend deal with the situation._ _

__"It's okay, sweetheart," Draco purred and tenderly stroked her hair. "You're safe. I'm right here. Bowen's here for you as well. We'll never let anyone hurt you, okay?"_ _

__Kara nodded and swallowed, trying to suppress the disgusting feeling of Einon's hands on her. It was the first time she had a nightmare like this one. It felt too real._ _

__She glanced at the knight with sad eyes and rasped: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's not you. T-this," she stuttered, looking back into the dragon's kind eyes, "is new. I... Something bad happened to me a while ago."_ _

__"Mind telling us what?" Bowen asked as he crouched next to her. She grabbed his hand apologetically and pulled him hard, so that he fell into Draco's embrace as well._ _

__"I'm not ready. Not tonight," she answered, squeezing his palm and nuzzling the dragon back. She didn't have the strength to explain it to them, nor the power to carry the weight of their compassion._ _

__"Of course, dear. No one will push you. We'll wait until you're ready," said Draco quietly and gently pressed her closer, tighter to his chest. Kara's hands landed on the large golden scale in the middle and her head rested against his heart._ _

__Bowen pulled the cloak off of himself and placed it over the girl, making sure she'd be as comfortable as she could. His friend's warmth was enough for him and so, it didn't bother him at all._ _

__The knight noticed that the dragon was fully focused on the lass once more. His eyes seemed so soft when he carefully shifted and watched how the lullaby of his heart slowly rocked her to sleep once more._ _

__They were both surprised when Kara muttered: "Draco?"_ _

__"Yes, dear?"_ _

__"If... if I'll have the nightmare again," she started, but the dragon interrupted her._ _

__"You won't."_ _

__"How can you tell?"_ _

__"I'll stay up and make sure it doesn't happen again. There's no need to worry," he replied._ _

__Kara smiled and closed her eyes once more. She felt so safe and sound in Draco's arms, it was almost unreal. She grinned at the thought that only a month ago, she'd find this whole situation impossible. Yet there she was, huddled close to a very kind, sweet dragon and sitting next to a little sour, but good-hearted knight._ _

__She was protected, Einon could not reach for her ever again when they were close. Well, more when Draco was. She saw what happened at the waterfall. The king beat Bowen, he was about to kill him and he'd do so if the dragon didn't jump between them and scare the hell out of the tyrant. She merely forgot that. Perhaps that's why he was able to haunt her in that dream._ _

__But not anymore, not with Draco guarding her while she'd sleep. So she let go of the consciousness and slipped into slumber like a river through its channel._ _

__"Do you think that..." Bowen started when he was sure the lass was asleep. "Do you think that someone...?"_ _

__"I'm not sure," the dragon answered heavily and sighed. He remembered how the girl told him about ending up in the king's dungeon. But she never said what happened during the time Einon had her there. He reckoned it must've been something terrible. Perhaps this was his work too._ _

__"The way she slapped my hand, I think it happened," the knight mused._ _

__"But why would she feel uncomfortable with you, but okay with me?"_ _

__"I've been a jerk to her mostly. I suppose she's sure you'd never harm her. Whereas she's not so confident about that when it comes to me. I understand, I told you that you should have eaten her right in front of her," he muttered. "Poor girl."_ _

__"Indeed," Draco sighed and pressed a soft, innocent kiss into Kara's hair. Then he noticed that she smiled. "I'll do what's in my power to help her. I don't exactly know what she's going through, but I suppose that Einon unleashes something dark that creeps in everyone's mind."_ _

__Bowen scowled, the disdain in his friend's voice was obvious. "What do you mean?" he asked._ _

__The dragon shook his head at the fact that he forgot himsef. "Oh, don't mind me. It's just... I saw people suffer because of him for quite some time."_ _

__"It's not Einon's fault that he changed," Bowen snapped hotly._ _

__"He never changed," Draco said, calm and composed. "I see you suffer because of him too."_ _

__The knight clenched his fists. He didn't want to argue at the moment. It would be worthless anyway. The dragon never listened. Just because he was good, he thought the dragon that shared his heart with Einon was like him. But he couldn't. Otherwise, the boy would grow to be a kind, merciful king._ _

__"Please, don't be angry. Just listen to me. For once, Bowen, listen to me," he tried to mollify the man. "Einon never changed."__


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoo! Lookie here," Bowen chuckled when he kneeled beside the huge opened chest and pulled a rather big pouch of coins out of it. They miraculously came across an old, abandoned bandit hideout and he already found two purses with gold. He stood up and looked at the dragon and the girl, who were standing beside him, with a wide grin. 

"You really do like hunting for money, don't you, Bowen?" Kara said disdainfully. She hated that he was scamming the villages, more so that the dragon was in it with him. But she could understand Draco's reasons. He wanted peace, whereas the knight only wanted to fill his pockets. 

"Give it a rest, will ya?" the man snapped. "I'm gonna go and head to the nearest village to buy some food and stuff. Do you want to come with me?" 

The redhead glanced at Draco. He was smiling at her softly and gently purred: "It's okay, sweetheart. Feel free to go. I won't mind being alone for a few hours." 

She turned and shook her head. No. She would stay with him. Walking around in a village would be a risk. Especially when Einon was still searching for her. Kara noticed that the dragon was looking at her, visibly surprised. 

He probably didn't expect that she'd choose his company over the company of other people. But she'd do it any day. He was so much more human than most of the actual humans she ever encountered. 

"Fine," Bowen chuckled and shrugged. "Than I'll go have a few drinks too. So, is there at least something you'd like me to buy? We're currently pretty rich." 

Kara shook her head. 

Draco subtly gazed over the girl's tunic. It was worn and old, it had holes all over. She was beautiful no matter what she wore, but he wondered what she'd look like in a proper, pretty dress. So he hummed and leaned down to the knight, whispering his wish so quietly that the girl couldn't understand a single word. 

Bowen's eyebrow rose at his request, but he didn't question its purpose. He wasn't blind. He could see the state the girl's clothes were in. "What color and material?" he asked. 

"Green or pink. The material doesn't really matter. Just pick something light and shiny." 

"Pink? That's gonna be expensive," the man sighed, eyed the girl for a moment, and then smirked. "But hell, it'll be worth it." 

Kara was standing there, startled. What were those two talking about? She gathered her courage and managed to ask: "Excuse my curiosity, boys, but may I know what's going on?" 

"Oh, nothing exciting, dear," Draco replied, straightening his neck high above the two humans. He wanted to surprise her, although he knew the dress wouldn't be completely a gift from him, her excitement would please him greatly. No matter who she'd consider the giver.

Bowen picked his bag from the ground and tossed it over his stallion's back. "I should return by sunrise. I'll meet you at the waterfall," he said as he was mounting. 

"Sure. Be careful. Don't get drunk," Draco nodded and chuckled, while he placed his wing on Kara's shoulder comfortingly. She leaned into his touch and waved to the knight. 

"Yes, sir. And you two stay safe!" the man yelled, spurring the horse into a gallop. 

* * * 

"Such a happy song!" Kara sighed and spun around. The sun was slowly descending, its rays danced over the golden wheat field she was currently standing in and glittered against Draco's glossy scales. 

Ha lay a few feet in front of her, his head rested in his palm and he was smiling at her. "Right now, I'm in a good mood," he purred and yawned, politely covering his mouth. "A little bit of peace is nice. I've noticed you like to bicker with Bowen a whole lot. It's rather exhausting." 

The girl giggled and slowly walked over to him, then leaned on his forearm and brushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "It surprises me that he's not seeking support in you," she mused. "You two are pretty close friends. I can hardly imagine how you survived such a long time with that sorehead." 

He tried to choke his laughter and then he said: "Come on, you know he's not that bad-tempered. It just takes a long time to get through the barrier he built around the goodness that slumbers inside his heart. And of course, he's not seeking my support. He knows just as well as you that when it comes to Einon, I'm on your side." 

Kara closed her eyes for a moment. She heard his steady breathing, chirping of the birds, soft howling of the wind, and very quiet music. It almost seemed unreal. But after she looked around, she was sure that someone was playing the lyre somewhere near. 

"Do you hear it too?" she asked excitedly when she glanced up at the dragon. 

"The music? Yes," he replied, nodding to emphasize his answer. "Sounds like a couple of bards. They could be about a third of a mile away I reckon." 

Her eyes glittered all of a sudden. This day could get even nicer if the idea that sprang to her mind could be performed. "Could we," she questioned coyly and fluttered her lashes, "go take a look?" 

"Uh, yeah. If you want to," the dragon responded. He'd enjoy the music if it was a little louder and watching a few men play surely couldn't be harmful from a reasonable distance. 

Kara giggled, swiftly turned and began to walk in the direction where the pleasant sounds were coming from. Draco stood up and followed her, enjoying the sight of her gorgeous hair blowing in the wind and the way wheat enveloped her hips with every step she took. What a beautiful woman. 

He felt warmth spread through every inch of his body, it rose higher and higher like a morning mist in the mountains. He knew it was bad, he shouldn't be feeling like this in the first place. For his sake, not the girl's. After all, he was probably never going to tell her how he felt and he could control himself just fine. It'd be best like that. Because how could this lovely, lively lass ever love him as he loved her? 

He wasn't able to stop eyeing her even when they entered the forest. It was a hard time for him, the twigs and branches were constantly slapping him in the face. He had to lean his neck down rapidly and then raise it up almost every minute to minimize their sharp hits. Oh, he hated these thick, bushy, low woods. They weren't meant to be crossed by a dragon. 

Or he was the one causing the trouble. His eyes never left Kara, not for a single moment. Her small body moved quickly around the tree trunks and she was clearly enjoying the sweet fragrance of the spruces and pines. The wind rattled through their crowns, whispering songs and words that no tongue could tell. They intertwined with the music that was getting louder with each step they took.

And then she stopped, just by the edge of the grove, and looked up at him, whispering: "I can see them from here. It's three men, they're talking as they play." 

A sudden ache filled Kara's heart. An urge to go out, swirl around to the sound of the lyres, talk to the men, and hear stories of heroic adventures. She bit into her lip and sighed, prepared to ask for something once again. But this time, she wasn't so sure the dragon would be eager to comply. 

"I want to go out and dance," she admitted, turning her gaze to the ground. She didn't have the courage to look him in the face. It was hard to admit her fears. "But I'm scared that one of them will try something. I-I know it's silly, but... Draco, will you come out there with me?" 

"Lass," he sighed and closed his eyes for a small moment, "that's a really bad idea. Do you know that? Do you think that if Einon let everyone in the kingdom know that he's looking for a girl with hair red like fire and face pretty as a picture, that they won't go and tell him where were you? We're close to the waterfall, to your village. It's dangerous around here for you. Einon will send his dogs to go find you if these men out there won't keep their mouths shut. And they'll hardly do that, they're bards." 

"Well, they won't dare do nothing bad when you'll be with me," she said, hoping for progress. 

"Right," Draco scoffed. "And after we're gone they'll rush over to Einon and say that they've seen you with me. Instead of a few dogs, he'll send a whole battalion to remind us of his love for you." 

"You sound like Bowen," she pointed out quietly and it really seemed to hit the dragon hard. Like a shovel to the face. "A little bit sour, you know. Instead of having fun. I thought you'd welcome it, even though it's risky." 

He sighed. Dear Lord, what did this girl do to him? He really would welcome a bigger company and some witty jokes with minstrels. But they were the ones writing about dragons lately. They'd to what every other sensible man that wasn't a fighter would if he just walked out of the woods.

"They'll run away," he protested. His will was almost broken. What this woman could do to him wasn't healthy at all. He really was willing to risk their necks just to make her happy. He was the biggest naive fool he could think of. 

"Perhaps they won't. Come on, Draco," she pleaded, her brown-green orbs full of hope. And that was it, his breaking point. 

"Fine," he surrendered. Displeased with himself and nervous. 

She stretched her hand, gesturing him to lean down. And when he did, she kissed him on the side of his nose. "Thank you," she said and smiled at him. 

He froze for a moment and then all the anxiousness was gone. Just the tiniest bit of her affection shook through his core like an earthquake. Yet he couldn't bring himself to decide, whether it was worth the things it could possibly cause. 

She was the first one to leave the safety of the trees, he followed soon after, carefully surveying the bards. They stopped playing and moving too. And to his utmost surprise, the one in the middle with fair long hair was grinning widely. Then the man stood up before anyone could say anything and bowed to the dragon.

"My Lord," he greeted him, then turned to the girl, "my Lady." 

"Sirs," Draco nodded, not forgetting his manners, whereas Kara looked too surprised to react. So this wasn't going to be a bad encounter at all, he thought. "You," he gestured to the blond man with a flute, "are a celt, aren't you? But you're too young. You couldn't have been in a clan." 

"Indeed, Lord. But my father, grandfather, and so on lived under the reign of dragons," he explained and glanced at Kara. She blushed and moved closer to her friend. "I never thought I'd see another human being that's not frightened when they meet a dragon. How did you two find each other?" 

"Oh!" Draco chuckled. He hoped the girl didn't get the true meaning of those words. It would make her uncomfortable. "We're, u-uh, friends. It's a long story though and we don't have that much time. It's getting pretty late. Would you mind continuing with playing? We've heard the music and wanted to be a little closer. That's how we ended up here." 

"Of course," the bard said and sat down, signaling his friends to start the song once more. The two looked just as startled as the girl, but they didn't ask any questions. 

However, Kara looked up at the dragon and inquired: "Can you, please, tell me what just happened?" 

Draco smiled and caressed her hair. "I will, but later, my dear. For now, just enjoy the music. Go on and dance."

So Kara did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I just wanted to say that I'd really appreciate any support! Especially comments. Please, if you like the story at least a little, let me know. I know I don't write so good and I surely make horrendous mistakes, due to the fact that I'm not from a country where people speak English.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Some serious beggining of crushing in this part. Also a bit of brotherly teasing. ;)

"I never knew that dragons led clans," Kara mused and ate some more of the rabbit that the dragon cooked for her. She could prepare the meat herself, but he insisted that he'd do it. "Is that some kind of tradition?" 

"Well, it was," Draco replied wearily. He was ready to fill the girl's need for answers, but he wasn't happy about it. She didn't know what happened to his kind and that was about to change tonight. He hated talking about it. Words were making the situation even more real. And the truth was hard to bear. 

"Dragons taught people everything they knew. Tongues, mathematics, even how to kill dragons, because not all of us were good. But Man grew thirsty for power one day and slain the ones that gave them knowledge. Soon, the clans were slowly being destroyed. Freyne's father crushed the last clan, killed the people, but he didn't get the dragon. And he never will, now that he's dead. But with him and the rise of Einon's tyranny my people went. The slayers, the knights... Some dragons were doomed, some live eternally among the stars." 

The redhead seemed so befuddled. She must've thought that dragons were the ones winning more often than the slayers, that they were better fighters. But no, most of them were meant to read, to have great minds, not might. 

He sometimes wondered whether heavens planned that he'd be the last of his lot. He was bigger, stronger than the other dragons and he taught how to fight when he was young. He knew back then and he knew now, that strength combined with cleverness was the key to survival in a world full of men who wanted him dead. 

"How many dragons are left? Do you know?" she asked, concerned and touched. Not even three months back she'd say that the fewer dragons the better. Now, she hoped there was enough to have as many little ones as possible. 

"All the dragons of the world were connected to each other through the channels of their minds. We felt how many still drew breath. So yes, I know," he sighed. "Just one." 

Kara's heart jumped in sorrow and her eyes stung. She placed the bowl with food on the ground, walked around the campfire, and threw herself onto the dragon's chest. He was so warm, his breathing steady, as though he was at peace with it. Even through that, she heard how gravely he spoke. Then she whispered: "That's terrible. I'm so sorry." 

"We all knew it was coming sooner or later. It's hard to say if I'm the luckiest one of the most unlucky one," he chuckled, but she sensed no amusement in his tone. So she hugged him tighter and felt how he pressed his jaw to her shoulder. "Don't feel sorry for me, dear one. I've never been less lonely than now." 

Kara felt how he curled her as close as possible to his body. His breath tickled the soft skin on her neck, then her cheek and ear as his head rose back up. In his eyes, she saw a glint of something she couldn't quite put, but it sent tingles down her spine. His face was high above her, surrounded by the darkness of the night and small, glittering stars. 

"If you'd like to take a bath, dear," he started sweetly, dipping his tail into the river, "the water is still warm." 

"Oh, that would be nice," she smiled shyly. Draco blinked at her kindly and stood up, ready to walk away and leaver her to her business, but... "Wait!" she called desperately, making the dragon halt immediately and turn back to her. "Don't go, please. I can't stand being alone." 

He slowly returned and lay next to the stream, focusing his gaze onto the heavens. "Okay, go on. I won't look," he encouraged her. 

Kara trusted him, so she started unlacing her tunic and pulled it down with her underwear. She carefully walked into the water and as she started rubbing the dirt and sweat off of her skin, she noticed the big blue marks on her arms. She remembered Einon's fingers clutching them so firmly that she yelped, remembered how he pulled her hair, how he slapped her hard when she tried to free herself. 

Her vision went suddenly blurry and her hands slack. Tears slid down her face and dropped into the water with soft plops. She cried and dared not to move. She heard the bastard in her head, the ugly sound of his grunts, and the devilish laughter when she screamed in pain and hatred. 

Draco's breath hitched at the soft gasps and the sounds of weeping. He couldn't take it, couldn't listen and do nothing. So he broke his word and looked. Gazed over Kara's fragile, bruised, scratched little form and growled to himself in anger. 

That cruel, cold bastard! How dared he stain someone as pure as this girl? 

He rushed over to her, pressed his face into her back, and gently caressed her shoulders. It seemed she didn't even mind that she was naked. She swirled around and curled into him, burying her shaky fingers into the scales on his chest. Kara knew she had to explain what was happening to her. 

"H-he," she stuttered. "Einon... H-he..."

"I know," the dragon sighed and kissed her wet, red hair. "I thought it could've happened since when you woke up in the middle of the night, crying. But I wasn't sure until now." 

He tried his best to concentrate and push his fondness and peace through his mind so that they would get to her. Of course, he couldn't understand how she felt, but he knew that every mental wound could be healed by love and he had more than enough of it. 

The way she snuggled close to him and nuzzled his chest made his stomach clench. 

"I won't let him touch you again," he said firmly as a mixture of purring and growling escaped from his throat. 

He didn't know who he was angrier with. The king or himself? After all, he caused it. He was Einon's life source. But he couldn't kill him now, no matter how much rage gathered in his guts. It wasn't the right time and he could not leave the girl, because he, indeed, loved her. 

The last, single tear dropped from the edge of her eye and landed in the water. She smiled, still sad, but sure. "I know," she whispered.

She stayed in his embrace for what felt like hours before she slowly began to realize that she was still naked and how inappropriate it was. But when she looked around, she couldn't find her tunic anywhere. 

"Draco? My clothes disappeared," she muttered, befuddled and flustered. 

He didn't answer her at first. His tail reached behind the waterfall and pulled a blanked out of there. As he hanged it around her shoulders, he said: "It's not clean and I suppose you don't want to wash it right now." 

Kara glanced at him with surprise in her eyes. She felt a little bit ashamed. The blanket could fall off of her body at any time when she slept. On the other hand, she knew the dragon wouldn't look on purpose. 

At least not until she'd give him permission. She blushed brightly after that thought. The night's shadows thankfully hid her shame. 

* * *

Bowen stumbled into the camp on the river bank about an hour before sunrise. His eyebrows rose up when he saw Draco fondly nuzzling the girl. She lay between his arms, asleep, almost covered by his blanket and she was obviously naked. He could tell because a small part of her thigh and her knee were visible. 

"Well," he laughed cheekily, pointing at his friend with his index finger and choking back his hiccups, "ain't you a charmer? And you said there wasn't a way." 

The dragon rolled his eyes. "I told you not to get drunk, Bowen. And you're ridiculous. Nothing happened," he said and gently pulled the blanket to cover the redhead better. She was so fragile, so sweet. He couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. All he wanted to do was comfort her and protect her. 

"Then why's she naked?" the man asked. 

"She took a bath and I didn't want her to wear the weathered thing again, that's why," Draco replied. "Did you buy that dress?" 

"Sure," Bowen purred, threw his bag on the ground, and crouched. He opened it and searched for a while, the pulled a light pink material out. "Here it is. You wanna hide it somewhere or what?" 

"Hide it?" he questioned. "Why would I do that?" 

The knight slowly walked over to him and let his body slide down against Draco's thigh. He offered the folded dress to him and tapped his shoulder when he tried to straighten it. "You shouldn't look until she wears it. And," the man hiccuped and closed his eyes, "you should hide them if you want to surprise her." 

"I thought you will give them to her. You bought them." 

"Nah," Bowen yawned. "It was your idea. I bought them only because you couldn't do it yourself. That's okay and don't you dare thank me. It's a gift from you. Although I have no idea why you'd give it to her after tonight. She's lying bare beside you." 

Draco chuckled and gently poked the man with the tip of his wing. "I already told you, you fool. There's nothing between us. Just regular friendship." 

"Definitely looks like it," the knight teased further. It was so silly to look at what was going on. The stares, the touches... And the dragon sill denied that a spark danced between them. Or perhaps he just didn't see it yet. "You should take her on a walk or something and come out," he suggested. 

"She told me, Bowen," the dragon started with a firm, sad tone. "About what happened to her. It... It was what we thought." 

"Oh, Jesus! That's horrible." 

"I don't think she'd much appreciate if I asked her for a randez-vous all of a sudden. She trusts me because she believes I won't try anything on her. I-I can't just break that trust with being too forward. Besides, I would never... I would never push her into... Anything." 

"I know and so does she," Bowen pointed out. "If you don't want to tell her, then just give her hints. Small ones. It's not like you're not doing it all the time anyway." 

Draco thought about that for a moment. Just a tiny bit of excess affection surely couldn't harm her. Perhaps that was just what she needed. Even more coddling than he was offering to her now. It was worth a try at least. He'd start in the morning and see how it pans out. 

"You're not so bad when you're drunk, you know that?" the dragon commented gently. 

"'Course I know. I don't understand why you're so sour when I want to have a drink. I'm not the aggressive type, nor the one that swears after a bit of wine." 

"I don't want you to drink because I'm worried about you," Draco explained with a soft tone. "Einon is after you just as much as he's after Kara. He could've sent his minions to hunt you down. I trust that you can defend yourself when you're sober. But not the other way around." 

Bowen sighed and patted his friend's side, saying: "When I was returning here after you took Kara, I saw tracks of heavily loaded horses. A group of men in armor rode through this area and I thought they could've been dragonslayers. It scared the hell out of me, let me tell you. That's why I was so angry. Sorry about that." 

"You don't need to apologize. Nothing happened." 

"Except that I hurt you?" 

"You did not, Bowen. I understand why you didn't put it that way in front of Kara." 

"Because I'm an idiot," the knight laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter's gonna be extremely fluffy and a bit romantic too. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear. There's so much fluff in this one. But it gets serious.

Kara spun around to show off herself. The dress was, indeed, beautiful. It clung to her body perfectly and the light pink material made her feel as though she was wearing nothing at all. When she stopped after a while and looked up at Draco, then at Bowen, she noticed they were both smiling. 

"Well," she started and blushed a little, "does it fit me?" 

"You look absolutely lovely, my dear. Like a princess," the dragon purred and slowly exhaled. He glanced at the ground for a moment and noticed a small clutch of flowers. He wasn't an expert, but he guessed they were forget-me-nots. He gently picked it and put it into the girl's red curls. The colors created a nice contrast. "There," he whispered. "Now it's perfect."

Bowen saw how Kara's eyes fixated on Draco's and also how many sparks danced in them. He decided it would be best if he let them have some air. So he inconspicuously walked away, sat on a big root of an oak tree, and pulled parchment and charcoal out of his satchel. It was a lovely day. He wanted to draw. 

The redhead giggled and bent down. She spent a while gathering flowers that covered the meadow they were currently camping on and then walked to the dragon's side. Without a single question, she started climbing up on his back and then his neck, until she was comfortably seated on the top of his head and her legs hung between his horns. 

Draco was a little startled at first. She was really, really bold. Nobody ever dared to do as much as sit on his arm without asking for permission. But it was a good sign, even if it was a bit strange – he never let anyone sit on top of him, it was a little humiliating for his natural dragon pride. As much as it hurt his dignity, he enjoyed it, because it meant she trusted him fully. 

However, when she started doing something and occasionally touched him, he had to ask. "Sweetheart," he purred fondly, "I can't see. What are you doing up there?" 

Kara gently caressed his forehead and continued with intertwining the flowers. She knew he'd look silly with a flower crown. He was all muscle, rugged, and dangerous. She could never forget that. About a week after the unpleasant meeting with Einon, a couple of dragonslayers wandered into their camp and he put a quick end to them. She remembered how extremely befuddled Bowen seemed when he saw that. 

But on the inside, under all that, he was so kind, soft, loving and protective. For a single moment, the girl remembered the song she sang with him when they met and she suppressed her laughter. Perhaps she was the flower in a field of thorns. Einon the man hungry for gold who'd sell anything to have her and Draco the one who stole her and her heart away from him. 

She shook her head after a while, banishing the thoughts away, and finally replied: "I'm making you a flower king." 

The dragon chuckled and she had to steady herself by holding onto one of his horns. "Oh, a flower king?" he said, obviously amused. "When you're done, come down and I will make you my queen." 

Kara froze for a moment. She thought those words would make her feel uncomfortable, but in fact, it was the other way around. Without a second thought, she sighed: "God, that would be nice." 

Bowen glanced up from the paper, smirking, and Draco did so too, even though he couldn't see the girl on the top of his head. She obviously realized what she said later because after a while she quickly added: "Being your queen rather than Einon's. He wanted to bribe me by giving me his throne." 

"He picked the wrong woman there," the knight said and his comment made his two friends turn to him. "He always liked girls with pretty faces, but could never discover their demeanor." 

"Or he just simply didn't care and took what he lusted for," the dragon growled testily, trying to focus on the way Kara's fingers gently touched his scales rather than on the prickly guilt that filled his belly. He expected to hear some silly argument about how the king surely wasn't thinking straight because of the bewitched heart in his breast. But the man surprisingly stayed quiet. 

The dragon wanted to continue with the debate because, after all those months, it finally seemed that Bowen was actually listening to what he was saying. But Kara's voice pierced the silence and distracted him. She sounded way too alluring, he couldn't tell her to wait. 

"Draco?"

"Yes, dear one?" 

"I'm done," she giggled, slid down his neck, and then jumped to the ground. The dress had a pretty short skirt, so the action didn't make any problems to her, although she knew that if anyone else besides Draco and Bowen saw her in it, they'd definitely think she wasn't a virtuous woman.

The dragon smiled at her and shifted to the left, stretching his neck, so that he could take a look at the lass' work. Beautiful thick flowery spirals were tightly wreathed around the two big horns. He couldn't say that he didn't like it, but he'd never let anyone else see him like this. 

"Hmm, it's pretty," he purred and leaned to her level. "You're fingers are amazingly nimble. Human hands always fascinated dragons. Sure, we have wings and our minds, but our hands were never meant for work." He looked at his hands to emphasize and wondered why men parted with his kin when they needed each other.

She put her palm on his nose, slowly stroked it and her cheeks felt hot all of a sudden when she noticed that the dragon closed his eyes for a while and then slowly opened them again. She traced her forefinger down the thin scar, through his scaly lip and something within her coaxed her to press her mouth to his. Just to feel him closer than she did before. To let him see what she was after.

But she couldn't. Not with Bowen around, she needed privacy and a little bit of time. Kara slowly placed her other hand on the side of his forearm and pressed on it. Draco got her hint and lifted his arm so that his palm rested against her back and all the way down to her thighs. 

"Maybe yours can't braid flowers," she said, gently moving closer and holding onto his bicep, "but I bet they're strong enough to hold the world." 

"If only they were, little one," he sighed with a sad smile. "I'd try to make it a better place." 

Kara's eyebrows furrowed and she pressed her forehead to the dragon's chin, declaring: "You are making it a better place. For me at least." 

"It's kind of you to say that, but... I'm afraid it's the other way around." 

"How so?" 

Draco looked at Bowen with sorrowful eyes and then turned back to her. "This isn't the right time yet. But I promise that I'll explain it to you," he told her. 

"O-oh, okay." 

* * * 

Kara kept rolling from side to side, unable to fall asleep. Her thoughts were haunting her again. But they weren't horrendous and about Einon as usual. This time, they were just silly and wouldn't let her slumber. She sighed quietly and watched the fire flicker and lick the wooden twigs, which were slowly burning to ashes. 

The girl heard a low rumble that came from behind her, so she turned her head a little and found that the dragon wasn't sleeping as well. He was leaning against an oak tree and gazing up into the blackness of the night sky. It was full of ugly, gloomy clouds.

"No bright souls glitter in this darkness," he mused and shifted his neck so he could look at her. She seemed confused. "I just hope it won't start raining. Then we'll be awake all three." Draco gently adjusted his wing to cover the knight, who was curled against his side, better. "At least he has no problems with dozing off." 

"I usually don't too," Kara said and grunted, moving closer to her friend's warm arm, "but my mind won't stop bothering me." 

"Hmm, mind telling me about it? It helps sometimes," he suggested sweetly and leaned down, resting his head on his left elbow. 

"W-well, it's silly," she giggled nervously. 

Draco just smiled and rose his scaly eyebrow. He was curious and willing to listen, no matter what she was going to say. Hell, he would listen eagerly even if she was mumbling words that had no meaning. 

Kara blushed, pressed her face into his warm body and muttered: "My head's trying to figure what's the meaning of my life, I guess. Peasants can't do anything else besides working for the nobility really." 

"Oh, little one," he sighed. "You were trying to make a rebellion against Einon just a few weeks prior. Deposing a king from the throne would surely be a great achievement." 

"I can't do it alone, people won't listen to me," she protested, obviously frustrated. "I guess I was naive." 

"No," he said and gently placed his large palm on top of her tiny hand. "It wasn't naive. It _isn't _naive. You know I'm supporting you and I will help you. But you have to be patient. It takes time to gather forces and allies. Besides, you'll need Bowen and he's not ready for the truth yet."__

__He gently lifted her chin with the tip of his tail and looked into the redhead's deep, dark eyes. "Helping people is the purest purpose, my dear. That's what matters. Love and freedom. If you have both, if you can give both – you'll have everything. That's victory."_ _

__Kara immidiately sat up, even more awake than before. She reached up and gently touched the dragon's face, asking: "Are we free, Draco?"_ _

__The dragon leaned even closer to her, their noses were only inches apart. "Well," he purred lowly and his voice sent shivers down Kara's spine. "We're as free as we choose to be. It depends on what we're willing to sacrifice for ourselves and others."_ _

__The shadowy curtain of dark clouds tore at that moment as if to emphasize his words of wisdom. The girl felt her heart beat faster with every breath she drew, her insides clenched, her body was on fire. She never felt like this before, yet she perfectly understood what was happening._ _

__This moment was the right one to ask, to reveal what she craved, because when she looked into his eyes, she saw _everything _. That exact everything he was talking about a while ago.___ _

____"Will you give me my freedom?" she questioned with a breathy voice._ _ _ _

____"It's yours," the dragon answered slowly. He wasn't sure whether this conversation was heading where he thought and he had to know. If she felt the same, then he perhaps found something he was searching for whole decades. "Will you give me mine?"_ _ _ _

____Kara halfway closed her eyes coyly and her mouth slightly parted. "Get it," she whispered and almost gasped when he immediately closed the gap between them. The kiss was innocent, a mere brush of their lips. She would believe that it never actually happened if she didn't feel his warmth against her and the puffs of breath that played with her hair._ _ _ _

____Then his thumb came to rest against her cheek and he purred into the kiss, slightly poking her mouth with his tongue. She retreated at that, pulling away with eyes wide open once more. It reminded her of her first kiss. It wasn't anything she wanted it to be and that almost stopped her from doing what she wanted._ _ _ _

____"Please, forgive me, dear one," he breathed out. "I shouldn't have. I know you're sensitive, especially after what happened to you recently. I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

____"Don't be," she said and pulled him close. She didn't mean to make him feel bad for what he's done. It was on pure instinct, the action reminded her of Einon. But he wasn't Einon. "I should be the one apologizing. Don't mind that I pulled away, it wasn't your fault. I didn't want to do that."_ _ _ _

____"Kara..."_ _ _ _

____"Kiss me again, please," she begged._ _ _ _

____So he went for it again and tried to be as gentle and composed as he could, but the rush of emotion and need was a whole lot to handle. She made it easier for him when she opened her mouth for him eagerly and kissed him back._ _ _ _

____Her hands caressed his jaw, he pressed her closer to his chest and cradled her in his palm. She tasted so sweet and delicious, he couldn't get enough of her. The way her small tongue toyed with the tip of his own was too much. He was getting way into it. He felt the need burn in his underbelly. He wanted her._ _ _ _

____As soon as Draco realized that, he drew back._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for your support. ♡ I appreciate it greatly. 
> 
> (Also, Draco angst incoming.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sunshines! <3  
> Please, enjoy the new chapter!  
> It contains a whole lot of fluff, love, sadness and confessions. I really hope you'll like it.

Kara woke up feeling cold and lonely. She opened her eyes, searching for her source of warmth - for her dragon. But he was nowhere to be found. She was lying on the riverbank, huddled in a blanket, with Bowen, who was sitting by the fire. 

She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyelids, and asked: "Where's Draco?" 

"Gone hunting," the man replied, giving her a warm smile. "But don't worry, he'll be back soon. He never takes too long." 

"Oh, okay," she sighed and blushed, remembering the kiss they shared last night. It was so nice. 

And yet, before she could say anything, the dragon asked her to go to sleep. She knew there was something wrong with him - he'd never fell so silent before. He didn't even look at her, just turned his eyes towards the sky with a sorrowful sigh. 

Kara didn't dare to interrupt him then and did as she was told, falling asleep pretty quickly. 

"Is something going on?" Bowen asked, inching closer to her, and put his hand on her shoulder carefully. She didn't flinch even though she wanted to. "He looked, well... Like his heart shattered to million pieces. And you look befuddled too."

"I am befuddled. It's been quite an eventful night," she admitted, knowing that the knight was trustworthy and wouldn't judge her nor the dragon. "H-he kissed me, Bowen. And I kissed him back."

"My Lord, where's the problem then?" he laughed, not looking surprised at all. Almost as if he was expecting that to happen. 

"You see, my friend, I don't know that either." 

"Hmm, fine," Bowen hummed, stretching his hands towards the fire to warm himself up. The girl grabbed his cloak and leaned into it, most likely thinking about what to do. He patted her hand reassuringly. "I can talk to him if you want. It wouldn't be a problem at all."

"No, thank you," she rejected sweetly. "I think it'll be better if we figure this out ourselves. Alone." 

All of a sudden, the knight stood up, heading down the dusty path towards the village. "Fine, I'll get going then."

"What? Why? He's not here yet!"

"No, but he'll be here very, very soon," the man explained, straddling his mount and turning to her once more. "I'll head towards the swamp village. You two meet me there at noon! Oh, and tell Draco that he's dying this time. See you and good luck, lass!"

Kara really wanted to call "goodbye and thank you", but got tongue-tied when the dragon landed just beside her with a deer in his hand. He gave her a surprised look, questioning: "Where on Earth is he going?" 

"Later," she said, standing up and walking over to him. Draco let go of the deer and instinctively lay down, leaning to her level. She put her small, warm hands on the top his forearm, practically begging him for eye contact. And he obliged, gazing into her dark brown orbs.

Kara pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and then gently brushed the dragon's chin with the soft pads of her fingers. "We need to talk about what happened last night," she uttered softly, bringing her forefinger to his mouth before he'd start apologizing. "Not about the kiss - that was just fine. But about the way you started avoiding me the second it was over."

She let him talk then, putting her hand into her lap. 

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry for confusing you," Draco started quietly, lovingly caressing her hair. "I needed to face my worst enemy." 

He chuckled when Kara furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Me, little one. I had to think and cope with myself. It took me quite a while to figure out what I needed. So, let me explain now." He shifted to his side and sighed. "After we kissed I realized that I was doing what _I_ wanted, not what I thought was the best for you. It confused me, because I don't really tend to give in to my desires, and I was, well, angry with myself. I'm fine now, however." 

"Ah, okay. Well, what did you figure out?"

"That it's not me who should decide what's best for you. That's up to you and no one else. So now I'm going to tell you the truth about how Einon survived getting stabbed in the heart all those years ago. Then you can decide what you want to do."

"You know that? You know how he survived?" she asked, moving closer in anticipation. 

"Too well, my dear," he whispered and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Twelve years ago, Aislinn, the queen, came to my cave to ask for help. Her knight put the limp body of her son in front of me and she begged me to save him. So I did. I gave him half my heart. Even though I could see the hatred and evil within him. I thought my heart could purify him. I thought I could change him if he came to learn from me. But he never did. He stained the heart and used my power to slay and enslave innocent people." 

Kara touched her lips in disbelief, shaking her head. How could Einon be such a cruel monster with Draco's heart beating within his chest? 

"The knight, his teacher, was so disillusioned that he never saw the darkness inside of him. He blamed me for his evil and swore to hunt me and my kin down." The dragon looked at the hoofprints in the dusty road and scoffed. "And look at us now. Partners, friends. He doesn't even know. And he can't yet because he'd run away from me, I'm sure... Anyway, back to the point."

 _Bowen,_ she thought. _So that's why he hates when I say a bad word against Einon's wickedness._

Draco gently took her hand into his. "The people want Einon dead. You want him dead. I want him dead. And after I explain the truth to Bowen, he'll want him dead too. But Einon won't die by the hand of a man. He can't be killed," he made a pause, leading her palm under the scales of his chest. When her fingers touched the scarred flesh there, she gasped. "Not unless a blade pierces this half of the heart."

Kara felt tears gathering in her eyes, she wiped them into the sleeve of her pink dress. He surely wasn't trying to say what she thought... He couldn't be! 

"For Einon to die, I must die."

But he was. 

A waterfall of tears streamed down her face wildly as she leaned into the dragon's body, weeping. Her soul and heart were crying as well, cursing the world for being unfair and merciless. 

"Sweetheart, please, don't cry," Draco cooed, nuzzling her small form and trying his best to comfort her with gentle touches. "I'm still here. And you deserve to know that I love you." 

"I love you too," she sobbed. 

"Now it's time for you to decide, little one. Am I worth it? Is loving me worth the pain of losing me?"

Kara smiled and stepped back, only to kiss the dragon and stroke his face, while letting the salty droplets fall from her red cheeks. "Yes," she murmured, leaning her face into the loving touch of his thumb. "Of course yes. Don't be silly."

"Are you sure?"

Draco chuckled when she threw herself onto his neck. As he fell backward, she held his jaw, kissing him. And again, and again, and again, until the wet paths on her cheeks dried off. "Does it look like I'm not sure?" she asked, huddling beneath his chin, and hummed in pleasure as he embraced her. 

"Darling, if only you knew how much I love you. How much I need you. But no words can express it," the dragon purred, nuzzling her collarbone and neck. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine and, heavens, she wanted to ask for more. To be closer. To feel Draco's teeth gently graze the bruise that Einon left on her shoulder. 

Kara shivered and Draco growled, enraged: "I want him dead for hurting you, even though I know his death won't turn back time and return what he took from you." 

"That doesn't matter. I don't want to turn back time. Because everything you touch is healing." She leaned her forehead against his nose, imploring: "Please, Draco. Promise me you'll try to find another way how to kill him. So that you won't have to die with him. Please."

"I'll do my best, love," he replied, brushing her wild red mane. Draco didn't want to die. He wanted to live for her. And he'd be damned if he didn't try to solve this dreadful situation. "You have my word."

Kara pressed a soft peck into his palm and sighed, eying the sky. And she almost jumped out of her skin. "Good Lord!" she shrieked, sliding down the dragon's neck, and ran over to the fire, dousing the flames with a bucket of water. 

"Oh, dear. What's the hurry?" Draco marveled, getting up and checking the sky as if he thought he'd see something extraordinary. But all he found were cotton white clouds and the sun. 

"It's so late! Bowen wanted to meet us near the swamp village at noon! I forgot to tell you! And we didn't even have breakfast yet. We won't be able to..."

"Don't worry, we'll be there on time," the dragon tried to mollify her and gave her a loving, kind smile. "After all, I have wings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I'd really appreciate any feedback (especially comments, they help me to get hyped up for writing).  
> Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re late,” the knight muttered, annoyed, and tugged on the rains as the dragon landed on a paddock right next to the road. The horse whinnied beneath him, excited to see the newcomers. Pointing down the hill, Bowen asked: “Can you see the village? The one by the swamp?”

Draco nodded without turning his gaze away from the small redhead who was slowly climbing off of his back with a gentle smile on her face. Kara slid down his arm and fixed her dress, trying to pull the hem of the pink skirt as low as possible. The dragon gently brushed her messy red mane back, helping the girl tidy herself up, and then traced the pad of his forefinger down her jawline. “Did you enjoy the flight, my dear?”

She leaned into his touch, humming. “Yes. It was very nice. I envy you your wings.”

“Oh, sweetheart. I’ll give you a ride any time.”

Bowen rolled his eyes and grinned, yelling to catch their attention: “Hey, lovebirds! Can you stop with the cooing and get your butts over here? We need to discuss the plan!”

The knight didn’t mind their affection. Actually, he found it amusing. But the sun was getting low and he didn’t care to camp anywhere near this ugly, muddy area. He’d rather not sleep in the dirt and listen to the howls of the carnal heathens in the middle of the night. Just the thought sent shivers down his spine.

Draco finally walked over to him, followed by Kara, and squinted to take a good look at the group of small houses with thatched roofs. Simply clothed vile-looking people were mingling between them and he could tell they weren’t the friendliest sort. He also noticed that the wooden corral in the middle of the village was empty. He drew back with an uneasy gulp after he spotted the rustic archway leading to the settlement.

“Bowen, this is a bad idea,” the dragon said firmly, raising his head high.

“Listen, I know the people around these parts aren’t exactly god-fearing…”

“Did you see those rotting pig heads?”

“What?” the knight bellowed in surprise, leaning in the saddle to take a better look at the swamp. He jerked, snorting. The dragon didn’t make it up (not that he expected it).

“Ew!” Kara shrieked, making an utterly disgusted sound as she stuck her tongue out.

“I can’t find any source of food in their village either. They must’ve eaten the pigs quite a while ago and figured – for some crazy reason – that this was the best way to deal with their remains. It would appear that I’ll truly never understand why people think of dragons as brutal beasts when some humans, just like these, are utterly barbaric!”

“Not barbaric,” Kara countered with a long sigh, “desperate and confused!”

Draco gently brushed her shoulder with the tip of his wing in sentiment but said nothing. The girl wanted to see the best in the simple folk and he understood. But those people… Well. They were wild, to say the least.

“Desperate people don’t use pig heads as a warning sign, lass,” Bowen remarked and sighed. “Anyway,” he turned his steed to face the road, “Draco, I’ll meet you down in the village. We can do the horse scoop.”

“Come on, Bowen. What can those fools possibly offer you?” the dragon pouted.

The man shrugged and spurred his stallion into a swift trot. “I don’t know. We’ll see,” he replied and turned to the girl as he rode along the trail, only to add: “You wait for us here!”

“Stubborn knight,” the dragon growled and spread his large elegant wings, ready to take off.

Kara frowned, surprised that Draco didn’t back up the man’s order because he must’ve known that she wouldn't obey otherwise. “You’re not going to say anything?”

He shook his head, smiling obscurely. The redhead almost didn’t notice the light tug on the corners of his mouth.

“You know that I’ll go down there and do my best to cross Bowen’s plans and incriminate him.”

“Yes, I know,” Draco admitted, no longer able to conceal his mirth, and smirked.

“And yet you won’t stop me?”

“No. Do your thing, little one. It’s about time you end this stupidity.”

* * *

Bowen grasped the bag full of whatever the village chief paid him with, tugging it away from the elder’s crippled hand, and watched him look up at the sky. Draco was flying around the village in circles, watching the knight with disdain. He wasn’t really trying to look menacing either and Bowen was surprised that the people were afraid of him. With a grunt, he attached the tattered bag to his horse’s saddle.

“No!” a sharp voice pierced the air. “Do not give him anything! This man is a fraud!”

Bowen froze, clenching his fist, and sucked on his teeth in anger. Turning around, he pointed at the redhead and glanced back at the village chief who was clenching a very nasty looking scythe in his hand. He rose it towards the knight after hearing the gal’s statement. “It’s her!” he hissed, watching Kara stumble as she was trying to cross the run-down bridge. “She’s a wandering idiot! She blabbers nonsense!”

“This knight,” she sneered, “is no dragonslayer!”

The knight tapped his shield with dragon claws in hopes that it will send the right message to the village chief. It didn’t. The brute was staring right at the red-haired wench. And then, all of a sudden, he was saved by the person he never expected to see again.

“You’re mistaken, my child!” the monk called, making his way through the crowd. “He’s the greatest dragonslayer there is. Perhaps the greatest there will be!”

“Brother Gilbert!” Bowen cried in pure joy. Yes, the monk’s exaggerated fancies were exactly what he needed. Throwing his hands up, he greeted the older man warmly.

“Bowen, you’re alive! Praised be the saints. The saints be blessed!” the monk ranted, rushing towards the knight. “You’re alive!” His soft, ink-stained hand went for Bowen’s shoulder, then chest and finally for his hip, frantically searching for a missing limb. “And whole.”

“Ah, Brother Gilbert,” the knight chuckled, glancing over his shoulder at the amazed group of peasants. The chief let his scythe down slowly but obviously taken by the monk’s backup of Bowen’s story.

“You could not put your trust in a better man. I personally have seen him slay almost two dragons!” the monk encouraged the people, patting the knight’s shoulder.

“Oh, Brother Gilbert...”

“Almost?” the girl sneered bitterly, putting her hands to her hips. She was enjoying Bowen’s glare as he spun around to face her. His displeasure could only mean that he was worried and unsure. And that was exactly what she wanted to achieve. That, and to reveal the truth.

“Well, I didn’t actually see the deathblow of the second,” the monk replied, fiendishly whacking the knight’s armor, “but as Bowen is here, he must’ve won!”

“No,” Kara laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. It seemed that the knight was okay with lying to strangers and his friends as well! “Don’t you see? He’s in league with the dragon!”

Brother Gilbert stared at Bowen in pure confusion. And the best thing the best answer the knight could think of was a smug grin. He raised his eyebrows and the village chief chuckled. Soon, the whole village was laughing at the redhead.

“Well, if you find it so funny, what if the dragon beats him, huh? Do you want your money to end up wasted?” she ribbed, tearing the bag of coins from the knight’s saddle.

Brother Gilbert snatched it from her immediately. “I can hold the money until he finishes his job. Bowen never loses. Ain’t that so?”

“Sure, Gilbert,” the knight gritted out, taking a firm hold of his sword as he saw Draco swoop lower.

* * *

“A change of plan. No horse scoop. You’ll have to die,” the knight sighed, performing a silly sally, and thrust his sword forward.

“What? You know that I hate to improvise!” Draco pouted, avoiding the man’s attack.

People in the village cheered, while the redhead stood back, watching their dance.

“You should’ve told that to your girlfriend before she almost ruined the whole game!”

“Okay, okay, just calm down. What do you want me to do then?”

“Dive into the water?” Bowen suggested, shrugging.

Draco glanced at the dirty gray marsh, flailing his wings around, and growled. “Into that muck? Are you kidding me?”

“My, aren’t you a delicate flower!”

“Pf, have it your way then,” the dragon scoffed, letting Bowen drive him back to the swamp. He tried to mock the knight once more, hoping that this poor show could be over as well as their conning career: “The reward must be good this time, I imagine. A knight like you could make use of wooden spoons, buttons, and eight copper pennies!”

“Ugh, will you leave it alone?”

“Why can’t I just fly away? This charade isn’t even worth it! I’ll leave and there will be no victor.”

“Oh yes, there will be,” the knight hissed, inconspicuously pointing at the red-haired wench with his lance. “I’m not letting that girl best me!”

“Will you listen to yourself? You’re doing all this for _pride_?” Draco sighed in sudden realization. He was left speechless. The absurdity of the whole matter just intensified.

_Great, he thinks that he needs to fight for his pride. How human,_ Draco mused. _Bowen just simply isn't getting Kara's point. Ah, this is getting downright idiotic. Perfect._

“Stop it, please,” the knight implored, too tired and irritated to have this conversation with the dragon. “And get ready. Here I go.” With a single seemingly strong blow, the knight slid the lance beneath Draco’s armpit. If they were any closer to the crowd, the people would most definitely be able to see that their fight was a fake and that Kara was, indeed, right.

Draco gasped for breath and threw the most unrealistic death tantrum possible. He stumbled to the marsh and with one final loud exhale fell backward into the water. The crowd cheered. But that wasn’t the sound Bowen was interested in. Even through their loud screams and whistling, he could make out the dragon’s groan of pain.

He quickly walked over to the bridge, leaning his entire torso down. Draco was sploshed in the mud and water, rubbing his hurt neck. Bowen’s concern must’ve caught Kara’s attention because she was standing beside him in seconds. When she saw the dragon, the smug grin disappeared from her face very quickly.

“Draco? Draco, are you okay?” she asked, shoving the knight out of the way to take a better look at him. “Are you hurt?”

“I think my neck is broken… But I’ll live,” the dragon answered through the corner of his mouth and stopped moving as he heard approaching footsteps.

They belonged to overly-excited Brother Gilbert who threw himself at the knight, praising his victory: “Well done, Bowen! I think he’s even bigger than the last one!”

“He’s about the same size,” the knight muttered, biting his lip. This wasn’t good at all. Not one bit. Draco couldn’t possibly sneak away without alarming the peasants and Bowen had no idea what to do.

The knight looked over at Kara who was busy talking to the dragon and frowned. If it wasn’t for her, this could’ve gone a lot smoother! And Bowen was worried that the mess she’s made couldn’t be cleared up.

“It worked!” Kara beamed at Draco.

“Yes. Well done, honey,” the dragon praised her, trying not to wince as he smiled back at the redhead. “Now, would you kindly…”

“Meat!” came a loud shout from the village.

Bowen, Kara, and Gilbert turned around, while Draco just slightly shifted his head, unable to see what was going on from below the bridge.

“Meat!”

It was the peasant’s chief, holding a large knife in his hand.

“Meat!”

He turned around to face his followers and they all looked at the marsh hungrily.

Bowen knew what was up. He quickly grabbed Kara by the wrist and shoved her towards his horse. “Mount up!” he ordered and turned to the monk. “You too, Gilbert.”

The dragon’s head shot up in sudden realization. “Wait… Meat?!”

“Get the hell out of that river, Draco!” the knight called, no longer giving a damn about his pride, and climbed into his steed’s saddle in front of Kara and the monk. “We all need to get lost. And quickly!”

“What is going on?!” Brother Gilbert shrieked, surprised to see the dragon stumble out of the water and fly away while the peasants chased him with scythes, knives, and axes.

Bowen and Kara sighed in relief.

But the good feeling of knowing that Draco was safe from the dragon-eating peasants didn’t last for long. Bowen grabbed the reins, ready to spur his horse and gallop away, only to realize that they were surrounded by the barbaric scum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be fluffy as a cloud, so get ready for that. :D


	10. Chapter 10

“We’re going to die! God help us! We’re all going to die!” the monk shrieked in terror, clawing at Bowen’s surcoat, and grabbed his arm so hard as if his life was depending on it.

“Calm down, Brother Gilbert,” the knight said calmly, patting the elder’s shoulder. He’s grown quite used to flying like this – with Draco holding his steed and him – and the horse did too, remaining relaxed, not kicking its legs around. But the monk, well… His face was completely pale and he was shivering all over, almost as if he thought that the dragon was truly going to let them fall into the cold ocean beneath them. “We’re not going to die,” he added. “We’re just flying.”

“I see you gentlemen are having fun. Hope you won’t mind if I give you some more space,” the redhead huffed, reaching for the last knuckle of Draco’s loosely hanging thumb, and pulled herself up. She was able to climb up his forearm pretty easily – there were many large protuberant scales beneath his elbow – but as she moved higher, she realized there was nothing she could hold on to. Except for Draco’s arm, of course. But it was too wide and she couldn’t possibly wrap her limbs around it.

“Child! F-for the l-love of God! D-do you have a d-death wish?” Gilbert stuttered from beneath her. Kara didn’t turn to him, however. Looking down was never a good idea – especially not in this height and position. The wind itself was already making her dizzy as it pressed into her back with unrelenting force.

“Ugh, calm yourself, will you?” Bowen snapped and pushed the monk into the dragon’s palm just to be free of his bone-cracking squeezing. “It’s not like Draco’s going to let her fall!”

“That thing has a name? Won’t it eat her?”

Gilbert was quickly silenced by three displeased pairs of eyes. Closing his mouth shut, he leaned back to avoid the consequences of his words. But it was too late. The redhead glanced at him with fierce disdain, not letting her dark brown orbs fall any lower than on the monk’s face, and hissed: “Show some respect! Draco is no “thing”! Forget everything you’ve heard about dragons, Gilbert! He’s the kindest, most loving person and he’s certainly more human than most of the people I know!”

“My dear, as much as I appreciate being defended by you…” the dragon started, letting go of the horse with one hand – the other firmly holding its body. Brother Gilbert immediately freaked out and he was all over Bowen (who was as relaxed as it gets) in no time. Draco ignored the commotion and gently supported Kara’s feet, pushing her up onto his back. “I want you safe up here.”

“Oh please. You did it to stop me. Why? He was insulting you, Draco. I had to reprimand him!” she protested and actually considered climbing back into the horse’s saddle only to fight with the monk who was currently trying to climb Bowen like a mountain. The dragon’s hand returned to its previous position and he sighed in relief.

Kara grunted.

“Look. You felt at least some sort of empathy towards those bloodthirsty heathens back in the village, didn’t you?” the dragon asked patiently as he looked over his shoulder with a kind smile. The girl nodded and humbly traced her soft fingers along one of the alabaster spikes on his spine. 

Draco didn’t want to admonish her or anything, but it seemed that she wasn’t aware of it at all. So he pressed his nose into Kara’s arm, taking in her sweet scent. “Then try to show some compassion. He’s been through a lot this evening.”

“But…”

“Now, darling. When you first saw me, I doubt you thought anything other than that I was going to devour you. It’s too much for the poor fellow. Give him some time. He’ll figure out that I won’t ever live up to his expectations.”

Draco pressed a soft kiss into her hair and turned to check the horizon. He was searching for an island – a very particular one at that, with an old run-down castle built on its grounds.

Kara moved on top of him, crawling up his neck until she was sprawled between the two large horns above the dragon’s forehead. She was rewarded with an amazing view. Glancing down, she saw an unending field of blue and gold as the sun’s golden glitter danced along the waves. She wondered where they were heading for a long while, quietly staring forward.

“I’m telling him today,” the dragon said all of a sudden, tearing Kara out of her thoughts.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Draco snorted. No. He wasn’t sure at all even though he knew that deep down Bowen was a good, righteous man. But he was afraid that when the knight acknowledges the truth, he’ll run away from it. And without Bowen, there would be no such thing as Kara’s desired rebellion. Rebels need a leader – and they most definitely wouldn’t follow a woman, a dragon, and a monk (that is, if Gilbert decided to join them). Besides, the knight knew the tactics, what weapons to use and he was an excellent swordsman with unquestionable skills. If there was someone who could train peasants into soldiers, it was him.

Kara understood what Draco’s silence meant. So she let her hand slide down onto the side of his face and caressed him, showing support for his decision. “I know you’re worried and I want to tell you that you have this. Bowen will most likely come around – he cares about us,” she said, hoping it would soothe the dragon’s suspense, and shrugged. “Well, at least about you. And he needs you too.”

“I hope you’re right, little one,” he sighed quietly.

“Draco!”

The dragon craned his neck down to ascertain why the man called for him.

“What is this unholy place?” the knight asked with a lilt of worry in his voice, pointing at the large island in the sea. His blue eyes were jumping from the castle perched on a hill back to the dragon’s face.

“Unholy? This is Avalon. The resting place of King Arthur himself.”

“Arthur?” the monk marveled, startled by the dragon’s knowledge. “Pendragon?”

“Yes, priest.”

“Oh! Heavens be praised! I have found you, Avalon!” Brother Gilbert heaved, pulling his ink, quill, and a parchment from his travel bag, which was hanging on his shoulder. Muttering, he started writing as fast as his hand let him, surely leaving a bunch of uselessly poetic lines on the paper. He also seemed to forget everything that’s happened so far, ecstasy blocking his memory like a dark curtain.

* * *

“Oh, I can’t believe it!” the monk thrilled with tears in his eyes as he stood in front of King Arthur’s tomb and quickly crossed himself in a quiet prayer. “This is a place of hope. Of truth.” His eyes rose to the dragon who sat perched atop the stone tower with Pendragon’s engraving. “How did you find this place?” he asked.

“That is not important right now. I will tell you some other time if you’ll desire so,” Draco replied and looked at Bowen with hesitation, biting his lip from the inner side. Once he reveals the truth, there will be no turning back.

Kara sighed and strutted over to the knight, not wanting Draco to be the one who starts the conversation about the rebellion. She took Bowen’s hand into her own and rubbed slow circles into his calloused palm. “Bowen… Look around you. This place is a sign. Don’t be the bystander of Einon’s evils any longer. That’s not who you truly are. Here,” she reached for the man’s chest. “This is where the true knight you’ve buried all those years ago slumbers. Shake him awake, won’t you?”

Bowen frowned, pushing her arm away, and bitterly growled: “They’re not Einon’s evils. They never were. But you can’t see it. You don’t know what you’re talking about. He was a good boy full of love and kindness until one dragon bewitched him and…”

“I _do_ know that the evil is coming from Einon!” she hissed, irritated by the man’s unwavering disillusion.

“How?”

Kara gulped and all the anger fell off of her shoulders. “Well…” She turned to Draco – not demanding but silently asking him to continue if he was ready.

“Long ago, when man was young and the dragon already old, the wisest of our race took pity on man. He gathered together all the dragons, making them vow to watch over man always. And at the moment of his death, the night became alive with those stars,” he said solemnly, pointing up at the dragon constellation which shined brightly in the darkness of the night as if to emphasize Draco’s wise words. “And thus was born the dragons’ heaven. But when we die, not all dragons are admitted to this shining place. No, we have to earn it. And if we don’t, our spirit disappears as if we never were.”

Kara saw Bowen’s eyes dart from Draco to the ground and she mused how he’s going to react after the dragon finishes his speech. She instinctively put her hand on the man’s shoulder.

“That’s why I shared my life force with a dying boy. So I would reunite man and dragon and ensure my place among my ancient brothers of the sky. But… My sacrifice became my sin,” Draco finished, voice ever so gentle and solemn. And full of so much sorrow that Kara thought she was going to burst into tears at any moment. She wanted to run to him, hug him, bury her face under his chin and tell him that what he did wasn’t bad, but quite the opposite – kind!

“That was you? _Your_ heart beats in Einon’s breast?”

“Yes,” Draco sighed, jumping off of Arthur’s tower into the circle of stones representing the graves of the ancient king’s knights, and bowed his head in regret. “Half my heart that cost me all my soul. Even then I knew his bloodthirsty nature but I thought my heart could change him. I was… naive.”

Bowen barked a short, sharp laugh full of bitterness. “No more than I. I dreamed of serving noble kings, noble ideas. But dreams die hard and you hold them in your hands long after they've turned to dust. I won’t be that naive again!”

* * *

“I-I can’t believe he just let us leave like that!” the girl hissed, wiping the remaining mud off of Draco’s neck with a wet rag. They were both resting on a bank of a small, shallow creek that was running below Avalon while Gilbert wandered about, scribbling maps and notes into his papers. “He wants to fight. He wants Einon dead! And yet he just… Refuses what he sees and desires! Stubborn, stubborn man!”

Kara threw the cloth onto the ground, no longer needing it, and looked up only to find the dragon staring somewhere far away. He looked almost heartbroken and thus, she didn’t mind that he wasn’t paying attention to what she’s been saying. With a soft snort, she stood up and embraced the dragon. 

Finally, his attention turned to her. Resting one of his hands against her back, he heaved a heavy sigh and carefully ran his claw through her curly red hair.

“Draco? Are you okay?” she asked, concerned about his well-being. She’s never seen him so lost.

“I-uh, I’m sorry. I just… I’ve been thinking.”

“Do you want to talk?”

The dragon gave her a sad smile. “No. It’s okay, dear,” he whispered, tilting her head upwards, and slowly closed the distance between them.

With lips captured in a sweet kiss, Kara roamed her arms around his chest and up, and just like before an urge for more filled her belly. It was hot like fire and silky smooth, begging her to give in to her needs. 

But she couldn’t. 

Not here, not now. 

That’s why she pulled away after a while, but only barely, and whispered against his mouth: “I love you.”

Draco purred, kissed her forehead, neck, and shoulder, sending tingles all over Kara’s skin, and huffed a warm breath into her ruffled locks. “Oh, honey, you make my heart sing when you say that,” he muttered into her collarbone. “I love you. And I’m yours.”

Kara blushed harder than ever before and made zero effort to hide it. Draco just chuckled. She looked adorable with flushed cheeks. 

But even when Kara was able to bring joy into his soul on this dreadful day, he couldn’t keep his mind off of Bowen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a little. Please, let me know in the comments. Your feedback is what keeps me going! Love you all! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. So much fluff.

Kara was soundly wrapped in a warm fuzzy blanket, dozing, leaned against the dragon’s broad chest. Her sleep was light – thoughts kept flashing behind her closed eyelids along with the lightning bolts which were striking outside of the cave, bothering her already tired mind. She heard Draco grunt and shift behind her and all of a sudden her back slowly slid down to the ground. Eyes snapping open, Kara sat up and stared at the dragon in utter fear. He stood at the mouth of the cave, his silhouette black and shadow heavy.

“Draco? W-where are you going?” she tried quietly with a very obvious hint of worry in her voice.

“I’ve got to go back. For Bowen,” he replied, looking at the girl over his shoulder. He hated leaving her like this – without protection. She seemed so scared and befuddled. But at the same time, even through the darkness, he was able to recognize sentiment in her wide brown eyes. Hesitantly spreading his wings, Draco added: “Don’t be afraid. I’ll return soon – probably before dawn. And if you’ll feel like it, you can take the monk to your village and wait for me there. Or, hopefully, for us.”

“But in this weather?” Kara held her hand out towards the rumbling storm outside. She didn’t want the dragon to die over Bowen. Bolts were dangerous, she knew. One of them killed her grandfather when she was just a little girl. “You’ll get hurt!”

“Oh, dear. Worry not. I will be careful,” he whispered and, trying not to wake up the wriggling monk who was curled right beside the redhead, carefully craned his neck over a boulder to place a gentle kiss on Kara’s soft neck. It was an honest, loving promise and Draco hoped his little one knew that.

* * *

“Are you sure he’ll return? Because, my child, these people already think we’re a pair of prize idiots, I’m afraid,” Brother Gilbert remarked with an uneasy tone as they were following Hewe up the hill to the goat enclosure. The man was more than annoyed by them, chewing his cheek and clenching his fists as if he were to turn around at any moment to punch them. Kara figured the monk preferably wanted to avoid such a situation.

Kara didn’t really care. She wasn’t afraid of pain – well, not this kind of pain, at least. And, besides, she was sure that if he raised a hand against her, Draco would punch him a lot harder. But it was very unlikely – Hewe wasn’t a big fan of violence and her father used to be his best friend.

“It’s Draco, Brother. He always does right by me,” she reassured the monk quietly and didn’t even bother to hide the smirk on her face when she tugged at the sleeve of Hewe’s linen shirt. “We will win this rebellion, Hewe. I know we will! Together we’ll be able to throw off the yoke of Einon’s oppression and we’ll finally be free!”

The bear of a man glared at her with his one good eye and grabbed the shovel that lay in the muck by the rustic fence. “And now I know you’re completely mad! You want us to follow you and a bloody friar against Einon?” he scoffed, shaking his head.

“Yes, but…”

“No buts, woman! We’ve followed your father once and what did we get in return? Half of our family members died and instead of Freyne, his son is sitting atop the throne! I spent six years working in a quarry!” he snapped angrily, gritting his teeth. “We won’t fall for it again!”

“Please, just let me finish my thought. You’ll change your mind!” she implored firmly. “This time, we’re joined by…”

“I’ve had enough of your nonsense and mischief, Kara!” Hewe raised the shovel, threatening to use it against her, and she cringed in anticipation of a hit. “Now, get lost before…”

A loud swoosh pierced the air. It was an arrow, Kara realized after discovering its sharp end was stuck deep within the shovel’s blade. She quickly glanced at the hill and found Bowen, galloping to the fence with a bow in his hand. Her spontaneous and very much unexpected burst of laughter shocked the monk and Hewe just as much as her.

But she couldn’t quite control the happiness that suddenly filled her core. Bowen was back and that could only mean that Draco somehow managed to change the knight’s mind in the end.

“Save your strength for the fight against Einon,” Bowen said as he stopped his steed just beside them, holding his head high. His eyes were sparkling – Kara’s never seen that before. He also looked much younger, almost as if he was a brand new man with burning passion in his chest.

Hewe threw the shovel to the ground. “There isn’t any fight against Einon.”

“I’m going to start one,” Bowen replied with a wide grin, voice serious and sure.

“You,” the older man scoffed, “and what army?”

As Bowen rode up the hill and his horse reared, Draco’s silhouette covered the red rising sun, making everyone’s jaw drop in awe.

* * *

Kara truly couldn’t be happier. After Draco’s and Bowen’s extraordinary but very stylish arrival, a flame of hope lit in the peasants’ hearts. They were very keen to fight the tyrant king by their side – probably (and rightfully) thinking that Einon’s stronghold nor his knights stood a single chance against dragon strength and fire. Immediately, they started training, while Bowen looked after them and worked on a solid siege plan.

They worked until the sun hid behind the horizon, allowing the moon and the stars to overtake the sky. Hewe sent out a party of hunters who returned with a couple of deer and threw a party. They pulled tables out of their houses, lining them up, and quickly covered them with plates and tankards. With Bowen seated at the head of the table and the others by its sides they ate and drank until past midnight.

“I want to make a… What’s it called?” Hewe chuckled as he rose the tankard full of beer above his head, standing on top of a long bench to emphasize the importance of what he was trying to say.

“A toast,” someone replied.

“Y-yes! A toast!” he called.

Kara wasn’t sure what he said after that, since Draco who lay behind her pressed his nose into the curve of her neck and hummed. It was an innocent gesture of fondness and yet… She could feel the heat pooling deep in her abdomen. It was starting to unnerve her. Not because she wanted it gone, but because she wanted to fill the need.

She sighed and slowly traced her fingers up the dragon’s chest only to press them against the scar on his heart. With a frown, she remembered that the same heart beat in the king’s breast. 

They were exact opposites of each other – like black and white, like day and night. Draco had the most beautiful heart, the kindest soul, and yet… Not even his goodness could heal Einon’s evil. The bastard was a vile monster. And she wouldn’t have her beloved dragon die over him.

“Have you thought about how to break the heart bond?” the girl asked, looking up at him with hope.

“Yes, I have.”

Draco was thinking about it all the time – about how to separate the king’s wicked heart from his own. Every single method would most likely kill him and send his soul into endless oblivion. 

It didn’t scare him anymore. But the thought of losing Kara, of never seeing her again, not even in the afterlife – that was frightening. And he loved her. Stars above, he did. He’s never felt so attached to anyone before. Was he supposed to throw that and the joy of finally finding a kindred soul away?

“And I figured nothing yet. But I swear to you, little one, I’ll find a way.”

Kara shivered. The way his deep voice rumbled through her body made her belly full of butterflies. She closed her eyes for a moment, back arching closer to her partner, and then forced her eyelids to open just to check if everyone around the table was entertained. She figured that most of the peasants were tipsy, Bowen was absolutely wasted (he was blabbering nonsense to some random maiden) and Gilbert was dead asleep, sagged against Hewe’s shoulder.

The girl mused. Nobody would notice if they just disappeared for a couple of hours, she was sure. Quickly standing up, she took the tip of the dragon’s wing into her hand and pulled. 

Draco gave her a startled look but said nothing. He got up and followed her through the alley lined by small houses with thatched roofs and through the forest, not asking a single question.

Soon, they reached a beautiful clearing full of purple heather flowers. Kara spun around and giggled when her eyes reached the dragon’s astonished face. “What?”

“This place looks like a piece of heaven.”

“Yes. It does.”

“Well, how did you find it? A lucky accident?”

“I suppose you could call it that,” she replied with a sad sigh. Draco leaned down to her level, his kind amber eyes meeting her dark ones, and Kara could swear she saw longing mirror somewhere in their uncanny depth. “My father used to take me here when I was a little girl. And later it became a place where I could do whatever I wanted without anyone bothering me. Aside from him, you’re the first person I brought here and also the best man I know. I… I’d like to share this small piece of heaven with you.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Draco purred, practically melting when he heard those words. Kara was so incredible and loving and just… Just perfect. His heart throbbed for her with abandon. He wanted her until the end of the time. With a deep inhale, he touched his nose to her forehead and whispered into her hair: “You’re my everything. I don’t want to be without you ever again. Kara, I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. I want to spend every minute of my life with you. Will… will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she gasped, shocked and befuddled. A single tear of joy slid down Kara’s face as she reached out to hold the dragon’s jaw. 

The look they shared then was something she’d never forget. The pure love and need that passed between them were very much enough to make them lose it. 

Their mouths joined with undeniable passion, tongues exploring and toying together, and the girl didn’t even realize that Draco lay her down on the flowery carpet until she slightly fluttered her lashes.

It was a surprise when she found his neck towering above her small form, while his body rested just below her feet, curled almost into a circle. Breaking the kiss, she asked breathlessly: “How do dragons get married?”

“It’s simple, really. We vow that we’ll love one another until the day the stars all crumble and fall from the night sky,” Draco replied, caressing the side of her face all the way down to her chin. “For a dragon, such vow is unbreakable.”

“Oh,” she sighed, incredibly touched. He was truly willing to offer her his entire life and future. And Kara would very gladly do the same for him. She gently pushed the dragon’s face away and reached for a couple of flowers as a brilliant idea popped into her mind.

Draco studied her in silence, watching Kara braid two flower rings – one large and one tiny. All he could do was smile and marvel at how adorable the small woman which rested between his arms was. When she sat up and handed him the small ring, Draco kissed her cheek. “Love, are you sure about this? We don’t need to rush.”

“I am sure and I don’t want to wait any longer,” she replied firmly, looking at the wreath of heather flowers which would soon become a temporary reminder of their love and then up into Draco’s kind face. “So, who shall start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a little. I'd love to know what you think of it.  
> Also, you can expect some serious spice in the next part. :3  
> Have a nice day!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains smut and fluff.  
> It's also pretty long - like 3500 words.

Draco took the small heather ring between his thumb and forefinger as carefully as he could, trying not to crush it. That would be a very unpleasant anticlimax. He took a deep breath and looked deeply into Kara’s eyes, almost unable to believe that someone so pure and beautiful loved him enough to spend the rest of their life by his side. What a precious woman she was. Once upon a time, he wondered whether he was the luckiest or the most unlucky dragon. Turns out he was the luckiest one, after all.

The little one’s hand slid into the middle of his left palm as he gently held it, never breaking the eye contact. “Kara, my dear,” he started, slowly sliding the wreath to the last knuckle of her ring finger, “I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal, everlasting love and commitment. Hereby, I swear to cherish, honor and adore you until the stars shatter to silver dust. I am yours, and you are mine.”

Kara glanced down at the flowers wrapped around her finger and sighed in delight. She took a hold of the bigger ring, tears streaming down her face, and carefully slipped it over the dragon’s claw and then a bit lower. Just to make sure it wouldn’t accidentally fall off when he’d move his arm around. Draco’s vow bore deep into her soul – Kara felt like she’s been waiting to hear those words her whole life.

“D-Draco.” She didn’t expect her voice to tremble and break so much. But her partner didn’t mind, smiling at her from above with watery eyes. He was just as emotional and amazed as Kara. Quickly tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, she continued: “I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal love and commitment. Hereby, I swear to cherish, honor and adore you until the stars shatter to silver dust. I am yours, and you are mine.”

Draco purred, caressing Kara’s face, and leaned into her hand as she stretched her arm, longing to touch him. And not just that, he could tell by the desire in her eyes. Slowly, oh so slowly, he traced his mouth from her collarbone up to her lips, capturing them in a loving kiss that sealed their bond. She tasted like fresh strawberries, mint and smelled like a warm summer evening and heather. He could hardly imagine anything better than this – just her presence, her tongue against his was a paradise. When she leaned back and pulled him with her, sprawling her body and hair into the blooming purple mass, the dragon froze.

Kara was untying the laces on the front side of her dress, loosening and pulling them off to reveal her soft pale skin. As her partner’s hand came to stop her, she gazed at his worried expression. The warm knot of longing in her abdomen only tightened. Reaching out to her dragon, she whispered: “I’m ready for this, I truly am.” She hoped it would placate her brand new caring husband because she wasn’t willing to wait for this any longer. “I want you, Draco.” He’s been healing the bruises Einon left on her body for a long time now and this, she knew, was the right time to cure the only one that was left. The deepest one.

“But, angel, your heart is beating so fast,” he said, trying to oppose her. He’d never forgive himself if he gave in to his desire and then unknowingly hurt her.

Yes. She was aware that her heart was racing. Kara was truly nervous, but only since she’s never been this intimate with anyone. Not because she was afraid that she’d think about Einon again and crumble. She knew that couldn’t happen, not when she craved to feel Draco in her veins. He was the only one she fully trusted. “It is,” she nodded, clawing at the tactile muscles beneath the scales on the dragon’s chest. “Only for your touch and attention. Please. Don’t you want me too?”

“Heavens, yes! Of course, I do. I just…” He figured mentioning Einon out loud would definitely ruin the mood – and not only for Kara. With a soft snort, he tilted his head and added: “I thought you might need more time after all that’s happened.”

“I’m fine,” she said firmly.

“Okay.”

“But…”

“Yes, my love?”

Kara let out a nervous giggle and bit her lip. “I don’t know what to do,” she whispered shyly.

“Hmm, you don’t need to do anything. Just lay back and let me do the work,” Draco purred into the crook of her neck, reached for the hem of Kara’s pink dress and pulled it over her stretched arms. He carefully put it down on the ground while the girl worked on the ties of her undergarments and when he turned to her, she threw it away into the grass, completely naked.

And stars above, she was the most gorgeous thing he’s ever laid eyes on.

Kara’s soft skin was covered with goosebumps. The chilly night breeze danced along her beautiful curves and Draco couldn’t wait any longer. He leaned in to kiss her lips and slowly moved lower, pecking every inch of skin from her jaw, down her long neck, to her collarbone, and stopped in the middle of her sternum. “Pretty,” he muttered and pressed his nose into her chest, experimentally giving her right breast a fleeting lick. “Is this okay?”

The girl wriggled beneath him, laughing. “You’re tickling me!” she whined and pushed his nose lower. It wasn’t uncomfortable – quite the contrary, but the night air felt cold against the wet path on her chest and it sent shivers down her spine. Besides, the clenching need between her thighs was starting to get truly unbearable. The dragon traced his mouth along her abdomen and Kara’s back arched, seeking more of his touch.

Draco stared into her eyes from under half-closed lids, spreading her legs as he shifted his head between them and mischievously nipped at her inner thigh. “Getting a little impatient, aren’t we?” he purred with a soft smile on his face, kissing the woman’s knee. “Relax, darling. I’m not trying to tease you, but to make you feel good and show you just how much I love you.”

Kara sucked in a breath and her heart skipped a beat as she realized that in this position, she was entirely exposed to her partner. Embarrassed at first, she tried to cover her red face with her hands, but stopped, knowing that there was nothing to be shy about. Not in front of her loving, caring Draco. With a sigh, she let them fall into the heather, glanced at the flowery ring on her finger and then back at her lover. His confidence couldn’t be denied by any means.

When the dragon carefully slid his palm beneath her butt, gently squeezing the plump flesh, and lay his head on the ground, Kara’s eyes widened. Draco’s exhale grazed her wet folds, followed by his hot pliant tongue. She had no time to ask what on Earth he was doing, immediately turning into trembling, helpless putty owing to the dragon’s lazy, unhurried licks. Never in her life has she experienced such intense, beautiful pleasure.

The time went missing as she writhed and quietly whispered soft nothings into the night, no longer able to comprehend what was happening. Mind clouded in desire, heat and sheer bliss, she felt tension slowly creep into her body through her steadily curling toes. As it rose higher and higher, her head spun around and she couldn’t see clearly anymore. 

Stars be merciful, Draco loved hearing her pant and moan while the tips of her fingers dug into the scales on his nose as she reached out for him with abandon, begging: “Please… Please… I’m… I-it feels so good, Draco. Please.” He was pretty sure she didn’t even know what she was asking for, oblivious to the release that was waiting on her just a couple of drags of his tongue away. But the pay-off would be just the sweeter. 

No. No, the sweetest, actually. Her first.

Kara felt as though she was standing on the edge of an incredibly high cliff, leaning forward and forward. And with one last flick of the wet muscle against her, she crumbled and fell. With a high pitched cry, she shivered, one hand holding onto Draco’s arm which lay beside her, the other groping grass and flowers. As her pleasure gradually faded away and she came to her senses, no longer clutching her surroundings or her partner’s hand, Kara took a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh air.

Draco chuckled and rested his chin on the top of the girl’s knee, looking into her startled but satisfied face. “Ready for something a bit different, my dear?”

“Yes, yes…” she gasped, carelessly waving her hand, and didn’t even bother to open her eyes. Whatever he wanted to do, it would make every single inch of her body tingle and fill her needs, she was sure. “Do whatever you want, baby.”

“I’ll need your help though,” the dragon said, smiling, and reached for Kara’s hand which lay against her belly. Her fingers were cold. With a frown, he pressed her palm to his chest, making sure to warm it up before leading it to her clenching core. Draco had to bite his lip at the sight, leaning his weight on his right hip to shift and ease the pressure tormenting his own throbbing problem.

“Oh,” she gasped quietly, sitting up as her lover pulled her closer by her thighs, and let the pads of her fingers graze the wet, tender flesh. Unlike when the dragon touched her, it didn’t send hotness through her entire being but felt nice otherwise. Kara didn’t know what to do though, so she looked up at her partner for guidance.

“We need to stretch you a little, okay? Just… Press your finger in.” He watched Kara obediently do as he said. Her middle finger slipped within her easily, making her gasp in surprise. “There you go. Now wriggle it around,” he added, eyes following the slow circling movements of her knuckle. “Good girl,” he praised, “you’re doing great. Now, add another.”

Kara gulped nervously, worried that the stretch will burn and remind her of… No. She didn’t want her thoughts to wander away like this. Einon had no place between her and Draco – she wasn’t willing to allow that, not when she wanted to focus only on her lover.

Shaking her head, she eased her forefinger into her opening, feeling the silky walls tighten around her digits. Kara quickly figured she was able to take more and scissored her fingers instinctively, making the dragon groan and nudge her shoulder.

“Well done. Now let me play with you some more. I promise it’ll be worth your while.”

She leaned her torso forward to kiss Draco, still smiling, flattered by his praise and care. Even after pulling away from her partner’s lips, Kara refused to lie back. She wanted to see what he was about to do. The dragon didn’t seem to mind, casually lowering his face to make sure that she’d be really prepared to take him.

Kara shivered. The sight of Draco’s head between her legs and the feeling of his tongue twisting and curling inside of her was just something else. And then, as the tip of his tongue rose and he dragged it backward, he hit a spot that made her vision blurry. He withdrew, licking the side of his mouth, and took a hold of her sides. Rolling onto his back, Draco seated Kara on top of his chest and brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

“Now, before we continue – or before you look behind you, I want you to know that there’s nothing to worry about. This will work, I’ve done it before,” the dragon tried to reassure her, peppering her shoulder with quick pecks to help relieve the tension in her muscles. He could tell she was nervous and yet Kara turned her head without hesitation, freezing as she did.

“W-well,” she stuttered, taking in the impressive yet scary size of her partner’s manhood – approximately, she’d say it was about as big as her. For a split second, Kara wanted to back out. To tell her lover that she wasn’t ready for this and she knew Draco would be just fine with it. But… Her body was desperate to be filled, her heart begged for their union and her mind stopped caring about possibility. After all, if Draco said this was going to work, then it would work – he was no fool and he most definitely would never hurt her. Clearing her throat, she added: “Ain’t you a big boy?”

“Darling.” Draco’s voice was dead serious. Kara figured he must’ve noticed a hint of discomfort in her tone. “Don’t push yourself.”

“I’m not pushing myself. I just got a little confused for a moment,” she said truthfully, swallowing the unnecessary fear and banishing it out of her soul. “I trust you.” Proving that she meant what she just told him, Kara moved over to the dragon’s abdomen – the scales there were smoother and softer than the ones on the upper side of his body – and reached for the slick pulsating shaft. Testing the pink flesh, Kara was oblivious to what she should do to make the dragon feel good.

Draco groaned and gently wrapped his fingers about Kara’s frame, positioning her above his underbelly. “Let’s save that for some other time,” he purred, seeing the little one’s startled face.

“Did I do something wrong? Did that feel bad?”

“No!” he protested gently, chuckling. “Quite the opposite, my dearest. But right now, I’m dying to feel you.”

“All right,” Kara smiled, looking into the dragon’s kind face. His love and need flooded out the feeling of suspense at once, leaving Kara calm and full of desire. 

Draco was letting her sit on top of him. He gave her the reins, submitting despite the dominance and power she saw in his amber eyes. He wanted to make her feel safe – that’s why he was offering control to her. And Kara couldn’t thank him enough for that.

Very carefully, she adjusted her hips to rub her sensitive bits against the blunt head of her lover’s shaft. They both let out a soft sigh, never breaking eye contact. “You do it,” she whispered, spreading her arms and legs, practically lying on the dragon’s belly. “Please.”

Draco nodded, placing his palm on top of Kara’s back and caressed her, checking whether she was relaxed. The little one’s vision kept jumping from her hands over her shoulder and the tension in her hips was more than obvious. Lifting his folded wing from the grass and flowers, he fondly turned Kara's head forward. She seemed a bit lost.

“My love, I want you to look at _me_. At least for now,” he cooed. “If anything won't feel right, let me know.”

Kara blinked, observing the dragon’s face. His horns were surrounded by the purple heather, bringing out the bright yellow color of his eyes which looked absolutely unearthly as stars mirrored in them. She longed to trace her fingers down Draco’s strong jawline and chin. But they were too far away – close, yet separated by the huge size difference of their bodies.

“Handsome,” she muttered and gasped, feeling the firm warmth of her lover spread her folds and dive into her – _fitting_. It didn’t even hurt. Her walls welcomed the stretch and the fullness, making her squirm in need for more. Kara’s eyes fluttered. “Oh, Draco…”

The dragon growled beneath her, gritting his teeth in order to keep control over himself, and pushed deeper. Kara was so hot, so tight and her insides were spasming around his cock hard enough to make him burst. He had to take a couple of deep breaths and focus on fondling the girl to alleviate the stiffness in his abdomen. Her soft moans and sighs didn’t help him much.

Kara rocked herself lower, wanting more, and her lover happily obliged. In a single slow thrust, he buried the rest of his shaft deep within the woman’s small body, with a raspy: “Damn, love. You're taking me so well.” Draco slid his hand down to her side, fixing her upright, and gave her some time to adjust while adoring the sight of her straddling his hips.

Kara stopped moving and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of utter fullness which made her head spin. She felt Draco everywhere, in each inch of her being, pressing on every sensitive spot, and in her very soul as well. Perfect. There was no other word for it. And she knew that this was exactly where she was supposed to be – with Draco. For the rest of her days.

“O-one,” she muttered quietly, smile tugging at her lips.

“Yes, at last,” Draco added.

Bracing herself against the dragon’s muscular thigh, she swayed her hips back and forth, back and forth until the rhythm became the most natural thing in the world. The sheer strength in the arms that settled on her sides to help her bounce up and down made her quiver. Draco was ever so gentle with her, even when he was spiraling down into the depths of intense pleasure. He made sure to bump into the bundle of nerves with each stroke, slowly but surely building up Kara’s release.

“Kara, darling, you’re driving me crazy,” the dragon purred, voice dropping so low that her back arched, and gently rubbed circles into her underbelly. “I love you so much.”

“I-I love you too, Draco,” she whispered, tears of joy sliding down her face. The dragon’s thumb came to wipe them away and stroke her soft puffed cheek. He was so good to her. So good. He just kept giving and giving and giving, expecting nothing in return.

She turned to kiss his knuckle and leaned her entire weight into his palm, humming. His touch was so different from Einon’s. Gentle caresses, so loving and adoring, eager to show his feelings which were pure. There was no want to own in them. Just passion and desire. Even when her legs gave out and Draco took control, he still made love to her, not breaking the pattern she’s set.

Kara recognized the tension that was creeping into her fingers and squeezed her lover’s thigh to let him know that she was getting close. The way he moved in and out of her, hot and pulsating, along with the seductively deep groans... It was too much. She was desperately trying to hold on a little longer and so was her partner who decided to slowly lift her up.

“My love…”

Kara’s eyes widened. He wanted to pull out. “N-no,” she cried shakily, pressing her hands into his until Draco stopped moving. This time, it seemed that he was the dazed, confused one. “I want you. All of y-you, Draco.”

“What if you will regret this when…”

“I will not regret this,” she replied firmly, knowingly looking into his wise eyes. “I would never regret having your baby. I swear.”

“You will be the death of me, my dear. You’re so amazing,” he purred, letting Kara slide back down and only started moving once their hips met. Draco was losing it by then, picking up the pace of his thrusts, and all he had managed to do before spilling himself inside of Kara was emit a low moan.

She chanted his name, vision white, and trembled in the unrelenting pleasure of her lover’s final erratic thrusts. Her body went limp, dropping heavily onto the dragon’s belly, and she just lay silently, occasionally shivering. After he pulled out with a soft sloppy sound, Kara brushed a mop of her ruffled red hair from her flushed face, crawling up Draco's chest.

He looked at her, still catching his breath with eyes half-closed, and chuckled. “You’re too cute, Kara,” he purred, rolling them over, and pecked the corner of her mouth.

Her hands reached out for the dragon immediately, pulling him into a deep kiss, and she sighed. Kara felt so hot. She was thankful for the cold touch of the ground. But even when her lover was pretty much a living, breathing furnace, she didn’t want to wriggle out of his arms. 

When Draco turned his attention to her neck and sucked a love mark into her salty, sweaty skin, she clenched, already missing their union. But she was too exhausted – she wouldn’t be able to handle more.

“Draco, baby, I’m...” She clamped a hand over her mouth, yawning. “I’m spent.”

The dragon pressed her close to his chest, covering her body with his wing as if it was a blanket, and lay his head beside her. “Get some rest, my love. You may sleep as long as you want. I highly doubt Bowen will be able to get out of his cot before noon. So there’s no need to rush,” Draco muttered, mouth pressed against her hair, and closed his eyes. “Good night, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, big guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm terribly sorry if I made this awkward! I'm not so good at writing sex scenes. Anyway, I hope I'll be able to publish another chaper as soon as possible. Have a nice day and thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Kara shifted with a pleased sigh, curling closer into her partner’s warm body. As she was slowly slipping into consciousness, she remembered the last night’s events and lazily opened her eyes to check whether they weren’t just a nice dream. But the dozing dragon whose arms were wrapped about her naked form was an undeniable proof that she was, indeed, his wife. The ache between her thighs reminded her that she was also his lover. 

The redhead sat up, shivering at the feeling of fullness in her belly, and leaned into Draco’s neck, counting the larger glittery gold scales in its middle with soft, quick pecks. The dragon purred in his sleep, unknowingly caressing the girl’s hair and back with his majestic wing, and eagerly pressed Kara against his broad chest. She giggled. Nuzzling his neck, Kara slowly moved up, all the way to his jaw and lightly bit his lower lip. 

She was immediately rewarded with a low chuckle and a deep, passionate kiss as the dragon captured her mouth with his own, wide awake. Kara felt a sudden brush of cold morning air against her skin when Draco moved his arms – the left one settling on her back while the right one came to caress her face and hair. The breeze sent shivers up and down her spine and she wouldn’t have it. 

Kara tucked her legs close to her partner, seeking more warmth, and pressed her face into the dragon’s nose as their lips parted. She traced one of her fingers down the scar between his nostrils, wondering whose blade left it there. But she saved that question for later, feeling too snug to ask Draco for any answers. The only thing that mattered was that she was safe within his embrace. Safe from Einon, harm and stress as well. 

“Good morning,” Kara whispered coyly, smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

The dragon hummed and his big yellow eyes fluttered open. “Hmm, good morning, love. How are you feeling?” Draco asked quietly, voice raspy and rough from sleep. His gaze immediately darted to the girl’s thighs, checking for signs of blood. Now that he was thinking straight, worry that he’s hurt his precious little one wrinkled his forehead. What if he wasn’t careful enough? While they were making love, he was gone the last couple of minutes. He didn’t even _remember_ what happened back then. “I... Didn’t harm you yesterday. Or did I?” 

“Oh. No! No, of course you didn’t,” she replied with a wide reassuring grin, not taken by surprise. She knew that the dragon would ask something on those lines sooner or later. Draco was too caring – and that was one of the main reasons why Kara loved him so much. The girl was also pretty sure that her partner had some strange sense which allowed him to acknowledge whether she felt any sort of discomfort because he arched his scaly eyebrows. 

“Okay. I do ache a little,” she admitted, one hand sliding down to her buzzing underbelly, “but it’s a good pain – very subtle and it’s, well, reminding me of how having you within me felt. I could get used to it rather quickly, I imagine.” 

“Don’t talk like that,” the dragon growled playfully, licking the purple mark on her shoulder. The woman was tempting him – nipping his neck, pushing his hand down to her butt and giggling once he squeezed the plump flesh. And stars above, he would gladly have her right away. “Not unless you want me again. Because I’m not in the mood for teasing right now.” 

“Come on. After yesterday, I think we both know who’s the tease here!” Kara stood up, ready to straddle Draco’s neck and coddle him. She wanted to please him just as much as he pleased her last night. Find all of his sensitive spots, discover every scar and see him shiver beneath her touch. But before she could do as much as lean closer to Draco, her stomach turned wobbly and a nasty feeling slithered up her throat. Without thinking, Kara rushed over to the nearest bush, leaving the dragon completely confused, and fell on all fours. 

“Poor dear!” The dragon winced emphatically and swiftly strode to the gagging girl, lightly brushing her back to comfort her at least a little. This wasn’t good. _Not good at all._

Kara shivered at the disgusting, bitter taste in her mouth, coughing a couple of times, and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. “I’m fine now, It’s probably nothing. It happened a couple of times before,” she mumbled, softly patting Draco’s offered palm and holding onto it as he pulled her up to her feet. His worried look was back again and she found it strangely unnerving for some reason. “So I’m sure it has nothing to do with you.” 

“Huh.” Draco mused, trying to suppress the uncanny nervousness that’s gathered in his gut due to Kara’s words. He hoped it was nothing, really. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time he felt nervous over a coincidence. But still… His gut was usually right and he wasn’t keen on having Kara’s sickness – or whatever that was – untreated and unexplained. 

“I think you should go see a healer, love,” he suggested sweetly, caressing the woman’s flushed cheek. He checked her temperature, slowly swiping the pad of his thumb over her forehead, and snorted. She didn’t have a fever, thankfully. 

“Oh, please, Draco. I’m all right. It must’ve been that meat I ate for dinner at the party. It smelled kinda funny, yet I decided to unwisely consume it anyway,” she pointed out, flailing her arm around. “Or maybe my body refused to tolerate that oriental spice Brother Gilbert put in the stew with Hewe’s permission. Visiting a healer isn’t necessary, I’m sure. It’ll be gone in a few moments.” 

“I insist that you go anyway,” the dragon said firmly. 

Kara frowned, rubbing big slow circles into her abdomen. “Draco, I…” 

“Kara, my dearest, I implore you. The healer will be probably able to figure out what’s causing your nausea and she will surely give you some useful advice. Besides, I’ll come with you. You needn’t be worried,” the dragon tried to placate her, kissing her temple. Then he leaned to the redhead’s ear, whispering: “After you get your treatment, we can pick up where we left off, hmm?” 

The girl sighed and looked up, meeting Draco’s loving but anxious gaze. Kara rubbed her stiff nape and buried her face into his elbow, taking in his earthy scent rather than the strong fragrance of the heather flowers which suddenly became annoying to her. “As you wish then. Let’s go see the healer.” 

* * * 

“Just a moment, okay? Currently, Beth has someone who accidentally stabbed themself in the leg inside. But they're ready to leave, so... It won't take long,” the young dark-haired lass (undoubtedly the healer’s right hand) said as she closed the door of the small house at the edge of the village. 

Kara huffed in annoyance. She turned to her partner who lay on the ground beside her and quickly checked whether anyone was around. The village was empty, so Kara hugged the dragon’s forearm. 

She knocked thrice before the girl showed up and Draco seemed to get more nervous when nobody answered the first couple of minutes. He was starting to make her feel extremely flustered. 

Since they’ve reached the village, he never let his guard down, always keeping his piercing eyes on her. They were full of some new sort of knowledge which she couldn’t quite put – it almost seemed as if he figured out something important, but was afraid to tell her. Draco’s tense, upset silence was frightening her more than any possible threat. 

“Talk to me,” she bade, unable to carry the heavy nervousness that hung in the air like an unpleasant smell. The dizziness wasn't helping her to remain calm either. “Say something, Draco. What are you thinking about? Why do you look so... _scared_?” 

“I apologize, love. For acting strange. It’s just that I have got a funny feeling about this situation,” he uttered, shaking his head, and fell into silence again. For a long while. Kara was about ready to burst into tears out of sheer angst when he finally decided to speak. “I’d tell you, but I am worried that my words might hurt you or terrify you so much that you will crumble. And, dear one, that is the last thing I want.” 

“Amazing,” she scoffed. “If you don’t want me to crumble, Draco, you better speak up, because I am on the edge of crumbling out of nervousness!” 

“I can’t. I am terribly sorry for rattling you like this, but I need you to trust me when I say that it’s better like this. Can you do that for me? Can you relax?” 

Kara was genuinely surprised that her partner didn’t snap at her yet, always answering slowly and with unlimited patience even though he was on the verge himself. Her chest tightened in guilt. “Yes, but... Please, relax for me too. I can’t stand seeing you on pins and needles as if my morning sickness was a death verdict.” 

With a heavy sigh, the dragon simmered down. “There. I banished every thought of what could possibly go wrong into nothingness. For this moment, that is. Now, do you feel better?” 

“Yes,” the redhead replied, smothering the nervousness as well, and took a long, deep breath. “I’m sorry for bursting like that.” 

“That’s okay, I understand.” 

“Kara!” the assistant called, peeking from the slightly opened door. “You can come in now. And, uh,” she looked up at the dragon curiously, “I’d invite you in as well, Draco, but I’m afraid that you won’t fit without destroying the roof.” 

“Actually,” Kara muttered and winked, stepping into the house and glancing over her shoulder with a teasing smile, “he has a very mysterious ability to fit into small, tight spaces.” 

She didn’t get to hear Draco’s reaction to her pun, because two pairs of hands quickly pulled her inside of the modest cottage. Wreaths of herbs were hanging from the ceiling, shelves attached to the walls were full of different kinds of potions and ointments – their mixed smells irritated Kara’s unsteady stomach. The healer appeared by her side out of nowhere, like a wraith, and the red-haired lass coughed in surprise. 

Beth was an elderly woman with silver hair which she wore tied into a bun. Her green orbs were bright, always shining mischievously, and kind. They reminded her of Draco’s eyes – but his were also full of power and mysterious wisdom which no human could ever understand. It was eerie, yet strangely attractive and captivating. Shaking her head, she turned her attention to the older woman and gulped. 

“Kara! It’s been quite a while since I’ve seen you!” Beth beamed, invitingly spreading her arms, and gently put her hand on her back. The healer lead Kara to a small bench in the center of the room and bade: “Sit! Sit, dearest! And tell me what’s troubling you.” 

“Nothing major, I suppose. I was sick this morning – I threw up.” 

“Hmm. Out of nowhere? Just,” Beth asked, snapping her fingers, “like that? Has it occurred before?” 

“Yes, a couple of times. Mostly in the morning.” 

“Interesting,” the elderly woman muttered and knelt in front of the girl, kneading her belly. Her eyebrows rose. Kara shifted away from her uncomfortable squeezing and scowled at her in confusion. “Tell me, baby girl. Have you been with someone? Do you have a partner?” 

“Well, yes. But I don’t understand…” 

“Oh! Lucky lad then,” Beth smiled, hugging Kara tightly, and pushed a small bag into her satchel. “You’re pregnant, my darling! Don’t eat what makes you sick, okay? I also gave you some herbs that should settle your stomach.” 

Kara’s heart skipped a beat and her jaw dropped open. Shakily, she questioned: “H-how do you know that?” 

“I can feel, dear one! You’re either in the second or third month. I am surprised that you have not noticed your weight gain,” the woman replied excitedly, pulling away. But as soon as she saw Kara’s mortified expression, she pouted, snorting. “Well, you don’t look very happy.” 

How could she be happy when her whole world just crumbled to pieces. Even from afar, Einon finally managed to break her, right when she thought her life couldn’t be any better. She stood up on weak legs and thanked Beth, sounding more like a ghost than a living person, and slowly walked out of the room. She ignored the girl with raven hair who called after her and shut the door with a loud slam. 

“I… I am p-p…” she tried, shaking like a leaf. But before she could explain what Beth told her, Draco cradled her in his arms and pressed his jaw against her back, whispering reassuring, loving words into her ear. And somehow Draco _knew_ just what’s happened. Perhaps owing to his good hearing, perhaps because of her instant breakdown. It didn’t matter. 

“Shh, my love,” he cooed. “We’ll handle this. Together. Okay?” 

Kara nodded, holding onto him for dear life, and sobbed. The dragon leaned her against his heart, letting her listen to his soothing heartbeat. Draco hoped he’d be able to help the little one cope with the current situation, even though he couldn’t even imagine what she’s going through. He was secretely worried that this would happen – that she’d end up having the king’s child unwillingly. 

“I’ll take care of you. A-and as far as I am concerned, the baby is mine. You hear, my love?” 

“T-thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for a small delay in updating - I've been distracted (:D). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a little. Kara's going to have a hard time for a while but... She has Draco to help her go through it! :*


	14. Chapter 14

“I’m terrified!” Kara cried, sitting down onto one of the smaller boulders near the waterfall. The dragon suggested that they should talk about the whole matter in private, just to prevent the information about the redhead’s pregnancy from reaching the wrong ears. 

Draco also made sure that the healer would remain silent – a simple polite request was enough to seal her mouth. Well, hopefully. Because threatening old ladies was way too far below him.

He craned his neck over the girl’s form – she huddled up on the top of the rock, holding her knees, and proceeded to shed a rather unhealthy amount of tears. There was no use stopping her, Draco figured. The lass had to let all the stress, anger and helplessness out whereas he had to suffocate it all within. 

He was just about ready to burn Einon to charcoal for what he did to his beloved, sweet Kara. But he had to stay as calm as possible, since his other half was currently unable to relax and he was supposed to balance her.

The dragon caressed Kara’s bright red curls and carefully slid his hand lower, offering support. “Of course you are. After what you’ve been through, your fear is utterly reasonable, my dear. But,” Draco leaned over the girl’s shoulder, locking his gaze on her red, watery eyes, “that’s why we need to talk about what _exactly_ terrifies you. We’ll figure it out.”

Kara shivered and shifted closer to him, resting her cheek against the dragon’s shoulder. The whole world was falling apart around her but Draco was solid, true and there. 

For her. 

Because he loved her. 

Everything bad that’s happened to her so far turned her vision dark, making him shine all the brighter against the gloom of Kara’s thoughts. A small, sad smile landed on her lips as she looked up at her partner, trying to find the right words.

“I-I,” she tried quietly, voice breaking under the pressure of feelings that were crashing into her trembling heart in unrelenting waves. She touched her forehead, rubbing small circles into the painful spot between her eyebrows, and managed to sort her thoughts. 

The more she was trying to understand what she was afraid of, the more frantic and lost she became. Kara’s frustration bubbled up as soon as the dragon moved closer, securing her in his arms. “I’m not afraid of Einon, nor of the birth or anything. It’s just…”

Draco tilted her head higher with the tip of his claw, making sure that her eyes wouldn’t leave his. Kara wasn’t even startled by the fact that his kind, loving gaze brought her peace which let her form the right sentences to express herself. “What if every time I’ll look at that child the memory of that monster will flash in front of my eyes? What if I’ll never be able to be a good mother because I won’t love the baby as much as it’ll deserve? W-what,” she muttered and tears started streaming down her face again, “if I’ll despise my baby?”

“Kara, my love, you’re not the same girl that I carried from the village a couple of months ago. You’ve grown strong and now you are ready to face Einon – once that’s done, once he’s dead, I believe that this baby,” the dragon gently stroked the redhead’s belly with his knuckles, “will become a reminder of your strength. And you will love her, for you’ll know that she’s yours and mine. Not his.”

Kara leaned in to kiss the dragon, bringing her hands to the sides of his chin, and reveled in the solace that Draco’s words brought her. If he was right, then the world was shattering around her only to create a better one. But if he was wrong… Well, only time will tell. For now, that was enough to keep her fears chained and more or less harmless. And then, she remembered something that the dragon said – it’s caught her attention. When he spoke of the baby, he spoke of _her_. “ _She_ , Draco?”

The dragon chuckled and, eyes falling to the ground in shyness, coyly added: “I’d like to have a daughter and, uhm… I guess that slipped.”

“That’s adorable,” Kara uttered. A slight spark of joy glittered in her dark orbs and Draco smiled, ever so gently taking her small palm into his. But behind that shimmer of happiness, he could still see worry. And he supposed it wouldn’t go away any time soon – at least not until he’d find a way to kill Einon without sacrificing himself first. Thinking of that…

“You know what? I think we should visit one place. There’s a book concerning the heart bond and, perhaps, we could discover some needed answers there. It’s pretty far though, so we’ll have to fly. Or, if you don’t feel like it, I can go there alone later – I won’t mind,” the dragon suggested. Partly because he wanted to have a plan since the battle was inching closer with each passing hour. On the other hand, he wanted to distract Kara. 

He’s learned through the many years of his life that overthinking is useless. Unless someone wants to get caught in their head.

“Okay. I’ll come with you. Although I don’t think I’ll be of much use to you. But it’s better than sitting here and bawling my eyes out, anyway.”

* * *

Draco landed on a grassy sunlit plain. Golden light danced along the ruins of a large castle that once stood in its middle. As Kara climbed off of the dragon, her lips parted in amazement. It was a glorious sight. One of the run-down castle walls made of alabaster stones still towered high above the ground and led the girl’s gaze to the cliff behind the sward. And there, in the shadows of the rocks, Kara saw the mouth of a colossal cave – it was probably even thrice as big as the one behind the waterfall.

“Draco, what is this place?” Kara asked, glancing up at her partner who seemed a bit uneasy. His eyes, full of sorrow, were transfixed on the ruins.

“It used to be a town, my dear. A city surrounded by the walls of a great castle,” the dragon sighed woefully, leading Kara through the remains of burned wooden pillars, benches and stone fences. “It was all connected to this cave,” he added when they reached the entrance in the rocky wall. “That’s the only place that… Wasn’t destroyed. The book about heart-sharing should be in there somewhere. Though I don’t remember in which room exactly since I haven’t been here for a long time. We’ll have to split.”

Kara was never afraid of shadows and darkness, but this place sent shivers down her spine. She didn’t want to get lost in there – or to find a crazy hermit somewhere inside. “I… I think I’ll rather stick with you,” she muttered, rubbing the hem of her soft pink skirt between her fingers. “You know, just in case.”

“Feel free to,” Draco chuckled and inhaled, breathing fire into the corner of the cave’s entrance. Much to Kara’s surprise, the cave rocky hall was enlightened within seconds. She looked to the ground and discovered that her partner ignited a line of very old dry wood that snaked along the boulders. The beauty of the place was undeniable. In the back of the long chamber, there was a big, wide platform. Two tables stood in front of it. They were covered in dust yet Kara was able to recognize the deep engravings in their legs – they had a floral motive. As her eyes strayed upwards, she noticed a shiny chandelier. The small fractions of glass mirrored the golden light of the flames.

“Wow, it’s beautiful in here,” she gasped, tangling a lock of her hair around her forefinger.

“If you ignore the webs and the dust then yes. It is beautiful.”

Draco’s voice sounded even more nostalgic and Kara hoped she’d gather the courage to ask him why. Without another word, he headed to the left, keeping his wing on the woman’s side to guide her. Kara felt even smaller as they walked down the corridor – it had extremely large doors on each side. The dragon could undeniably enter the rooms behind them without a problem.

“Good dear,” Kara mumbled when they ended up in a rather cozy chamber. The ground was covered with warm animal furs and the girl couldn’t resist them. Crouching, she buried her hand into the soft pelts and hummed. She watched Draco circle around the curved bookshelf in the center of the room, thoroughly eyeing the tomes.

“My love, will you help me over here?”

“Sure,” Kara nodded and strode over to the dragon, halting right between his arms. “What does the book we’re trying to find look like?”

“It’s called _The Dragon Anatomy_. And yes, before you say it, the writer was a very imaginative, creative fellow,” Draco pointed out sarcastically, laughing. “Brother Gilbert, however… I think he’d come up with a decent title worthy of my kind.”

“Baby…” Kara bit her lip, glancing up at her partner over her shoulder with a shy smile. “I don’t know how to read, so…”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for, sweetheart? It’s not your fault that the stupid system which the human royalty designed doesn’t offer regular folk any sort of education. They must think it’s just dandy – with their lack of common sense, that is! As soon as the war is over and Einon’s dead, I’ll teach you how to read. And anything else you’ll want to know as well,” Draco purred, lowering his head to press a kiss against the woman’s temple.

“Thank you,” she whispered, leaning into his warm scales.

“The book is made of red leather and the letters on its back are silver, I believe,” he added, getting back to work, while Kara knelt in search of the right tome. She checked the first three levels of the shelf, huffing in frustration. She found nothing and the other books were too high for her to reach. Draco would have to survey them by himself.

Kara stretched her stiff arms as she stood up, the joints in her back cracking, and took a small stroll around the chamber. As she was passing by an archway to another room, a glint of something yellow and very shiny caught her eye. Without thinking, she stepped in and let out a quiet breath as her dark orbs fell onto a large dragon carved in the stone wall. He had two amber gems as eyes and the shape of him was more than familiar.

“I’m bound to talk now, aren’t I?”

Draco’s soft words startled Kara and she turned to face him. The dragon was leaning against the side of the entryway, tail tapping the ground rhythmically. 

He didn’t wait on her answer and explained everything she could possibly want to ask: “I used to live here a couple of decades ago. At that time, a lot of people still trusted dragon. And so did Aislinn’s father. We’ve formed a union. He gathered those who believed in the Once-Ways and those who wanted to live with my kind at peace. And thus, they built the city, the castle and called Athelstun their king. But they refused to live under the reign of a man who wasn’t guided by a dragon. And the new king was happy to rule under my guidance. He always obeyed me and I never let him down. Life was good, the town and its people prospered and over the years we collected enough strong warriors to create an army. Athelstun found a wife, his daughter was born… And I was satisfied with my work. I thought I brought the brotherhood between dragons and mankind back from the dead. Seventeen years later, Freyne’s father attacked the kingdom. Before the word got to me or Athelstun, he slaughtered men, women and children all across the country. Reckless and angry, we led our troops into battle and we won. We beat his army but lost a great number of men. The rest was either hurt or tired. That’s when Freyne showed up with two thousand soldiers. Athelstun died that day and I was the only one left standing. So I returned to the city and bade everyone to leave. Because I saw just how big the enemy’s army was on the way back.”

“Did Freyne destroy the city?” Kara asked quietly, marveling at Draco’s ability to keep his anger at bay. He seemed composed even when bitterness dripped from his words.

“No. I did,” the dragon replied heavily, letting out a sad chuckle, and stepped closer to the redhead. “I made sure the castle and the houses were empty before I burned them down. I couldn’t let a dragonslayer and a murderer sit atop the throne of a man who adored my kin and loved his people.”

“Oh, Draco…” Kara didn’t really know what to say.

“Don’t worry about it, lass. It’s in the past now. I’ve dealt with it a long time ago.”

“Like father like son, isn’t it?” she mumbled, a single tear sliding down her cheek, and put her hand on her belly.

“Kara,” Draco sighed, carefully placing his palm over hers. A look of understanding passed between them. “This child will have no bad influence. She – or he – will be pure and ours.”

“Yes,” Kara nodded, wiping the tear away as a sign. She trusted Draco’s words, but she also wanted to move away from the topic. Sobbing, she questioned: “Have you encountered Freyne after that?”

“Of course. But that’s a story for another day,” he replied, raising his head high, and turned around. “Come now, I’ve found the book. We can return. Bowen is probably going crazy by now, asking everyone where we went.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight on a small part of Draco's past. ;)  
> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> Please, do comment. Nothing makes my day more. :)


	15. Chapter 15

“Here,” Bowen muttered, stepping behind Kara to take a hold of her arm, and pushed his knee between her thighs. “You’ve got to spread your legs more – a firm pose is important. And don’t attack like a madman. It’s simple. Up,” the knight brought her hand higher and quickly swung it against the wood which dangled from a rather poor rope, “and down.” 

“Uh-huh, I get it,” the redhead said, trying to wriggle out of the man’s grasp. She didn’t care about the technique or ridiculousness of her sallies, because she wasn’t slamming the wood to improve her fighting skills. Instead, she’s been imagining that she was hitting Einon. It brought her at least a bit of relief. 

Looking at the sharp blade of the weapon, Kara decided to make a final blow. She thrust the ax so deep into the wood that it got stuck, handle motionlessly sticking out into thin air. 

“Jesus, woman,” Bowen laughed, brushing small sharp splinters of her brand new green woolen tunic. Draco offered it to her two days ago, claiming that the weather was too cold for a dress, and immediately got back to reading the huge red tome. 

He almost didn’t tear his eyes off of it, thoroughly searching for… Well, the knight didn’t know what he was trying to find. But it must’ve been something important since Kara wasn’t urging him into doing anything else. 

When the man turned around, the dragon glanced up from the book and smiled at him. Almost sadly. Then he shifted his gaze to the red-haired woman and stretched both of his wings, each tugging at their hips. The small alabaster horn bumped into Bowen’s sword, making it crinkle. The blade stopped vibrating as soon as Draco pressed him and Kara into his chest. “Why, hello, tough guy,” he laughed.

“Little ones,” the dragon breathed out, closing the tome with a loud thud, and shifted to his side. Draco was nervous – that much was clear to the humans. His voice, though smooth, was uneasy and for a moment, he closed his eyes and shook his head. “Kara… I… There’s nothing I don’t already know in the book.” 

“N-nothing?” she stuttered, putting her hand to her mouth in worry. “Not even a h-hint?” 

“No.” 

Bowen was more than startled. What on Earth were they talking about? 

“W-well, we gotta figure something out.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the dragon with undeniable desperation while Draco gently caressed her trembling shoulder. “You mustn’t die and he has to!” 

“What? Die?” the knight said, more confused and surprised than before. “Can I, please, know what the hell is going on?” 

“Alright,” Draco sighed, turning to the befuddled man. He was trying to avoid telling Bowen the whole truth about the heart bond between him and the king, just to save him the trouble. But now, he could perhaps come up with a new, decent idea which would resolve this no-good situation – even though the dragon’s thought about so many solutions that he considered it almost impossible. “When I gave Einon my heart, I connected his life to mine. Along with a fraction of my strength, he also received… Well, one could call it immortality, I suppose.” 

“What does that mean?” Bowen questioned, furrowing his eyebrows as he stepped back. 

“You see, dragons live a long time. Much longer than men because we can’t die of old age. Our bodies stop growing old at a certain point in maturity and from then on, we can only die by someone’s hand or due to accidents and sicknesses. So Einon may not die for centuries... All of us want him dead, but I have to live. I _want_ to live, now that Kara and I… Now that she’s…” 

“Go on,” Kara whispered, brushing away the tears that were sliding down her face, “tell him.” 

“We’re married and Kara’s pregnant wi…” 

“Whoa! Whoa, there! That’s quite an amount of information at once,” the knight mumbled quickly, putting his hands up to silence the dragon. He looked at Kara – at the weathered flower ring on her hand – and then back at Draco. “Well damn. You two really got married. I’m a bit offended though,” Bowen chuckled, playfully punching the dragon’s arm. “I should’ve been your best man.” 

“I would’ve asked you to be, but it was a rather unexpected proposal. I thought that she’d laugh, not that she’d say yes,” Draco admitted coyly. “And the wedding was very surprising as well.” 

“And,” the knight looked at Kara over his shoulder, eyes wide, “you’re pregnant?” 

“Yes,” she replied, biting her lip nervously, and moved closer to her partner in search of solace. Just the touch of his scales against her skin made her calm down instantly. “For three months now. So I guess you’re able to figure out how it happened.” 

The knight huffed, rubbing the scruffy beard on his chin helplessly, and flailed his arms around. “Death?” he whispered quietly, locking his eyes on Draco’s. “Y-your and Einon’s lives are tied in death?” 

“Indeed. But I thought that maybe there’s another way to kill him – I’d like to avert death, now that I have found a purpose. Even though my kind is practically extinct and I can’t save it nor restore the brotherhood between men and dragon, I can still live in peace and have a family. I want that, I truly do. Still, as Kara said, Einon has to die.” 

“Why? We can keep him captive. We can imprison him for as long as needed!” Bowen suggested hotly. Anger filled his veins as the thought that Einon, a manipulative unworthy bastard, could cost Draco his life! 

“No.” The dragon shook his head, turning Bowen’s offer down, and rested his hand on the man’s back. He needed to open the knight’s eyes. “Sooner or later, he’d escape and he would kill you and I don’t even want to imagine what he’d do to Kara. Having Einon as a prisoner won’t relieve the country of his evil – instead, he will remain a huge threat to the people and an undeniable menace to us three. We need to get rid of him as quickly as possible.” 

“W-well, I-I…” Bowen was at a loss for words _and_ ideas. Draco’s words were true – too true and wise for his liking. 

He swore to himself, right at that moment, that he won’t let the dragon lose his life no matter the cost. The problem was that he had nothing in his head but fear. And if he wanted to think, he needed to get rid of it first. At least for a while. “I… I think I need to take a moment.” 

* * * 

In the evening, Kara found Draco on the hillside in front of the village, lying in the long grass, his magnificent wings spread. They were still tense – perhaps a bit too much. She walked up to her husband, stalks rustling against her tunic and waving in the chilly breeze, and ran her soft palm up his shoulder. When he turned to look at her, she easily recognized that his eyes were full of frustration and uneasiness. 

“What will we do?” she asked quietly and let out a breath. 

“We’ll wait. And if neither of us gets an idea how to miraculously save my life, then I will have to risk and try to use one of the methods which I damned because I thought they were far too dangerous,” Draco replied, giving her a sad smile, and gently scratched her back with the tips of his claws. 

“Too dangerous? Do you mean that it’s a fifty-fifty chance that you’ll survive?” 

“More like a one to ninety-nine probability that I’ll survive them.” The dragon inhaled sharply, shifting to his right side, and leaned down to Kara’s level. 

He rested his nose in the crook of her neck and hummed, muttering: “Life is such an unstable, unfair experience, isn’t it? It’s hard to control and, for some, it’s even harder to find its meaning. I had both once. When I was younger and reckless. Then I lost them, after giving my heart to Einon. I almost forgot how to live, only managing to survive in a world full of people who wanted me dead. After I met Bowen… After I met _you_ , everything started to make sense again. Today, the only thing I lack is control, my dear. And it seems to me that it’s out of my reach.” 

“But you still have hope, right?” Kara was surprised by her own calm voice. She was so unsure and rattled the last couple of days but now, she felt like she had to be strong for the baby. Perhaps this mood would vanish in mere hours, she didn’t know. But she intended to make the best of it. 

“Of course. I am determined to live for you,” Draco said firmly, sliding his hand to her belly. Owing to the extreme sensitiveness of his senses, he was able to feel the feeble heartbeat of the little human, developing within Kara. He couldn’t let his beloved woman deal with childbirth and parenthood alone. Draco wanted to be there for her – to be a good husband and father, always taking care of his family. 

Kara was more than pleased with the dragon’s answer and inched closer to him. As she stood between Draco’s spread forearms, leaned against his chest, she pressed soft, loving kisses into his neck. On tiptoe, she made her way higher and thanks to her partner’s mindful head position, Kara was able to get to the small, almost invisible scales on his jaw. Draco purred, pleased by her nips and pecks, and impatiently bore his hand into her hair, capturing her lips in a long, passionate kiss. 

It was, perhaps, wetter and rougher than their previous ones, but the more arousing. Her partner took a strong lead, startling her in a very pleasant way. Draco guided one of her arms to his chest, the other to his face and lifted Kara up, squeezing the plump flesh of her cheeks with a deep growl. She moaned into the kiss, grinding against the dragon’s solid body, and nipped his lower lip. 

The girl gasped as they parted – he didn’t wait for her to talk, bringing his mouth to her collarbone while pushing away the folds of her tunic with his index finger. 

Kara threw her head back, offering more skin to her partner, and whined in need. She felt the familiar warmth of need pool deep in her abdomen and she wriggled out of Draco’s grasp, even though his tongue felt heavenly against her heated skin. 

She owed him something. And she was ready to repay her debt. 

“Can you hold me a bit closer to the ground, please?” she questioned, panting. And Draco did as she asked, lowering the hand in which he held her, still focusing on licking her. Kara giggled and kneaded his bicep, muttering: “You’re so strong – your muscles are rock hard.” 

Tilting her head, the redhead wrapped her lips around the pointy edge of the large golden scale on Draco’s heart. That caught the dragon’s attention and he rested his chin against his neck to see just what exactly she was trying to accomplish. Kara glanced at him seductively from underneath her thick lashes, teasingly sucking at the scale in her mouth. The rumble that reverberated through the dragon’s chest made her insides clench in excitement. 

“If you don’t stop that,” he purred, resisting the urge to bite his lip, “other things will be hard soon as well.” 

“That’s the idea,” she admitted, blushing a bright crimson, and reveled in the way Draco was looking at her – as if she was the most precious, alluring woman on Earth. 

He glanced over his shoulder to check whether anyone could see them and then, when he found that all the people were gathered in the village, he only shook his head in disbelief, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Oh, lass. You will be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To write the spice or not to write the spice? That's the question. 
> 
> Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any form of feedback is more than greatly appreciated! Have a nice day. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more spice. :3

Kara slowly made her way down the dragon's broad chest and belly until she reached the bulging sheath between his muscled legs. Experimentally, she ran her hands over the rounded front, noting that the scales there were exquisitely smooth and delicate. Very different from the firmer ones on the upper side of Draco's body. 

As her partner groaned, Kara flinched, thinking that she did something unpleasant. "Oh, sorry," she muttered. 

Draco carefully pushed his hips forward to close the distance between the tips of her fingers and his crotch once more. He saw that she was startled and tried to assure her that everything was just fine. "You have absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry for, my love. You're doing so well," he said sweetly, pressing Kara's palm into his groin with the tip of his tail, and grinned. "Feel that?" 

"Yes." 

Kara bit her lip at the feeling of hardness beneath her soft finger pads and blushed. Rubbing the obvious outline of his length, she squeezed her trembling thighs together in hopes to stop the throbbing pain in her core. It was arousing - the fact that she could make her partner all hot and bothered because she touched him. And soon, she realized that there was no cure for the pain other than the pulsating shaft which she was currently kneading. 

She quivered at the thought. 

"H-how do I...?" 

Before she could end the sentence, Draco's very impressive pinkish length slowly slid out of its resting place in all its glory, falling against the dragon's belly and the soft wet grass. Kara gasped a little and put her palm to the hot tip, exploring the pliant, slick texture, and grazed her thumb over the opening in the middle. She reveled in the sigh that her partner let out, wanting to make him feel as good as she could, and looked over her shoulder, seeking guidance. 

"Teach me," she bid, licking her lips and watching the steam rise off her partner's manhood. Draco had plenty of lovers in his long life, she imagined. But Kara craved to be the best one - one who will satisfy every single one of his wishes and needs. She wasn't afraid to do so, not any longer. The trust she had in him was unbreakable. 

Draco gladly obliged to teach her and reached for her right arm, positioning it beneath the head of his member where the flesh wasn't as soft. Kara began rubbing him immediately, keeping her dark brown orbs on his face to see his reaction. The dragon groaned, eyes rolling back at the wonderful sensation of her small, nimble fingers against his sensitive spots. 

She couldn't possibly reach far enough to give some attention to the base and he couldn't rub himself against her either - the air was too cold for her to get naked and, on the other hand, he didn't want to ruin her clothes. Still, every single stroke felt just heavenly, sending tingles up his spine and adding to the pressure in his abdomen. He couldn't even see clearly, white spots dancing in his vision. 

It's been quite a while since he's had someone do this to him and Draco was just about ready to burst. The pleasure and intimacy were almost enough to make him lose it. 

But... 

Kara's touches were keeping him on edge, never letting him get the release he was craving. She wasn't doing it intentionally, on purpose to tease him. He knew that much. It was driving him crazy nonetheless, and he kept closing and opening his eyes as the waves of pleasure swayed through his body. 

Draco forgot himself for a while, placing his palm over Kara's head, nearly gripping her curly locks, and pressed her plump lips to the leaking tip of his cock. Perhaps even a bit roughly. Not asking, but commanding. As soon as his mind comprehended that his action could scare the girl, he glanced at her in worry and snorted, easing off his hold. 

Kara seemed a little confused but didn't panic, remembering how Draco lapped at her entrance a couple of days back. He wanted the same, she figured and began to lick at the slit, shifting her left arm to the other side of the dragon's cock. She sucked and kissed the tip, trembling all over as her partner moaned. 

She was making him feel good. And it was the best thing in the world. 

Kara found that the taste was a bit odd. New. Not quite salty, since he didn't sweat, and not sweet either, since he wasn't made of honey and strawberries. (Even though he sometimes acted as if he was.) Almost neutral with a slight hint of... of... She couldn't quite put it. Fire, maybe? Fire and something unearthly. It was like having sparkles of stardust in her mouth. 

"Just like that," Draco purred, caressing the side of her face with his thumb to reassure her. And when Kara slid her tongue lower only to bring it up to the opening again, he added with a deep growl: "Good girl." 

The pet name made Kara moan. 

And Draco was almost there. 

_Almost._

He nudged Kara's thighs open with his tail and rubbed her core through her wet undergarments, relishing in how ready she was for him. Good dear, he wanted to make love to her with all the passion he had! But it was too soon, he knew. The girl wasn't ready to take everything he had to give just yet. 

She'd need some time to be able to handle it. 

The girl didn't resist his tail. Quite the opposite. She eagerly ground against the hard scales and whined, almost throwing her head back. Draco couldn't allow himself to let go before he'd satisfy her properly. For her enthusiasm and willingness to let him take control. So he picked up the pace of his thrusts and made sure he'd brush the bundle of nerves each time he moved his tail. 

Kara was, in fact, very much enjoying Draco's lead and passion. She could say he was holding back, the first time they were together. He thought she'd shatter if he wasn't as gentle and careful as possible. And, truth be told, she probably would back then. 

But now? 

Kara was aware of just how large the difference between playful dominance and _ownership_ was. 

For Einon, she was nothing more than a piece of meat he could taste whenever he felt like it. A mere plaything. 

But she was Draco's wife, his lover. 

Even if he wanted submission, she knew it was to make them both feel as good as possible. Also, the dominant lilt in his voice fitted perfectly with his strength and his praises were bringing her closer to release. 

Kara could only shudder with her lips wrapped around him as he sped up, his movements becoming unregular and her strokes erratic. 

Though Draco didn't seem to mind either at all. 

He only encouraged her to let go once she was nothing more than a trembling mess on his tail, squirming and shaking in the strength of her release. She never stopped licking and rubbing at his girth though, in a desperate need to make her partner shatter too even through the throws of her own orgasm. 

"That's it, love," Draco praised as he patted her wild red mane, unable to stop bucking his hips into the girl's warm mouth. The small, additional friction was enough to make his vision go black and he almost didn't manage to gasp out: "Ooh, you need to m-move, little one. Gonna come." 

Kara obeyed just in time to avoid the streaks of spend that painted the dragon's belly and the surrounding area. After a couple more violent twitches of his member, Draco let his head slump to the ground and let out a deep, relieved sigh. With every muscle in his body relaxed, he settled down while Kara slowly approached him, still wobbly from the pleasure. 

As soon as she curled into the crook of his neck, Draco tilted his head enough to kiss her deeply and peck her collarbone a few times. "You were so good for me, little one. Thank you," he muttered into her heated, sweaty skin. Then he added, concerned: "I hope you didn't force yourself into anything just because I... Well, I sometimes get a bit too passionate. I'm sorry for not being so careful with you this time." 

"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed myself. If I didn't, I'd stop you," Kara replied, humming as Draco nuzzled her face and neck fondly. She liked the tickle of his warm breaths in her hair, on her skin. Goosebumps rose on her arms as the dragon sucked at a sensitive spot just below her jaw and again she clenched, wanting more of him. 

"Hmm, I've made quite the mess. Should clean it up, I need to talk to Bowen," Draco whispered, reaching for a rag that was hanging from the nearby lonely tree. As he was about to brush the spend of his belly, Kara snatched the cloth from between his fingers and scrubbed it herself, watching the substance trickle into the grass and soak the rag. After she was done, she let go of the fabric and it landed on the ground in a puddle of come, making a sloppy noise. 

The dragon gently tugged her away with his wing and burned the evidence of their playful evening. The flames left nothing but black grass and dirt behind. 

"It was very lovely. But I must admit, I'm a little disappointed," she said, shrugging. But Kara could already tell that Draco knew she was trying to tease him. He rose his scaly eyebrows, awaiting whatever would come out of her mouth, and she couldn't help but giggle. "I thought you'd take me." 

"As much as I would like to, I can't," the dragon replied quietly. "We're too close to the village. And I truly need to speak with the knight. He's taken the truth pretty hard and I think he needs to hear that everything's going to be okay... I don't know how long it'll take me to lift his mood, so you shouldn't wait for me." 

Draco glanced over his shoulder, looking down at the mingling peasants. They were still working on new swords, arrows and trap improvements. The people were undoubtedly busy and in need of quick hands. "Maybe you could help the others with the preparations. I'll return as soon as I can," he suggested, turning back to the girl who was currently playing with the weathered flower circle wrapped about her finger. 

Draco would have to ask the blacksmith to make them new rings soon. At least before they shatter. 

"Okay," Kara sighed after a long moment of silence. "And when you will come back, could we...?" 

"Of course. If you'll still be in the mood," Draco chuckled and kissed her fiercely until her lips were red and swollen, caressing her back through the thick wooly tunic. This lively bold maiden amazed him with her libido. 

Kara whined as he pulled away, displeased that she'd have to wait for more, and slithered her hand between her thighs, hoping she could seduce him into taking her right away. She dipped her fingers into the wetness in her core and brought them right in front of his face, covered in slick. "Oh! Look how needy I am," she purred, testing the waters. 

Draco huffed and laughed, shaking his head. "You're killing me, love." 

For a second, the girl thought she won. Her partner wrapped his lips around her fingers and licked them clean, purring at the taste of her. "Tastes like cider," he purred and Kara felt his cock twitch as it was retreating into its sheat. But Draco ignored his own excitement and rose his head high. 

"We've already agreed on something, lass. So, be a good girl and wait for me, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope you liked this chapter at least a little! It was mostly smutty (but a bit fluffy as well) and we'll move on with the story in the next one.  
> Please, do leave a comment. I love to read your opinions and insights on improvements which I could make. :)  
> Thank you for reading my story and see you in a couple of days (hopefully)!
> 
> Btw, how'd you feel about a special Christmas part? Should I write one? I have plenty ideas, but I'd like to know what you think about it.


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey.”

Bowen jerked in surprise, almost spilling his beverage all over the table at the sound of his friend’s voice. His eyes settled on Draco’s kind face as he glanced over his stiff shoulder, eyebrows rising and furrowing upon his forehead. “I thought you were with Kara,” he commented quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I was,” Draco replied with a smile, hoping that the knight won’t notice the slight blush beneath his cheekbones, and lay down by the side of the table. He nudged the knight’s arm as he craned his neck over the small vine barrels stocked on the desk, noticing a bunch of empty tankards. Humming, he asked: “Are you drunk?”

“Uh… Yes. A little.” Bowen chuckled and shook his head. He knew that he was acting foolish – drowning his thoughts and fears in alcohol like this – and if Draco was intending to admonish his for it… Well, he guessed it was well earned. But much to the man’s surprise, the dragon only sighed and patted his back with his wing, leaving him confused once again.

“I understand. I’d probably join you if Kara didn’t manage to _distract me_ so well. This whole situation… It’s stressful and strange. And I’m not making it any easier for you.” 

Draco snorted and closed his eyes, leaving Bowen’s frown unnoticed. When his lids fluttered open after a moment of silence, he turned them up at the dark sky, stars reflecting in his amber orbs. 

“I was afraid to die for too long. I was worried that I will lose my soul and vanish like I never mattered. Was it selfish? Most likely. But it was true. And now, when I finally got over that fear, no longer caring about myself… I don’t _want_ to die any longer. Though, I hope you know,” the dragon muttered, tilting his chin down to face the man who sat on the bench quietly, “I would. Any day. To keep you, Kara and the little one safe. To rid the world off Einon’s tyranny.”

“Oh, Draco…”

“And if there’s no other way to kill Einon but through my death,” the dragon interrupted him firmly, squeezing the knight’s shoulder to emphasize his words, “then I die I shall. I won’t risk your lives on the account of a few happy months or years for myself.”

“Don’t you talk like that now, you hear? There must be a way!”

“And if there’s not, will you… Will you take care of Kara?”

“Of course, but… _You_ will be taking care of her, goddamn it!” Bowen burst in frustration, on the verge of tears and fury. “And raising that child! There’s always another way. Have a bit of faith, will you?”

“Ah, well. I guess I should.”

The knight rose from his seat and crouched next to his friend, slipping one of his hands into Draco’s big half-closed palm, the other one coming to caress its opposite side. Bowen was trembling and he didn’t care to hide it even when the dragon’s eyes met his stormy blue ones. They were just as watery as Bowen’s and, as always, full of unconditional love.

“You’re my brother. I can’t lose you – we _all_ need you. So I won’t allow you to sacrifice yourself to atone for a sin which was never yours,” he whispered, voice breaking under the weight of emotion, and found himself wrapped in Draco’s arms. He immediately welcomed the embrace and hugged his friend back, fingers sliding up and down the smooth scales on his neck.

They were both grateful that they were alone while sharing such an intimate moment. The peasants were still busy working, so they were surrounded by nothing but peace and silence. Bowen didn’t want to wriggle out of his friend’s secure hold, so he spoke with his mouth pressed in the crook of his neck.

“We can lure Einon out of the castle, kill his men and capture him until we figure something out,” the knight suggested. “That way, nobody else will get hurt. And we’ll have more time to focus on what’s truly important – that being keeping you alive and well while killing the king.”

“Okay,” the dragon nodded and took a deep breath, slightly pulling away. “Thank you, Bowen.”

* * *

Kara giggled and bit her lip as Draco lifted her and gently leaned her against one of the many trees in the forest. They weren’t far from the village – a couple hundred feet, she reckoned – and thus, she had to try to be as quiet as possible. But it was a hard task, especially with her partner’s tongue tickling and teasing the skin of her neck.

“I like it when you manhandle me,” she breathed out, fumbling with the laces of her tunic. But the dragon stopped her with a very clear denying stare and a caress to her flushed face. Kara knew he did it out of sheer caringness – it was too cold, the trunk’s bark was rough and it could scratch her pretty badly if she would undress.

“I’ve noticed,” Draco purred with a wide grin on his face. “Is that because you like to feel small and light? Or is it because you like how strong I am?”

“Both?”

Her partner’s response was a deep chuckle and, as he closed the distance between them, a passionate, mind-blowing kiss which made Kara’s entire body buzz. Draco cuddled her after they parted, nuzzling her chest and neck while lovingly caressing her side and hip with his thumb. She smiled and rubbed her face against the front of her loved one’s nose, fondly stroking his jaw with a pleased sigh. The world was always bright and shiny when he was around.

But last night, when Draco came back to her after having a chat with Bowen, he seemed somewhat strange. She saw that he was full of worry and stress, yet undeniably happy. And it confused Kara more than ever. She didn’t sleep too much either, trying to understand what was going on in his head. Eventually, she acknowledged that he wasn’t troubled by anything new – just Einon.

She could tell that by the way he touched his heart in sorrow and pain that were foreign to her. And it was okay. They couldn’t understand each other’s scars very well, yet they did their best to help each other. Kara supposed that was one of the most important points of their relationship (besides chemistry and character and all the other things) – the fact that they were trying to heal one another.

So she asked what was troubling him. And Draco only huffed and shook his head, saying thank you. He never elaborated on it. Just like that, in the blink of an eye, those unpleasant feelings were gone. No longer weighting his shoulders, it seemed. Kara wasn’t so sure what to make of it. Nor what to do. Did it even matter? He appeared just fine from then on and, over the night, his mood shifted from glum to full of joy.

Why was it?  
Well, Kara had no idea.

“Hmm, I love you so much sweetheart,” the dragon whispered into her ear, leading her wandering mind back to reality, and beamed. Even his playful tone and the love declaration didn’t tear Kara away from the thought of how strangely he acted the other day.

“Draco? Are… are you okay?”

He rose his scaly eyebrows.

“I mean, you were acting a bit funny yesterday and I-”

“Don’t you worry about that, love. Sometimes, like the last night, my thoughts get the better of me and I have to tidy them,” Draco replied steadily, confident in his words and seemingly content. “But now, I’m perfectly fine. So. Where did we stop before you bewildered me with your caring words?”

Kara blushed, no longer interested in prolonging the conversation due to the unexpected and very flattering compliment. “You love me,” she answered, kneeling in her partner’s palm as she leaned closer to him, and began pecking his neck with abandon.

“Ah, that’s right.” Draco’s chest thrummed as he spoke, voice dropping lower than usual, and he brought his hand to play with Kara’s gorgeous fiery hair. The woman was the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on. She was mesmerizing like an eclipse, strong in ways which many men could never understand, and her scent… Like honeysuckle fragrance carried by a light morning breeze in spring. “I love you, darling,” he sighed, sliding his nose against her pale skin.

“I love you too, big guy.”

Kara was just about to kiss her handsome dragon when she saw him freeze. His muscles tightened, becoming suddenly harder than stone,

Draco’s eyes went wide as a mixture of sharp scents rattled his sensitive nose. The air carried ash, fire, blood and death along with painful cries. And a voice. An ugly, screechy voice that bore right into his soul, awakening the long-suppressed rage and making it bubble up to the surface.

“Einon,” he hissed angrily, pupils shrinking into thin black lines, and lowered the arm in which he was cradling Kara to the ground. “He attacked the village. I have to go!”

Kara grabbed the dragon’s wing as he was about to turn around, helplessly crying: “Wait!”

“People are dying there, Kara! I can’t wait!” the dragon growled.

“Please,” she implored weakly as her heart pounded wildly, almost jumping out of her throat. She honestly didn’t expect him to do as she asked, but when Draco abruptly brought his head down to her level, Kara didn’t waste even a second. She reached for the headband wrapped around her left wrist – the one her father wore. Tiptoe, she tied it around the middle horn on the right side of his head and kissed him. “It… belonged to my father and it means a lot to me.”

“Oh, my darling. Right now?”

Draco’s tone softened to a level which made Kara’s knees grow weak.

“Yes. Just so that you know.”

“I know. A long time now, honey. You married me.”

“I did. But your ring came off and… Take it as a reminder that I’ll be waiting for you,” she whispered and gasped when Draco’s lips met hers again.

He made the kiss quick and short but no less loving than any other time and ever so gently said: “Do not fight, please. Hide somewhere where it’s safe. I will return to you. I will find you.”

“Yes. I’ll stay safe for you,” she nodded, flailing her arms around, then pointing at the village. “Go now. They need you and I’ve kept you too long.”

Draco hurtled skywards with a quick flash of copper wings and turned to Kara as he was flying away, adding: “I will get _him_ for you.” He knew that the little one understood what he meant by those words. It was his oath to her and, by the heavens, he was determined to fulfill it tonight.

Heading west, he saw clouds of black smoke rise to the horizon, covering the night sky. And down, below the veil of ash and sparks, was happening a play of blood and steel. Black silhouettes of scared, not yet prepared men who were wielding their weapons and raising them against the army of knights on horses.

The ground was soaked with blood and spittle, covered in lifeless bodies. Carcasses of both – armed warriors and peasants. Panic crept into Draco’s mind when he realized that he wasn’t able to find Bowen in the mess. He tried flying lower and kept looking around for his friend. But instead of the knight, he noticed a lone rider perched on the hill.

White horse.

White armor.

A golden cockeyed crown on his head.

There was no doubt.

“Draco!”

The dragon shifted his gaze down and sighed in relief, catching a glimpse of Bowen who easily cut down his opponent. “Are you all right?” he yelled, hoping that the man could hear him over the screeching blades, battle cries and screams.

“Yes! I can handle this,” he responded. And pointing at the king, he continued: “Just get Einon!”

Draco glared at the lone figure, growling: “With pleasure!”

The end of Einon’s reign was slowly but surely creeping around the corner. And he was about to push it with all his might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wrote this one pretty quickly, so I hope it doesn't lack in quality too much! 
> 
> The story has moved! As always, I'd love to know what you think about it. So, please, leave a comment if it won't bother you too much. There's nothing more pleasant than knowing that someone is still reading this fanfiction.
> 
> Thank you kindly!


	18. Chapter 18

Einon spurred his frightened steed into a quick gallop, tugging at the reins to turn it in the direction of his pearly white fortress, and glanced over his shoulder – a terrified look on his ugly face. He knew he wasn’t going to escape. Draco could see it in his vile eyes which shined in fear as well as cruelty. As the dragon swooped lower, reaching his hand towards the panicking king, Einon cried in terror and shielded his face with his elbow.

“Run, you damn nag!” he shrieked, kicking the horse’s groin as hard as he could. The animal has had enough of the nagging and abruptly changed direction, bucking its rider off. And Draco’s arm was there to catch him. He squeezed the man in his fist, not caring that he was hurting himself as well.

The king writhed, whined in rage and helplessness. “Fuck! You let me go now, dragon! Or I’ll kill that wreck of a knight of yours, I swear!”

“Swear all you want, fool! You’re not getting out of this! You’re done, Einon. You and your cruel ways! There’s no place for you in this world anymore,” Draco growled, swirling in the air as he turned around, and headed back to the village. His gaze fell on the burning roofs, wounded peasants, and on the warriors in relentless pursuit of crushing them. “Your men like to torch things, huh?” he snarled, taking a deep breath that filled his lungs not only with air but fire too. “Well, they’re about to taste their own medicine!”

Two hot flame streams shot out of the dragon’s nose, relentlessly devouring the figures of the king’s men yet never even brushing the peasant warriors. He felt Einon wriggle in his closed fist, almost squealing as he peeked through the small opening between Draco’s thumb and forefinger. But he ignored the man, focusing on destroying the enemy army rather than his annoying squirming, and within mere minutes the battle was over. 

People cheered. Bloody, sweaty, tired, and hurt, but joyous and enthusiastic. A loud victorious cry filled the valley as Bowen rose his blade high and laughed, waving to the dragon with his free hand. But there was a question in his stormy blue eyes which were following Draco diligently, asking for an answer. 

He wanted to know whether his friend managed to capture the king – the knight couldn’t see too well, the sharp smoke and ash making his eyes watery and blurry. 

Draco circled the village, making sure there were no more enemies around. He landed just by the cart on which Bowen perched, pressing Einon to the ground as he opened his palm to ensure he wouldn’t get away. The man growled beneath the pressure of his hand, flailing his only free arm around. 

Bowen jumped off the cart, sheathing his sword, and crouched by the imprisoned king, quickly glancing up at his friend. Draco was scowling at Einon, a subtle growl thrumming in his throat. His look was firm and angry. And he had all the right to feel wrath. After what Einon has done to the three of them, Bowen supposed it was only fair if they were the ones to decide about his death. 

“Now, that didn’t exactly pan out according to your plans, did it, Einon?” the knight sneered and grabbed the back of Einon’s once white, but now muddy and yellow cape. He tugged him up by the cloth, revealing the king’s furrowed eyebrow and the hateful glint in his eyes, and leaned close to his flushed pimply cheek. “How would you feel about a little chat, huh? Me, Draco, and Kara?”

“That little bitch is still with you?”

Einon gasped for breath as Draco pushed him deeper into the muck and grime on the wet ground, throbbing with pure rage. He never enjoyed violence or killing. Never. Yet now, he wished to squeeze the life out of the king and the raspy sound of his weak inhales was turning into a somewhat pleasant rhapsody. Even though his own chest was becoming tighter and tighter with each second.

As Bowen stood up and his hand came to rest against the dragon’s forearm, Draco averted his eyes away from Einon. 

“Hey,” the blond man said softly, sliding his fingers lower. “Don’t. You know that he’s a moron. He’s just trying to piss us off.”

“Right.” Draco grunted and eased his grip, lowering his head and hissing: “Watch your mouth, boy. Or I guarantee that I will make the rest of your life worse than hell itself!”

* * * 

“So,” the knight sighed as sat down on the small bench in the back of the empty barn, “what are we going to do with you, Einon?”

It wasn’t a nice building. Dark and empty, with only a couple of burning torches on the walls. The floorboards were decayed, corners moldy and the roof wasn’t high enough to properly shelter a dragon. Draco, who never took his eyes off the tied up king as he sat in the middle of the room, had to keep his head low. 

Kara stood by his side, nervously playing with the lace of her green tunic. The king’s lusty gaze was sending cold, disgusting chills up and down her spine. And she was sure that if Draco wasn’t next to her, giving Einon a threatening death stare, she’d never have enough courage to face the king after what he’s done. The redhead was uncomfortable, yes. But the more furious and ready to see him die. 

“Go to hell, you wretch!” Einon spat, glaring at his old mentor. “My men will…!”

“You have almost _no_ men left!” the dragon growled, protectively putting a wing around Kara’s shoulder to reassure her that she was completely safe. He could sense her discomfort and fear just as good as his own by now. “And the ones that are still alive will soon sit beside you with hands tied behind their back. So quit yapping and start thinking about your miserable destiny, because that’s the best thing you can do in your current position.”

“Ain’t that so?” The king leered hungrily at Kara, who immediately stepped back, seeking protection behind the dragon’s arm. “Don’t be shy now, pretty thing. I’ve missed you.”

“Go to hell, Einon!” she spat, feeling encouraged by her partner’s presence. 

The king was about to snap something when the barn door creaked and Hewe walked in, holding beaten Brok and Felton. The fancy fop was shaking like a leaf when the big peasant shoved him and the knight to the ground with a pleased smile. 

“You guys can have Einon and mister dandy, but Brok is mine,” he muttered, clenching his fist and pointing at his bad eye with his free hand. “We have some unfinished business between each other, don’t we?” 

The old bruised knight scowled at him but remained silent.

“As you wish,” Bowen agreed, strutting over to whining Felton. “I’m not going to kill you. You’re far too pitiful for that. I’m going to let Aislinn decide what to do with you. And while doing that…” The knight’s blue eyes sparkled in sudden realization as he looked over his shoulder at Draco. “I think she could help us with our problem.”

“Maybe. Though I think she’ll be just as helpless as us. Anyway, it’s… good to try,” the dragon muttered, snorting. It had been years since he had seen Aislinn and their last meeting wasn’t exactly pleasant. He was angry that night. Perhaps even more than now. Furious, because he thought he had lost his place among the stars. Lost his soul. And she wasn’t trying to mollify him at all. She sat quietly on one of the boulders, content as ever, and her serene eyes never left his face.

Einon inherited them, Draco realized as his gaze wandered back to the three tied men. The king was staring at him, relentlessly. Those eyes… They reminded him of the northern seas. Deep, cornflower blue orbs full of small golden streaks and spots. Aislinn’s mirrored beauty and wisdom, but Einon’s reflected nothing more than cruelty and Freyne’s roughness.

Draco hoped to see Kara’s dark brown on the baby’s face. In full honesty, he still felt something for Aislinn and he didn’t care to be confronted with that each time he’d look into the child’s eyes. 

“Oh, Lord,” Kara sighed and yawned, rubbing her lids. “I’m so tired.”

The dragon gently tilted her head up, softly saying: “Go to sleep then, sweetheart. The little one needs you strong. You don’t have to be here.” He tapped Bowen’s and Hewe’s shoulders with his tail. “And neither do you two. You’ve fought well tonight. Go to bed. I’ve got this.”

“You don’t have to do this alone, brother…”

“I know, Bowen. And I am thankful for your kindness. But you all need to rest and I don’t,” he said, lovingly stroking Kara’s soft curly hair. 

The girl leaned into his touch, humming. “You _did_ get him for me. Thank you.”

“Of course I did.”

“I love you,” she mouthed and, careless about their company, kissed Draco’s nose. She giggled, realizing that she surprised him more than anyone else, and walked out of the barn, holding the door for Bowen and Hewe. 

Once they were all outside and the door shut, Draco inhaled sharply, lying down on the soft floorboards. This was going to be a long, _long_ night, he imagined. He was sure that Einon was about to start mocking him. Draco could tell by the ugly grimace on his reddened face. 

Surprisingly, his two minions were scared enough to stay quiet, never taking their eyes off the ground. And of course they did. They were mortal and they were fully realizing it. Einon, on the other hand, knew that he wasn’t going to die just yet. 

“So the ditzy redhead isn’t the knight’s pet, huh?”

“Shut up, if you know what’s good for you,” he growled, annoyed. He wanted to act less lovingly towards Kara to prevent this sort of jeering, but it was impossible when she clung to him needily. Draco couldn’t help himself.

“I don’t think you have the right to say that, dragon,” the king teased him further, reveling in Draco’s long glare. “Since _you_ don’t know what’s good for you.”

The dragon just stared at him and said nothing. He wasn’t willing to talk and thus fuel the king’s insults. Once this day is over, there will be no more Einon and that thought was giving him enough strength to keep his cool. At least for now.

“I mean,” Einon continued, hissing like a snake in a corner, “you’re a hopeless case. I had my way with a girl, impregnated her and now she’s your gal? You’re going to take the role of a responsible reptile father, taking care of a baby which is a living outcome of your most regretted decision. Out of what? Pity?”

_No! Not at all! Out of love!_

Draco gritted his teeth, scratching deep grooves into the surface of the wooden floor. The bastard heard his and Kara’s conversation. He shouldn’t have mentioned the child in front of him. Or perhaps Einon knew because saw the girl’s swelling belly through the many folds of her thick clothing. It was becoming more and more obvious these days. 

“Ain’t you a sorry fool? Ain’t you pathetic? You know, there’s more sweethearts to collect. I must have about twenty bastards by now. Feel free to take care of them and their mothers, common peasant whores.”

_Enough is enough!_

Draco rose hotly, taking one step towards the king, and lowered his neck to face him. He was done with Einon’s monologue. 

The man only bared his teeth, excited to see Draco lose it completely. But that wasn’t going to happen. He intended to speak calmly and clearly, even though his heart was pounding in anger and Einon could feel it. 

“I have something. Someone who loves me and someone I love back. I know someone as crude and evil as you can’t possibly understand the principle of love, but perhaps you’ll understand this,” Draco said quietly, pointing to Brok and Felton. They were still quiet, shaking. “You don’t own your men any longer. They only obeyed you out of fear. And now that you’re tied, weak and helpless, they will do nothing to help you. They will try to save themselves. To do as I wish, as Bowen wishes. We’re the threat now.”

The sneer disappeared from Einon’s face. Instead, it reddened as the dragon reached for his crown and played with the golden ring. He gazed at his frightened minions, wanting them to break free and snatch the crown back. But they didn’t even look at him, only proving Draco’s words.

“You don’t own your crown. You don’t own your throne either. None of it was ever yours,” Draco proceeded, pouting. “Maybe you’re right, Einon. Perhaps I truly do not know what’s good for me. And I am sure that I’m a fool. But I have everything I ever wanted. And you have nothing at all. You’re the pathetic, pitiful one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)   
> We have a couple more to go before the Christmas special and the time jump, which will start a brand new storyline! #DaddyDraco (I love him so much, he's baby. :3) Also, Draco & Aislinn are about to meet, so prepare for more rants about their past.   
> Comments and thoughts are, as always, very welcomed and appreciated!   
> Thank you for reading. <3


	19. Chapter 19

“What do you want here, knight?” asked one of the soldiers on the castle walls, carefully peeking over the battlements. He was surprised to see the fair-haired man alone, without any back-up or a dragon flying around in the air. “The king is out!” he added and his face went pale. “B-But he went only with a couple of men!”

“I came to speak with queen Aislinn,” Bowen replied with a wide grin on his face, running his fingers through his stallion’s black mane. “And you don’t need to lie to me, boy. The king’s my captive and so are Brok and Felton. The rest of Einon’s army is dead and burned. The battle is over. Now, go and call your mistress! Tell her that Sir Bowen is asking for an appointment!” 

The young soldier stumbled as he took a few steps back, confused and worried. But he didn’t dare to oppose the knight, knowing that he couldn’t handle him alone. He’s heard of Sir Bowen before, mostly from other knights which used to work for Freyne back in the day. The man wasn’t to be messed with. And beside himself, there were only nine other guards in the entire keep.

So he obediently went inside in search of the queen.

While Bowen waited, he reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a red apple. He polished it against his surcoat and took a big juicy bite. Everything was going according to the newest plan so far and there was no reason to be worried. Well, excluding the half-heart dilemma. 

When he returned to Draco, who spent the whole night in the barn, watching over Einon and his minions, the dragon was very forward. He told Bowen that he wanted the king dead before nightfall. And he couldn’t blame the dragon for rushing. He was pretty sure that if he’d sit by Einon for eight hours, listening to his yapping and insults, he would wish to kill him as soon as possible too. 

Not to mention that Kara was practically begging them to finish him with tears in her eyes.

The knight sighed, took a few more bites, and offered the apple core to his steed, which whinnied thankfully and licked his fingers. Bowen chuckled and patted the animal, eyes wandering to the high towers above the white castle. 

Once upon a time, he mused about Freyne’s wooden fortress. About its rough edges and crudeness, noting that those details were reminding him of Freyne. He was primitive. And a bad builder. But, unlike many other things, Einon didn’t inherit the lack of finesse from him. He built a Roman stronghold, perched on a rocky hill. It was pale, cold, and threatening. 

It too suited its master well, built on the blood and sweat of peasants. On the pain and death of Kara’s father and many other brave rebels. But on Bowen’s ignorance as well. 

He felt awful, remembering that he chose to feed his disillusion rather than face the truth and save the poor innocent people. He should’ve listened to what Draco told him the day he dashed into his cave in anger. When he vowed to hunt him down for what he thought the dragon’s done to the young prince.

_Not my betrayal._

No, not Draco’s. Not his betrayal nor his fault. 

Merely Bowen’s ignorance of the truth.

“Sir Bowen?”

The knight turned his head to the gate, which was now open. A sunlit silhouette stood in the middle of the opening. He dismounted, fixing his armor, and watched the woman as she gracefully made her way towards him. He nervously bowed his head. 

Aislinn reached for his stubbled cheek and tilted his chin upwards, making him look into her dazzling cornflower eyes. One glance was enough to make Bowen smile. She didn’t change one bit, almost as if time had no influence on her. The queen’s skin was smooth and delicate, hair curly and golden without a single streak of grey and her face was glorious as always. 

“My lady,” he greeted her humbly, hands close to his thighs, not knowing where to put them or what to make out of her affection. 

“You’re here alone,” she pointed out, looking over his shoulder to check the treeline and the sky as well.

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded.

_Was she searching for Draco?_

“So the girl, Kara, she’s back in the rebel camp?”

“Aye.”

“And…?” Her eyes turned towards the heavens and the clouds once more. 

_Of course she was searching for Draco._

“He’s there too, watching over your son.”

“Does… Does the Lord want to do something you don’t agree with? Did he ask you to kill him? Is that why you have come?” she questioned quietly, voice barely more than a whisper and perhaps a bit shaky with worry. 

“No. He wants to live,” the knight replied. “I thought you could help us find out what to do. Talk to him, perhaps?” Bowen scratched the back of his neck. “And then there’s Felton. Unlike Brok, people don’t want him to hang for whatever reason. Maybe you should decide about his fate.”

“Of course,” Aislinn agreed, sounding relieved. She was obviously very aware of how the heart bond worked. And Bowen wasn’t surprised at all, considering that she’s known him far longer than he has. But the fact that Draco gave Einon his heart without asking too many questions made him wonder how close they must’ve been once upon a time. 

“All right. Shall we?” He gestured in the direction of his horse and slowly walked backward, holding its reins. 

Aislinn followed Bowen and let him help her mount the stallion. As soon as he was seated in the saddle as well, her soft hands came to hold onto his hips. The knight almost jumped at her touch, not used to have a second rider behind his back. 

“It’s not going to be a long ride,” he commented and spurred the horse into a steady gallop, heading back to the village, while Aislinn wholeheartedly ignored the guards’ pleas. 

* * *

Kara opened the door of the barn only slightly, making sure that Einon wouldn’t be able to see her. She wasn’t interested in seeing him nor hearing his wonderfully awful compliments, which made her skin crawl. Quietly, she called: “Draco? Come out! Bowen’s here with the queen.”

“Sure. Just give me a minute!” came the deep voice from the inside.

The redhead quickly stepped away from the door, leaving enough space for the dragon, and tugged at the hem of the knight’s surcoat. “Who’s going to watch over them?” she asked, worried. “Are you?”

“Yes, I am,” Bowen replied, patting her tense back gently, and slid his hand up to her shoulder. “And I think you should help Hewe’s daughters with knitting. I think… Well, Draco and Ailsinn will want to be alone for a while, I imagine.”

“I’m his _wife_ ,” she reprimanded firmly, pressing her elbow into the man’s hip. “I can stay.”

“Woman, give him some privacy, for all that is holy!” The knight laughed and crossed his arms on his chest, watching Aislinn, who patiently sat on a bench in front of the barn, glorious as ever. “Why does it bother you, anyway? It’s not like she’s going to steal him. He’s a bit too big for that. And he loves you.”

“I know that he does,” she sighed and leaned close to the man’s ear. “But the last time he was with Aislinn it didn’t end well. I’m just worried that she might make him do something that he considers not so wise.”

“He does that for _you_. And only for you. You see, you weren’t there when he gave half his heart to Einon. He did it out of pity, kindness, and some sort of love too, but he thought the risk was reasonable. If you’re afraid that she might make Draco want to die, then you’re delusional. She wants him safe and happy. Just like us. I’m sure of that.”

“She saved me,” Kara muttered, looking at the wet short grass beneath her feet. “And I’m more than thankful to her for that. But I don’t know her, Bowen. I don’t know if I can trust her.”

“Well, I know her. Can you trust me?” 

“I suppose.” 

Bowen squeezed Kara’s wrist reassuringly, smiling at her, and encouraged her to go. She walked over to the nearest house, entered and the knight lost sight of her. With a quiet huff, he headed to the barn. Just in time to bump into the dragon’s leg with full force.

“Oh! Good dear!” Draco groaned sympathetically, leaning his head down to check on the knight, who was rubbing his sore forehead. “Are you okay there, Bowen?” 

“Yeah,” the knight answered, waving his hand to dispel his friend’s worry. “Go on. She’s sitting on the porch.” 

The dragon took a deep breath when the door behind him closed with a loud thud. Closing his eyes for a couple of seconds to compose himself, he proceeded around the corner and his breath hitched at the sight of Aislinn. She was a stunning woman, to say the least. And she ripped the long healed wound in his heart open anew with the way she looked at him.

So longingly. So desperately.

He nodded his greetings.

Aislinn stood up and gathered the folds of her skirt between her delicate fingers. She bent her knees, trying to kneel. But he brought his tail to her arms, stopping her, and gently pulled her back up to her feet. “Don’t, please,” the dragon said softly, marveling at the thought that she, even after all those years, found him worthy of such a gesture. “And don’t call me _Lord_ either, Aislinn. It’s just Draco these days.”

“So I’ve heard from Bowen.” She smiled, fixing her hair, ruffled from the ride on the knight’s horse. “He finally returned to his old self. Thanks to your guidance, I imagine.” 

“I merely pointed him in the right direction.”

“And the girl’s found you too. I hoped she would bump into you or Bowen after I helped her escape from my son’s grasp,” Aislinn remarked, regret creeping into her serene voice. “I should’ve never brought him to you. But I didn’t see the monster within him back then yet. Only a wrongly raised young boy who was on the right path to become better. Later, I realized how cruel he was and what I’ve done to you.”

“It was my choice,” Draco stated firmly. He didn’t want Aislinn to carry the weight of his sin. “Not yours. I decided to share my life force with him.”

She gave him a sad smile. “Your choice, but I am to blame. I took Einon to you because I knew you still felt something towards me, just as I felt - and feel to this day - something towards you.” Aislinn came forth, humbly reaching for his face, and almost gasped when he let her trace the edge of his chin. “Maybe after this is done,” she uttered, a spark of hope glittering in her bright blue eyes, “it could be our chance.”

“That won’t be possible, I’m afraid,” Draco sighed. He hated that he had to shatter the woman’s hope. “We both left an empty space in each other’s hearts. One that can’t be filled by anything or anyone else. We never had a chance, Aislinn. But it was a pretty dream.”

“Undeniably. A beautiful one. Unforgettable.”

A single tear slid down her smooth cheek.

Draco brushed it away with his thumb.

“I married the girl.”

“Kara?” she questioned, surprised, confused, and… Somewhat delighted. The happiness was pooling from the love she held for him, Draco was sure. And it was kind of her. 

Even through the pain of losing him, she still wanted him to be happy.

“Yes.”

“She is lucky to have you. Especially after what my son’s done to her. Poor soul. Bowen told me that she is pregnant with his baby. I’ve had a hard time carrying Freyne’s child as well. But that was different. I knew what I was getting myself into the day I met him. Kara wasn’t ready for that sort of pain.”

Draco hummed. 

“No, she wasn’t. But I’m trying to do right by her and I want to free her of Einon tonight,” he said, adamant in his words. “Yet I mustn’t die.”

“His life will end before the new dawn breaks and we will both fix our mistakes. So be it.”

“I have a plan,” the dragon admitted, “but I need you to help me.”

“I’m willing to do whatever you’ll need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kindly for reading! I hope you liked this chapter at least a bit. Please, leave a comment if you feel like it. I love reading your thoughts and answering your questions. :)   
> The next part will be pretty painful for Draco, to say the least. :(  
> Anyway, see you soon!


	20. Chapter 20

“Wait.” Aislinn’s hand settled on the dragon’s forearm, stopping him from entering the barn. When Draco glanced down at her, he saw confusion in her eyes. “You still haven’t told me how I’m supposed to help you.”

“Oh! Uh… Right,” he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. The truth was that his plan was quite risky. 

Draco decided that the best thing he could do to save his life was… Well, to take the heart from Einon and put it back into his chest where it belonged. The only other option was to give the half heart to a new human. But that could threaten not only his life but the life of the one who’d be willing to take his heart. And that was unacceptable. If anyone besides Einon had to die tonight, it would be just him. Not Bowen, not Kara, not Aislinn.

Kara and Bowen would not like his attitude, that much was clear. So he figured he’d have to lie a little, just to ensure they remain calm during the undoubtedly painful and dangerous process that he was about to go through soon. 

Draco sighed and ran the tip of his wing up and down the queen's back reassuringly. “I need you to affirm that everything I’ll say is true, no matter how wrong it will be,” he explained quietly, eyes darting to the ground in shame. Oh, stars, he hated that he had to deceive his dear ones. With a sharp inhale, the dragon lifted his head high, prepared for whatever would come, and asked: “Do you understand what I mean by that?”

“Yes. I will... support your statements.”

He snorted and nodded thankfully as he opened the barn door and entered, holding it for the queen. Aislinn walked inside proudly, never looking at her tied son who eyed her with bitter fury, and sat down by Kara’s side. She gently took her by the hand and smiled, softly whispering: “Now, my child, you need to stay calm, all right?”

“Calm?” the redhead repeated, her dark worried orbs immediately shooting up to meet Draco’s amber ones, and shifted on the bench, arms helplessly falling into her lap. “What’s going on? What do you want to do?” 

The dragon hummed and leaned down to press a soft kiss onto her forehead, softly whispering: “Don’t be afraid, sweetheart. Everything’s going to be okay. I promise that I will live. But I don’t think you need to see this - to be here when I… Well. It will do no good to you.”

“I’m not leaving you!” she protested firmly and tried to stand up, but Aislinn’s hand was there to stop the young woman. The queen pulled her back down, ignoring her wriggling and struggling, and put her hands on Kara’s shivering shoulders. She knew how the girl felt too well. Helplessness was something she had been living with since she was sixteen.

“I-I,” Kara stuttered with a broken voice, tears gathering in her frightened eyes, and pressed her soft cold palm against her partner’s jaw, “I w-will stay here. Whether you like it or not! I’m not going to let you go through this alone!”

Draco gave her the softest of looks, a one that shamelessly screamed ‘I love you’, and caressed Kara’s flushed cheek. When the dragon turned to Bowen, who was busy tightening the gag on Einon’s mouth, he bade: “Take out your knife, little one. It’s time.”

The knight grunted and did as he was told, reaching for the small weapon on his belt. He glanced at the dragon with obvious worry, wrinkles rising above his furrowed eyebrows, and braced himself against the pole behind the king’s back. “What do you want me to do, Draco?” he asked, afraid for the dragon’s life, but knowing he was bound to obey whatever his request would be.

“Cut my heart out of his breast,” he bade firmly.

“What?!” Bowen and Kara shrieked sharply at the same time.

“The pain will kill you!” the knight called, flailing his right arm around while squeezing his left fist. “And if it won’t, w-what if I cut _into_ the heart accidentally?! Then you’ll surely-”

“Peace, both of you,” Aislinn said solemnly, looking from Bowen to the mortified woman beside her, and stroked Kara’s hair with motherly love in her bright blue eyes. Something in their depths lulled Kara into calmness and she leaned back into her seat, muscles relaxing. Not for too long though. The fear of losing Draco bore deep into her soul and mind. But she knew, the dragon had made up his mind and there was no use trying to persuade him into changing it. Kara bit her lip and closed her lids, remaining quiet. 

“He knows what he’s doing,” she cooed and patted the back of the redhead’s hand. “And you know that. I’m sure he’s proved it to you, already.”

 _Yes. Of course, he has,_ Kara thought and sighed, knowing that Draco was trying his best for… For them all. She gently tapped Aislinn’s elbow and stood up, walking over to her partner. 

Draco lay down on the creaking floorboards and leaned to her as Kara reached out for him, nuzzling the dragon’s chin. She slid her hand into the dragon’s palm and, as their eyes met, muttered: “Do as Draco says, Bowen.”

* * *

“All right, Einon,” the knight hissed and grabbed the king’s shirt, tearing it in half. They were alone with the king now. He, Aislinn, who sat still on the bench, Draco and Kara, cuddled together on the floor. The girl was kneeling between the dragon’s arms as he held her close to his chest, and Bowen was nervous. 

If this goes horribly wrong, he’ll have Draco’s blood on his hands. And he couldn’t imagine anything worse than losing him. Heart pounding in his chest, he took a deep breath and pressed the sharp edge of the dagger against Einon’s breast.

The man was looking at him in terror, knowing that this was his end. He was shivering all over, wordless threats rumbling in his throat. Einon, the man who feared nobody and nothing was a complete and utter mess beneath the tip of the blade. For a single second, Bowen thought he saw the young weak prince in him again - a child raised wrong, who needed to be shown the right direction. 

But the knight shook his head. Einon wasn’t a boy anymore. He’s grown into a merciless slaughterer and his father would be more than proud of him. Bowen watched him chew on the gag desperately and then turned to Draco for guidance. “H-how?”

“Cut along the scar, deep and clearly,” the dragon commanded as he laid his neck on the floor, moving proudly and surely, almost as if he was at peace with whatever outcome this situation would have. Yet Bowen saw the glint of fear in his uncanny gaze when Kara pressed her lips against his cheekbone. And he knew right away.

Draco wasn’t afraid of dying nor losing his soul. It was them he was afraid for. The knight’s knees grew weak when they looked at each other, the love in his friend’s eyes was almost unbearable. “You’re my brother,” Bowen rasped with a fond but sad lilt in his voice. He couldn’t express his feelings with any other words. 

The dragon’s reply was just as emotional. “I know, little one. I know.” Then he gently kissed Kara’s temple and whispered something in her ear. Something that Bowen couldn’t hear, but he was able to read it from Draco’s lips. 

_I love you both so much._

“Do it now, Bowen. Let’s end it.”

“Fine… Fine,” the knight mumbled, nodding, and stabbed the dagger into the king’s chest with trembling hands. Draco’s high-pitched roar and Einon’s muffled wail pierced the air at the same time. The sound of the dragon’s suffering almost made him crumble to pieces. But he knew that he had to continue and make it as short and quick as possible for his friend’s sake. 

So he dragged the blade downwards, following the scar with difficulty as Einon squirmed. Tears blurred his vision when the dragon cried out in pain, but he could still feel the warm blood trickling down his fingers. Suddenly, warm hands settled on his wrists and guided his movements. 

Aislinn’s hands. She stood above the knight, stoic as always. 

Unlike her, Kara was weeping in the crook of her dearest’s neck, desperately clawing at his warm, buzzing scales, and chanted: “Oh, Draco! Oh, my love! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! P-please, hold on!” 

Draco wanted to say something - to reassure her. His mouth didn’t obey him, nor did his muscles as he tried to caress Kara’s side. The dragon lay still, shuddering in unrelenting pain that was paralyzing his entire body. Growling and groaning, he bore his claws into the wood, trying to hold on as Kara begged him to. 

But the world was turning black in front of his eyes and Draco felt like fainting.

Weak.

 _So_ weak. 

And then… Out of nowhere, the pain was gone. 

“Ooh, stars above,” he gasped in relief as his muscles relaxed at once and he was able to breathe freely, chest expanding to its full extent. Without thinking, his eyes darted to the knight, who was holding a golden glitter in his hands, and the limp body in front of him. 

Einon was dead.

He was alive.

Still.

“B-Bowen,” he urged quietly as he softly stroked Kara’s face, letting her know that he was all right, and wrapped his tail around the man’s hips. He watched the knight as he carried the heart to him with amazement as it throbbed and pulsated in his calloused hands. It seemed unbelievable. 

“What now?” the man asked warily, never taking his eyes off the glowing half heart.

“Now you have to put it back into me,” the dragon said with a heavy sigh. The pain wasn’t over yet and neither was the danger of death. But he was halfway there. Almost free from what he’s done all those years ago in the mountain and whole again. The emptiness in his chest which was torturing him for more than a decade would be soon gone.

The knight looked around, searching for his weapon. Kara tapped his thigh and handed him her own dagger, a sad trembly smile on her dry lips. Bowen accepted it, gripped the handle, and rested his sweaty forehead against Draco’s nose. The dragon huffed into his wet fair hair. 

“Try to cut into the left side, if you can,” came Aislinn’s calm voice from somewhere behind them. “Draco’s left, that is. It’s the side where his heart belongs.”

“Forgive me, my lord,” the knight mouthed and once quickly cut the scar on the dragon’s heart open. The pain wasn’t as intense as before, he figured, since the only sound that escaped from Draco’s throat was a deep, long growl and not a cry. Shakily, he slipped the half heart back into his chest, dropping to his knees, and looked up at his friend.

Draco was alive.

Worn, weak and shivering.

But _alive_.

It was all that mattered. 

Bowen laughed, finally let go of the dismal feelings which were torturing them all for a long time, and threw himself around Draco’s neck. 

The dragon’s hand came to rest against his back while the other brought Kara closer to his face. He kissed her passionately, claws tangled in her red mane, and took a deep breath of her sweet honeysuckle scent. He didn’t have to worry anymore. Not about Kara’s and the baby’s future, not about Bowen’s either. Because he’d be there, protecting them from whatever life would bring. 

“My dear little ones, I’m forever yours,” Draco purred, tears of joy sliding down his kind face. 

“Forever sounds good,” Kara whispered, pecking her husband’s jawline. She couldn’t be happier than with him by her side, raising their children… Soon, they’d be a proper, happy family, living in a kinder world without Einon. At least she hoped they would. 

“It does,” Bowen added, nuzzling both the dragon and the girl, and waved for Aislinn. 

She humbly joined the embrace.

And there they stayed, holding one another, until the dawn of the new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. :) The next chapter will be the Christmas special and then the story will continue after the time jump. :)  
> Please, leave a comment if you feel like it. It would make me really happy! <3


	21. Chapter 21

24th December 1004 A.D.

“So, which one will we chop?” 

“The biggest one.”

“Why do you _always_ have to be so difficult?”

“I’m not being difficult at all, Bowen,” the dragon chuckled and shrugged, gently patting the knight’s shoulder with his wing. “You know I’ve let the children decide whether they want to celebrate Christmas according to human or dragon traditions… It’s not my fault that they want the tree inside! And they were begging us to spend this day over at our place for nearly five years. Why are you so sour about it, hmm?” 

“I’m not sour! Not about that!” Bowen protested and brushed his slightly wet hair away from his face with his free hand, the other one gripping an old but still sharp ax. As he spoke, he stopped frowning and took a deep sigh. 

Draco hummed. The small snowflakes were softly landing on the man’s blond hair dusted with a few more silver strands than the last year, melting instantly and trickling down his temple as cold droplets. He reached out for Bowen’s face and brushed them away with his claw, keeping mindful of its sharpness. Their gazes met and the knight’s deep blue eyes were silently telling Draco that he wasn’t all right. 

“Hey,” he cooed, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” the knight responded dryly, offering him a very poor imitation of a smile. “Everything is just dandy and peachy.”

“Bowen.”

Draco’s voice was demanding yet quiet. He didn’t need to raise it to get the truth out of the man. After all, Bowen’s learned a long time ago that keeping his feelings hidden and tucked away from him wasn’t necessarily a good idea. Shaking his head, the knight rubbed the base of his neck and, as he stared at the winter country, snowy naked trees and the three spruces in front of them (Draco’s informed him earlier that they were planted by the celts, who brought them over from the northern lands).

“It’s… Ugh. Tina said that she wants her parents to join us too. And I’m not very sure that they know that you’re a dragon. So I am worried that either they will get a heart attack and die or Tina will drag me and Tristan back home, declaring that her parents cannot know of you,” the knight replied, words bursting out of his mouth at a very swift pace. He was nervous, to be honest. Perhaps more than he should, just because he wanted everything to pan out exactly as planned and his wife was already making changes.

“Oh, please. That is surely not what’s going to happen,” Draco reassured him, a soft smile on his kind face. Of course, the knight was worried that things might not work out tonight, that plans may change and they will not spend Christmas Eve together. Draco was not willing to let that happen, however. Especially when their children (and themselves too) were keen on acting like a big proper family. Besides… “Tina and Kara are _always_ on the kids’ side. I am sure that if she wishes to bring her parents, they are very well aware of the – I’d say obvious – fact that I’m a dragon. The whole country has to know that at this point.”

“Ah. I guess you’re right.” The knight heaved a long heavy sigh and turned around to face the lonely trees, swaying in the cold winter breeze. He tugged at the sleeve of his brown coat and shivered, heading to the biggest spruce – the one in the middle. 

“Sheesh, Draco. It’s almost as tall as you!” Bowen remarked as the dragon took a firm hold of its trunk and watched the knight chop the dried branches at the base of the spruce. “Kids will surely have trouble decorating it.”

“They won’t. Not if I lift them… Or if they will climb me like a mountain. It’s their favorite activity, so they will be more than pleased by the opportunity. Now, move a little, Bowen. I’m gonna cut it down.”

* * *

“Stella! Stella, wake up!” 

“What is it, Roxie?” the small black-haired girl asked, yawning and curling into the soft furs of her bed. Her tiny hands came to rub at her weary lids and her fluttering lashes revealed a pair of golden eyes. She was just having an afternoon nap. “I’m tired.” 

“Daddy is back!” the older one explained excitedly, brushing a few red locks away from her face, and pulled her young sister up. “Uncle Bowen too! They brought the tree and it’s huge!”

Stella gasped in pure happiness and rushed out of their chamber into the cave’s main hall which served as a living room. It was enlightened by the warm yellow light of many candles, perched on a wide low table in the center of the room, and a streak of sunlight, emitting from the open door. 

Kara and Tina, who held her dozing son in her arms, were watching Bowen struggle with embedding the tree into the ground while Draco patiently supported it with his arm. The women sat on the many warm furs, which lay on the ground, obviously amused. Their grins and giggles were unnerving the knight, who just bit his tongue and said nothing.

“Papa! Papa!” Stella called, running towards her father with stretched arms and a wide smile on her face. 

Roxanne followed her, adding: “Can we put the star on?” 

Draco’s wing came to stop them protectively before they could get close to the large spruce. “Wait, my beloved princesses,” he bade gently and craned his neck to kiss their foreheads, “until it’s properly fixed and safe. You can go and fetch the star in the meantime… and shut the door on the way too, please.” 

Stella nodded obediently to do as her father said and strutted away, while Roxanne just arched her thick red eyebrows and crouched. The intense stare of her dark brown orbs startled the working knight. “Uncle Bowen? Will it take too long?”

“No, Rox. I promise I’ll be done with it once you’re back and then you can decorate the tree.”

* * * 

“Papa, I need upsies!” 

Draco smiled down at his youngest daughter, one of her arms stretched towards him, the other clutching a large wooden star on a string. The little one’s thrilled eyes made his chest tighten due to the unrelenting love he felt for her. He gently cradled her in his palm and seated her on his back, gaze shifting to Roxanne. 

The tightness in his chest didn’t ease even a bit, fondness filling every inch of his being. She wasn’t his, not like Stella, but that did not bother him at all. Not since the day he saw her for the first time – back then, she was just a small, innocent bundle of joy in Kara’s arms. His heart fluttered when he took her into his embrace and from then on he knew that he was completely enamored of her. And that feeling of uncanny love suffused him again when Stella was born. 

“Roxanne, you don’t want to help your sister?“ he asked softly, eyes jumping from the child that was climbing up his neck to the red-haired girl curled against her mother’s side. 

“Go on,” Kara encouraged her, fondly caressing the back of her head, and hummed, the taste of turkey still pleasantly dancing on her palate. “I know you don’t like heights, but Daddy won’t let you fall.”

“I know he won’t!” Roxanne giggled and cuddled even closer to her, head resting in her lap, and yawned loudly. The sound’s drawn everyone’s attention to her. “But I always put the star there. Stella is old enough to do it on her own and I’m okay with just watching. And… I am tired too.”

“So be it, my darling. It’s sweet of you to pass the duty,” the dragon commented and turned his eyes upwards to check on his other daughter. She was balancing on the top of his nose, stretching her short hand towards the tip of the spruce. He quickly stepped closer to the tree and she was finally able to put the star atop the spiky twigs. “Well, now it’s just perfect, honey.”

“Yeah,” Bowen agreed, putting his hands on his hips. “And I have to admit that _this_ is much better than putting apples on a random naked tree outside and freezing while enjoying its… Well, I don’t know if beauty is the right word for it if we take this magnificent evergreen into consideration.”

“I think we can all agree on that!” Tina smirked and nuzzled Tristan’s shoulder as the toddler wriggled in her embrace uncomfortably. His face was all scrunched up and it made her worry that he was about to cry. That wouldn’t be very enjoyable, to say the least. But, thankfully, the boy only sneezed, making Roxanne jerk from her sleep. Stella, who slid down her father’s back and tail, laughed and said that her sister’s finally tasted her own medicine. 

“Aw, bless you, angel,” Draco purred, playfully ruffling the boy’s curly fair hair and the kid chortled. As he grabbed the tip of the dragon’s claw and tugged, something different caught Draco’s attention. 

Footsteps.

Outside of the cave.

Then came a knock on the door. 

“Oh!” Tina sighed, startling Bowen by shoving Tristan into his busy arms (he was just trying to take a piece of apple pie from the table, but instead ended up getting a toddler). “That will be my parents! It seems that they didn’t wander off and found us, after all!”

Kara noticed that Bowen gave Draco a wary look when Tina bolted to the door and opened it. But her husband only shook his head and patted the knight’s stiff shoulder, heading to greet the newcomers. Stella shyly followed him, her small palm always resting on her father’s loosely hanging wing. 

Kara was about to do so too, but Roxanne was snoring in her lap and she truly didn’t wish to disturb her. 

Meanwhile, Tina opened the door and let out a happy cry, hugging her elderly mother and father even though their coats were snowy and wet. They both embraced her back, greeting her with kisses and strokes. 

Draco craned his neck over them and snorted, staying quiet because he didn’t want to intrude their family reunion. He noticed that Tina was a spitting image of her mother. They were both pretty short, green-eyed brunettes with chubby red cheeks. Her father, on the other hand, was a tall slim man with grey hair and eyes. He was also the first one to notice the dragon and, much to Draco’s surprise, there was not even the slightest hint of worry on his wrinkly face. Instead, he offered him a warm smile and pulled away from his daughter. 

“Ah! You must be the man of the house! Draco, right?” 

“Yes,” he chuckled, pretty befuddled by his friendly attitude but the more pleased. “Though I didn’t catch your name, I believe?” 

“Norbert,” the man replied and took a hold of his partner’s shoulders. “And this here is my lovely wife – Moira.”

The woman smiled too and reached out to shake Draco’s hand. He immediately repeated the gesture, never forgetting the good habits. 

“We are very pleased to have finally met you, Draco! We’ve heard a lot about you from our daughter and Bowen, of course. You have done so much for them and our grandson… We are grateful, to say the least.” 

“Why, t-thank you. I, uh, am too pleased that you’ve c-come,” he stuttered coyly, rubbing at the back of his neck, and gingerly waved his hand inwards. “Come in, please. You shouldn’t be out in the cold for longer than necessary!”

* * *

“Norbert! Get your hands off that turkey, you’ve had enough!” 

“Come on! Draco’s sad carol made the sorrow that’s been trapped within me bubble up. I have to eat to suppress the nostalgic, awful feeling, woman!” 

“You are unbelievable!” 

The dragon chuckled quietly and leaned over to Kara, careful not to bump into Roxanne and Stella (he figured, his voice must’ve rocked her to sleep). “I sure hope we won’t be like this once we’ll have a couple more years on our marriage,” he stated and nuzzled her flushed neck. 

They were both a little tipsy from the mead they drank, he realized, as the world seemed too bright and Kara giggled at his joke perhaps a bit too loudly. He had to shush her. 

“Don’t you worry about that, big guy. You’ll get no pestering or bugging from me! Well, if you remain a good husband, that is,” Kara purred, hungrily nibbling at his chin with a needy look in her eyes. “And since you’ve been a _very_ good daddy, I reckon you will get a very nice gift after we put the kids to sleep.”

“Darling, not in front of the others, please…” 

“I saw that blink, Draco!” she laughed and closed the distance between them at once, locking their mouths in a slow, long kiss. The world became narrow at that moment and everything they were able to perceive were just each other’s caresses, lips, and tongues. 

“I guess this is the right time to leave,” Bowen noted, standing up, and mischievously smirked at his wife. “I hope you’ve got a gift for me too, back at home.”

“Maybe,” she responded and took her coat off the hanger, clothing herself and huddling her son in the warm fur as well. 

“Wait!” Norbert shrieked when Moira put her winter clothes on as well and shoved his coat into his hands. “What gift am I going to get?”

“I guess you can take the turkey.”

Norbert burst into laughter.

“Bowen!” Tina growled.

“What?” the knight laughed, fixing the buttons on his jacket, and flailed his arms around. “You see, Draco is busy. So someone else had to make the joke!” 

“Where are you going?” Kara asked, obviously surprised to see their guests at the door, while Draco just watched silently.

“Home,” Bowen replied, eyeing his best friend with a wide grin on his face. “Have a nice evening, love birds! We’ll see you tomorrow!”

“And perhaps we will be able to talk properly!” Norbert added, waving his goodbye. 

* * *

Draco gently put Stella and Roxanne into the many furs which served as their bed and, seeing that they were eager to sleep again, didn’t ask them to change into their nightgowns. The girls just curled together and waited until he covered them with a thick blanket, pressing kisses into their hair along the way. 

Beautiful girls.

His.

Kara leaned to do the same and caressed their cheeks with her warm knuckles. 

They dozed off right away.

“Sleep, little ones. We love you,” they said in unison, smiling at their children with all the love they had as the girls slumbered beneath the covers peacefully. Draco closed the door of their chamber and they slowly walked into their own bedroom on the opposite side of the cave. 

As they entered, Kara’s hands slithered to his face and Draco put his arm around her, kissing her with passion and walking forward until she ended up sprawled on their bed. She was so gorgeous with ruffled hair, swollen lips, and lust-filled eyes and he wanted her more than ever. 

Just like this. 

Fed.

Safe. 

Happy. 

As he lay on top of her, peppering her neck with kisses and causing soft moans to emit from her parted mouth, he heard her yawn loudly. So Draco rolled onto his side, knowing that she was tired and sleepy – he couldn’t and didn’t want to push her into staying awake just to satisfy his needs. They could be taken care of later. 

He gently removed her dress, admiring her smooth pale skin and stunning curves – she had more meat on her and looked healthy, not malnourished like when they first met. That meant he had taken good care of her, which was, honestly, one of the only things that truly mattered to him. Kara arched her back when he kissed her soft belly, seeking more, and glanced at him through half-closed lids. 

“I love you, baby,” she gasped quietly, growing a little startled when Draco handed her the silky nightgown which lay a couple of feet away on one of the many pillows. 

“I love you too, my darling. Now, let me help you get ready to sleep.” 

“But we were supposed to...” 

“Let’s wait until tomorrow. You’re too tired. And I could use some sleep too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I wish you a very merry Christmas. I hope you stay healthy, safe, and happy. :)   
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, I sincerely hope it was worth your while and that it didn't disappoint. We'll elaborate on what has happened during the time skip later, I tried to make this chapter fluffy and goofy (maybe a tiny bit spicy at the end), relaxing.   
> I'd love to write the next chapter as soon as possible, but I don't think that I will have much time through the holiday. So it may come out the next year. (That being said, happy new year!)   
> Have a great time! See you soon and thanks for your support. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Kara woke up with a quiet giggle as something wet, soft, and familiar tickled the smooth skin of her neck and shoulder, slowly traveling up to her ear as if to tease her. She yawned and bit her lip, opening her eyes slightly, just enough to examine the touch. It was Draco, of course - nuzzling and kissing her, probably with little to no intention of waking her up. 

She lay on her belly, one arm resting on a pillow, the other caged beneath the weight of her body. It was a rather uncomfortable position and yet her husband’s adoring humming was lulling her to sleep again. 

A loud chuckle rumbled through his chest. The depth of the sound sent pleasant shivers up and down the redhead’s spine, making her writhe and shift to her side. “I knew you were awake, love,” Draco purred with a smug grin and ran the sharp tips of his claws over her shoulder blades, making her back arch yet again. He leaned down, close to her ear, whispering: “I could tell by the shift in your breathing. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, you goof!” she laughed and rolled her eyes, throwing a small pillow at the amused dragon. “I told you that I love when you do this in the morning… Mmh, don’t stop scratching me… Mm… Just like that…” She basked in his touches, in the tingly feeling they left on her skin and thought that it was almost as delightful as making love. 

_Almost._

And, as if Draco could read her thoughts, he reached out for her and cradled her in his strong arms. 

He rose his neck, towering above her for a while to savor her beauty before diving into her embrace and kissing the smile off her plush lips. Kara gasped, hands coming to rest against the sides of his jaw, while he caressed her temple and squeezed the round flesh of her butt, making her moan and break the kiss. 

“Hold up, big guy,” she said. “Are the kids still sleeping?”

“Yes. I checked on them about half an hour ago,” Draco replied, never letting go of his suddenly worried wife, and pressed his claw against her mouth before she could question anything else. “I locked the door too. The girls will not walk in on us, so the only thing we need to worry about is being too noisy. But the cave walls are pretty thick so…” He seized Kara’s hands and ever so gently pressed them into the mattress, trapping them beneath his forearm. Though he didn’t put even a fraction of his weight on his wife in fear that he could harm her. “You don’t need to hold back, love.”

Kara shivered in excitement as she eagerly pushed her legs up and apart for him. He made sure to touch and mouth at every inch of her silky calves and thighs, making her aching walls clench around thin air. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as she watched him lower his head. Draco dragged his solid tongue up her glistening entrance and the bundle of nerves just above it.

Overwhelming pleasure filled her entire being, flooding out everything besides the desperation for her partner, and she threw her head back into the pillows. Fingers clutching, digging into Draco’s arms as she was trying to hold onto something in hopes to last longer than two or three minutes. But her efforts were useless. 

Over the years they spent together her husband’s learned how to make her crumble too well. His hot tongue was unexpectedly flickering from side to side, up and down her folds, sometimes even dipping inside of her to taste more of her sweet essence. She was nearing the edge with every light stroke, eyes fluttering as she watched Draco through the white haze of pleasure and half-closed lids.

Just when Kara was almost there, wriggling to free herself from her lover’s hold and begging, mumbling how close she was… The dragon stopped licking, wiping the remains of her wetness into the back of his free arm, and kissed her shivering hip. 

“Draco!” she whined helplessly, glancing up into his loving, needy amber orbs. “Love… Love, why? Why did you stop?” 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Just trust me. I will make you come later,” he reassured her with a deep chuckle, brushing her messy red mane away from her face with his index finger. Draco nuzzled her chest and stood up, manhood hard and fully erect between his muscled thighs. Kara clenched at the sight of it, biting her lip, and resisted the urge to touch herself. “Besides, I want you to do the same to me.”

“All right,” she nodded and moved to sit underneath her partner, feet tucked underneath her buttocks. As she knelt, she reached up to trace the head of Draco’s pulsating shaft and pressed her fingers into his sensitive spots. She has learned how to turn him into a desperate puddle, too. 

Kara smirked when he groaned, the sound vibrating through every part of his body. She was able to feel it buzzing in the tips of her steady fingers as she stroked him. Wetting her lips, she opened her mouth to capture the tip of the dragon’s slick member. 

She always thought she couldn’t give him enough like this. Sure, she knew where to rub and kiss to make her dragon moan, but… His tongue was so big and broad, stimulating every nerve when he licked her. Kara, on the other hand, was too small to take him down her throat, into the warmth of her mouth. 

She purred and let her body fall back on the bed. Rolling over, Kara faced the sheets and offered the other side of her body to Draco. She wasn’t interested in teasing him – her body was too desperate for the stretch and fullness only he could provide.

The dragon looked at her in confusion as he craned his neck over his left shoulder to examine what was going on. However, he didn’t ask any questions – Kara accepted his plans, endured them and he was more than willing to do the same for her. “My darling…?”

“Take me. Baby, please,” she begged, clutching the sheets between her fingers, and shivered when Draco’s wing came to brush the soft white linen off her back. The fabric slid down from her delicate skin with grace, creasing itself by her legs, and Kara shivered at the tickly feeling. “It’s been so long… It’s been so… A-ah!”

The redhead moaned as he entered her, diving into her hot leaking opening with vigor. She immediately clenched around his cock and pushed her face into the bed before Draco could do it himself. His right hand came to tangle in her wild mane while he braced himself against the wall with the other one, growling in pleasure and anticipation. 

Once he was fully seated inside of Kara’s body, he took a few deep breaths. His wife was absolutely right – it’s been long since they made love last time and he had to get used to her warm pressure again. It was heavenly, sticking to every inch of his throbbing length. Not to mention that she was _dripping_ with need. 

“D-Draco… Move?” 

He was able to decipher her muffled plea even when she spoke into the pillows. The hunger in her tone persuaded him that she didn’t need any longer to adjust to his size. Draco huffed and started thrusting up into her. The sound of soft slaps filled the entire room, drowning the dragon’s groans and Kara’s sighs out. 

Kara whined, turned her head to the side – no longer caring about how loud she was being – and spread her thighs wider. “H-harder!” she cried, biting the second knuckle of her index finger, and arched her back in ecstasy as Draco pounded into her. Like this, he was bumping and grinding against her most sensitive nerves and, thus, made her vision go grainy. “Ooh… J-just like that.”

“You like it, sweetheart?” the dragon asked huskily and leaned his neck down to take a good look at her, pride swelling in his chest when Kara eagerly nodded and rocked her hips backward. He caressed the curve of her graceful spine and playfully slapped her butt with the side of his tail. She yelped in surprise, but her dark eyes were smiling at him mischievously. “Good girl. Are you close?”

“Yes, sir.”

Draco’s abdomen tightened – Kara knew how to push his buttons. That nickname… 

“Please, let me come now,” the woman implored, relishing in the warmth that was slowly spreading through her form. It was overpowering and too strong, she had no control over it. Her release was building up quickly, tugging at her muscles with more force than usual. She supposed that’s why her husband teased her with his tongue. “I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

“I-indeed, love. You deserve release. Feel free to take your pleasure.”

Kara closed her eyes and pressed herself onto her partner’s member, skin making contact with the scales on his groin. Her fingers buzzed, toes curled and after a couple more thrusts, she shattered beneath Draco. The release hit her harder than ever before and for a few minutes, she only squirmed. With trembling hands, she let go of the sheats and ran her fingers along the dragon’s palm. 

She needed to feel him spill inside of her. Only that could satisfy the new ache in her core. Tanks to the herbal extract from Beth – which she drank every now and then to prevent procreation – Draco could grant her wish. Kara smirked to herself when she felt her husband’s cock jerk within her and looked back to see him pound into her with abandon.

“Here,” the dragon muttered, eyes rolling back into his head. “Your reward, love.” 

After a few more erratic thrusts, Draco’s hips stilled and he let out a low groan. Kara trembled as warm spend flooded her insides, turning her dizzy for a moment, and when her partner pulled out with a quiet pop, she quickly rolled onto her back. Kara giggled when one more spurt of seed landed on her belly like a white ribbon and dipped her fingers into the puddle. 

“Well, if it isn’t the rarest body fluid on Earth?” 

“Good lord,” the dragon chuckled and, exhausted from the breathtaking gratification, lay down next to his wife. Kara saw him shake his head in disbelief before he took her palm into his own. His amber eyes examined every inch of her skin and then met hers. The love in his gaze made her heart flutter in affection and joy. 

He leaned in to kiss her swollen lips and drag his tongue against her own, savoring the intimacy. Kara’s hands flailed around until they found their place on the dragon’s cheeks. “I think you will need to clean yourself up a bit, honey,” he purred lovingly and cupped her flushed face. “And quickly or…” 

Draco’s speech was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. 

They looked at each other in worry, sincerely hoping that their daughters heard nothing inappropriate. Neither of them cared to answer their unnecessary questions and it would take weeks to brush such a mess under the carpet.

“Mommy! Daddy! You promised to take us out today!” Stella called from the living room, her high-pitched voice full of excitement. Both Draco and Kara heaved a heavy sigh. 

“That’s right!” Roxanne joined her. “We’re prepared to go on an adventure after breakfast! I’ve already packed all the toys!”

“Yes, yes!” Draco responded patiently, a little annoyed but not angry. He noted that his offspring were more than lively this morning. “I’ll be there in a minute and I’ll get you something to eat…” His voice softened as he turned to Kara, who lay still by his side, and pressed his mouth against her sensitive ear. “You go and take a bath in the meantime, my love.”

“You’re amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It’s been a while since I updated, I apologize. But now that my other fanfic is rewritten, I can again focus on this one alone. :) So, new chapters should come out more regularly.   
> I sincerely hoped this chapter was worth your while. Please, leave a comment if you feel like it. I’d really appreciate it. <3


	23. Chapter 23

“Roxanne! Roxanne, get back here!” 

“No!” the red-haired girl giggled as she zig-zagged between the furniture and crawled under the table to escape her father’s reaching arms. “I will not wear that thing willingly! You have to catch me first, pops!”

“Oh, come on, Roxie,” Draco tried once more, flailing his right hand towards his other daughter. Stella cocked her head when she glanced at her sister and then up at him with a confused expression. “Look. Your sister is wearing her scarf. It’s nice, warm, and cuddly.” He gently prodded the fluffy fabric wrapped around her neck with the tip of his claw to emphasize his words.

Stella eagerly nodded, supporting her father’s statement, and buried her tiny hands into the folds of her fuzzy muffler. It was snug and comforting. She had no idea why Roxanne was throwing a fit. “Sis, you need to pet this! It’s soft like a kitten’s fur!”

A mop of raven hair peeked from under the table, followed by a pair of dark eyes, which were still full of mischief and playfulness. “Like a kitten?” she asked, raising one of her thick eyebrows. “Really?”

“Uh-huh. Try it.” Draco lowered his palm to the older girl’s level, offering the scarf to her, while his wing came to caress Stella’s hair. Roxanne carefully brushed the fabric with the tips of her fingers and gasped in surprise. The dragon grinned, thinking he finally won, and slowly tried to cradle the child in his hand. But… 

“Nah. It’s not worth experiencing the choking and scratching!” she uttered, shook her head, and quickly ran to the hallway. She headed to the bathroom, hoping that her mother would be on her side. 

Draco rushed after her with a loud sigh. “Honey, mommy is having a bath! Give her some privacy… Y-you need the scarf to stay warm – it’s freezing outside. She will tell you the same. If you want to make snow angels with your sister, you have to wear it.”

But Roxanne didn’t listen and pushed the human-sized bathroom door open and dashed inside, immediately strutting to her mother, who was just putting her robe on. The little girl hugged her calf tightly and hid behind her, completely befuddling Kara.

She brushed a few red locks away from her face and put her hand on the little one’s shoulder. “Sweetie, what’s going on? Why are you…?” The big door creaked again and Draco walked in, gaining Kara’s full attention at once. 

“Go on, you little rascal. Tell your mother why you’re running away from me,” he encouraged her patiently, very well aware that Kara will back him up as soon as she speaks up. 

“I don’t want to wear a scarf,” Roxanne snapped, clutching the soft material of her mother’s robe. She eyed her carefully, examining the movements of her face. When Kara frowned, she gulped hard and gave her a forced smile, trying to mollify her right away. Roxanne knew that unlike dad, when mother was angry, she had no problem scolding her.

“Roxanne, you _will_ wear that shawl whether you like it or not! Or else we’re not going anywhere! This tantrum that you’re throwing is downright inappropriate, young lady!” Kara chided firmly, putting her arms to her hips.

The red-haired girl pouted. “Then we’re not going anywhere, I guess.”

“Rox,” Stella cried helplessly, throwing her small arms around. Then she looked up into Draco’s kind yellow eyes and tugged at the edge of his loosely hanging wing. “This isn’t fair, papa. I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?”

A very good idea sprang to Draco’s mind, all of a sudden. And he couldn’t help but smirk to himself.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, my darling angel. And,” the dragon said in a calm tone and turned to his wife, who was still scowling at their eldest child, “I think it’s not fair too. Maybe we should just forget about this and do as Roxanne pleases. Besides, I’m sure that she will learn her lesson as soon as we go outside.”

Kara hummed as she realized what her partner had in mind. “All right. That’s… a good idea.”

 _Sweet victory!_ Roxanne thought and winked at her younger sister.

* * *

“Sissy? You don’t want to do one too?” Stella carefully climbed out of the fresh imprint in the snow. She smiled when she saw the beautiful, perfect angel in the otherwise untouched field and glanced at her older sister. 

Roxanne was standing in front of the treeline with arms wrapped about her torso and shoulders raised. But the collar of her coat was covering only a half of her naked neck, anyway. Her whole body was trembling due to the cold wind and her teeth chattered when she opened her mouth to answer: “I-I’m too cold. I will f-freeze if t-that white s-stuff g-goes under my c-c-co… Achoo!”

“Sweetheart?” 

She sniffled and turned around to face her slowly approaching father. He leaned down to her level and tilted his head, tail coming to caress her flushed temple. Roxanne immediately leaned into his touch, desperate for warmth which was radiating off his scales. She watched him lie down into the snow and quickly huddled close to his large, slowly rising chest. 

Her small hands settled on the base of Draco’s neck as she sobbed quietly, tears leaving streaks on her reddened, swollen cheeks. He pressed a soft kiss into her curly hair, warming her up with his exhales along the way, and Kara handed him Roxanne’s scarf with a wide smile. 

“Would you like to have your shawl back, my darling?”

She nodded. 

“See?” he chuckled, gently securing her neck from the chilly breeze, and tucked the fabric’s end underneath Roxanne’s fur coat. “It’s a good thing to have in winter, right? Now the snow won’t get in here!” One of the dragon’s claws slithered through the scarf’s folds and he managed to tickle his daughter’s shoulder. She wriggled and shrieked, trying to get away from the tingly feeling. 

Draco laughed with her and raised his right arm to let his youngest come closer, seeing that Stella wanted to cuddle as well. The black-haired girl was so adorable, floundering through the snow to hug her sister and press her face into the crook of his elbow. He noticed that Kara somehow sneaked into their embrace too and reached to wipe away the drying tears on Roxanne’s face. 

“We love you so much. Both,” she whispered, caressing the girls’ forearms, and crouched to look them in the eyes. 

“That we do. More than ourselves, little princesses,” the dragon added quietly.

For a split second, an image of Roxanne and Stella as newborns flashed through Kara’s mind. They were still just as fragile and beautiful as back then. She fixed her gaze on Draco and just _knew_ that he was thinking the same thing. Knew that the same warmth of undying love was spreading throughout his heart. 

“And we love you!” the girls said in unison, basking in the tender glances of their parents. 

* * *

“What are you trying to accomplish here, if I may ask?” Draco questioned, eyeing his daughters with an amused expression. 

“I’m trying to climb,” Roxanne replied as she reached for the lowest branch of the dead tree. It was useless, however, and she was obviously getting frustrated. She snorted and heaved a heavy sigh afterward. “You need to push me a bit more, Stella! I’m almost there!”

Almost was a _strong_ word. The dragon figured she was at least fifteen inches away from reaching her goal, and there was no way that Stella could lift her far enough. The little girl’s hands were pressed into Roxanne’s lower back as she was trying to push her a bit higher. 

“Stop struggling, angels,” he purred and cradled them both in his large palm, lifting them to their desired branch. (It wasn’t too high so even if one of them fell and he couldn’t catch her, the deep snow would offer her a very soft landing.) “Here you go.”

“Thanks, daddy!” Roxanne brushed off the few snowflakes from the tree, making it dry for her little sister. But she didn’t sit down like Stella. Instead, she grabbed and broke a small twig, almost giving Draco a heart attack. 

“Darling! What are you…”

Roxanne poked the tip of his nose with the stick, holding its other end as if it was a hilt of a sword. She had the posture of a warrior as well. “Don’t call me ‘darling’ now, please, dad! I am Sir Lancelot and this,” she pointed at Stella, “is my loyal squire.”

“I don’t have a name?” Stella asked, sounding a little offended. 

“Uh, n-not yet. You are too young and you need to deserve it first, anyway.”

“Oh,” Draco chuckled, “I would very much like to know what great deed you’ve committed.”

“I am sorry, mister. But you are in no position to talk!” she responded. “We are having a duel right now.”

“Ah! How exciting! I get to be an actor in this one. Eh-ehm.” The dragon cleared his throat and rose high to look as intimidating as he could. But he kept one of the silliest ‘bad guy’ grimaces on his face as he continued to speak in a very exaggerated angry tone. “Fear me, young Lancelot, for I am the dreaded, dreadful Beowulf! And I shall bury Avalon to the ground…?”

Roxanne surprised him by throwing the small twig directly into the right side of his chest. Stella watched carefully and, trying to not ruin the game, asked: “Did she get you?”

Draco nodded and grabbed his heart (even though his daughter missed it), pretending to be short of breath. “Treachery! I’ve been betrayed!” he wailed and stumbled to the right. “I feel cold seep into every inch of me! Oooh, I think… I’m… I’m…” He gasped for air and dramatically looked at the sky with wide eyes. “Tell my heir to avenge my death with fire and blood!” With those words, he sprawled onto the ground, sometimes jerking his arm or leg in the final death throe. 

The silence was suddenly pierced by the sound of three laughing voices and Draco popped one of his eyes open to look at Kara. She was sitting a few feet away from him, holding her mouth, and stammered out: “Y-you a-are a terrible a-actor, baby! Truly awful!”

He rolled onto his belly and frowned, a wide grin on his face. “You don’t mean that! You _can’t_ know that! This wasn’t the best I’ve got, I swear!”

* * *

Roxanne yawned and curled closer to the pillow on the couch, enjoying the warmth that was coming out of the crackling flames in the fireplace. Her sister climbed next to her and took a hold of her forearm, muttering something indecipherable. They were both tired from the hours of playing in the snow and sleep was slowly but surely settling on their eyelids. 

Kara quietly walked over to her husband, placing her warm drink onto the table before she turned to him and said: “You know, that was a very clever idea. With that scarf, I mean. I hope she will remember that the fuzzy shawl is her friend and not her enemy tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry about it, love. She will,” he purred, nuzzling her smooth neck and peppering it with quick pecks. Draco’s mouth quickly found a way to her own and captured them in a long, sensual kiss. Kara sighed when he started to rub slow circles into her hip. His caresses were so light and intimate that they sent sparkles of passion into her abdomen. After they pulled away to breathe, Draco touched her side and whispered: “I still can’t believe how lucky I am. To have you, Roxie and Stella… It’s the greatest gift I could ever receive. I do not know how I deserved you, but I am not willing to let you go.”

“We’re more than grateful to have you too, my love. And we will be together. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. :)  
> I tried to make this chapter fluffy and bring out the girls' personalities at least a little. Please, let me know what you think about it in the comments. I always appreciate your insight.


	24. Chapter 24

“Mommy?” Stella whispered, sitting into the redhead’s lap, and gently placed her small palms on Kara’s warm cheeks. She’s been looking for her for quite a while. The little girl had searched every room before she found her mother slumbering in a chair, wrapped in a warm blanket. A book, which must’ve slipped from Kara’s loosely hanging arm, was sprawled on the ground next to her. “Mommy!” she urged and wriggled on top of her mother, trying to wake her up. 

The redhead grunted as her eyelids fluttered open and rubbed the girl’s back with a smile on her tired face. “What is it, sweetie?” she asked calmly, running her fingers through the little one’s raven hair, and stretched her legs to get rid of the stiffness in her muscles. “You seem pretty demanding.”

“Yes…” Stella pouted. She climbed off her mother’s knees, grasped the sleeve of her blue dress, and tugged as if her life was depending on it. Kara slowly stood up and hummed, very curious to acknowledge why was her youngest in such need of her. Stella was a pretty independent child - in some ways, she was more mature than her older sister. _Owing to her father’s genes, she supposed._

The child dragged her through the long hall and into the living room. Then, Stella grabbed her beloved wooden horse from a pile of other toys and pointed at its broken leg with tears in her eyes. “Llamrei’s hoof fell off. Can you…” She took the small wooden article and held it in front of her face. “Can you fix it, please? Roxie dropped her when we were playing.”

“Oh, sweetie, I’m sorry,” Kara cooed, tenderly caressing her daughter’s hair. She frowned empathetically and crouched to face Stella. “I’m not cut out for such work and I’m afraid Daddy won’t be able to do much with it either. You should ask him nonetheless.”

“I wanted to, but he’s not home yet.”

“All right. Well, we can at least make sure she won’t be in pain. I’ll go grab a bandage, okay?”

* * *

“I’m _so_ sorry that I broke her, Stella.”

“It’s okay,” the little girl said, hiding her sadness behind a wide smile, and patted her sister’s hand. “I know you didn’t want to do it.”

Kara sighed as she watched them wrap the toy’s foreleg with a piece of clothing, thinking about how much she loved her children. Stella and Roxanne were her precious angels, that was true, but… But Einon. Even after eight years, he was still haunting her in her memories and through her eldest daughter. She hated herself for fearing what Roxie might grow into. The child was innocent and not responsible for her father’s evil. Yet Kara was terrified that she could have inherited something from him.

“I will give you my wooden horsie to make up for Llamrei. Or you could ask ma and dad to get you a new one.”

Now she was so generous, so kind… Kara shook her head and banished the awful thoughts which kept pushing themselves into her mind. She should not focus on such things. Especially now, when her daughters were just beside her. They were both very observant and they would ask many questions if they noticed the sorrowful glint in her eyes. 

“That’s nice of you, sis. And I’d like a new horse, but I think I’ll keep her. From now on, she can have a second name - Llamrei the Three-legged. The magical steed of King Arthur!” 

Roxanne grinned, grabbed the horse’s broken leg and a few of her soldier figures. She placed the warriors on the edge of the table and kicked them off with the wooden hoof, one by one. “Her lost leg still pursues the evil ones!” 

Stella giggled, clapped her hands, and collected the fallen soldiers. “Well, Arthur’s enemies will have a hard time running from his guard leg! I’ve heard its speed is legendary!”

The red-haired girl hummed, gazing at Kara, and questioned: “Mom? Do you think all legends were created like this? You know, just for fun?” Roxanne scratched her nape and smiled. “Like the legend of Llamrei the Three-legged and her lost hoof?”

“No, my darling. I believe most of the legends are rooted in truth and people modify them and exaggerate to make them more exciting. For instance, Brother Gilbert wrote a book about how Bowen and Daddy defeated Einon…” Kara took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second, licking the inner side of her lower lip. “Many things that are written in there didn’t even happen. And he also put in a very ugly, inaccurate picture of Daddy.”

The entrance door creaked and Kara turned, prepared to greet her husband. Much to her surprise, her eyes fell upon a beautiful golden-haired woman in a long white dress, and even through her stoic expression, the redhead could see that she was worried. “Aislinn? It’s nice to see you,” she said, surprised but pleased, and warmly invited her in. “Please, sit. You’ve come because of something important, I believe? It’s been a while since you stopped by.”

“Trust me, dear child, I’d like to spend more time here than in the castle. If for nothing else, then just to play chess with the Lord. Not one of those fancy noblemen can play,” she sighed, smiling at Roxanne and Stella. They both waved to her. “And yes, I need to talk to you and your husband about a matter of great importance. Is… Is he here?” 

“No, not right now. He and Bowen went to hunt a couple of bandits down. But he should return any minute. Let’s just wait for him and talk in the meantime,” Kara suggested sweetly, helping the queen settle on the ground covered with warm furs. Aislinn looked graceful even when she lay down and stretched her pale arms above her head. “I care to hear what’s new in the high places. Do tell me everything.”

* * * 

“That’s that. And did Bowen tell you I let Felton out of prison a couple of months ago? Maybe he’s a coward, but the fop can keep a good track of finances. My soldiers, of course, watch over him all the time. Otherwise, I’m sure he’d steal as much gold as he could and skedaddle,” the queen remarked, slowly sipping apple cider from a small wooden cup. 

Aislinn watched the children play, musing what her life could’ve been like if she didn’t foolishly disobey the Lord when she was young. She inhaled sharply, knowing that such thinking would bring her nothing but bitterness.

“Well, at least he’s of some use,” Kara commented and smirked. “He’s grateful, I imagine. After what happened to Brok…”

“What happened to him?” Stella asked as she sat down next to her mother. Roxanne did the same, sparkles of interest dancing in her dark eyes, and glanced at the smiling queen. 

“It’s not a nice story, girls. So I don’t think you should hear it…”

“Why not?” Aislinn questioned and leaned down to face the children. “Brok lived a bad life – he helped Einon make this country a pitiful place full of misery. The people held grudge against him after all he had done and decided to punish him. It wasn’t a glorious event, but he got what he deserved. Now, he’s at a place where… Where he suffers for his heinous acts and, hopefully, makes amends.” 

“That sounds befitting,” Roxanne mused, crawling closer to the blue-eyed woman. She was about to rest her head on Aislinn’s knees, when Stella dashed to the door, startling her older sister completely. But as Roxanne glanced at the entrance, she giggled and followed her. 

“Daddy!” 

“Ah! Hello, my stars,” Draco purred, cradling his daughters in his right palm and bringing them close to his chest. Stella hugged his foreclaw with her entire body, pleased to have her father back home. She was clutching the broken toy in her small hand and he noticed it immediately. “Oh? What happened to that poor horse?”

“She lost her hoof in battle! Now her name is Llamrei the Three-legged!” the girls answered in unison and Roxanne reached out to touch the dragon’s nose. She laughed when his warm breath ruffled her already messy hair. 

“I promise you can tell me all about her later, princesses. But I need to talk to mommy and Aislinn now, okay? Please, go to your room and play for a while,” the dragon bade softly and lowered his palm to the ground. The children obeyed without any protests, but they were seemingly disappointed that they wouldn’t get to hear their conversation. 

As soon as they were gone, Aislinn stood up and nodded her greetings. She almost knelt to the dragon, but then remembered that he asked her not to do so. “You knew I was here before you’ve walked inside. Dragon senses never cease to amaze me.” 

“No dragon senses. Merely my nose,” Draco chuckled, slowly making his way towards the resting women, and kissed Kara’s temple. “I don’t usually catch a whiff of columbines when I’m coming home. I suppose you didn’t come only for a drink and a debate.” 

“Indeed not. I’m here because of what I’ve seen last night. I tend to watch the heavens each evening before I settle to sleep. I know their glitter and wisdom, but yesterday, I saw something _extraordinary_.” The queen spoke with strange enthusiasm as she nervously walked back and forth. “I swear, I saw a star fall from the dragon constellation. From its very tail. It landed somewhere in the distance – far from the castle, into the high mountains. I do not know what to think of it.” 

Kara frowned when she saw that her husband was bemused. Draco’s expression was worried even. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly parted and he heaved a long heavy sigh. She didn’t know much about the dragon heaven or how it worked, but she didn’t like his reaction at all. 

“That is truly odd. I must admit, I don’t think it has ever occurred before. Now, I’m not trying to say that I don’t believe you, dear Aislinn. I trust you,” he replied quietly. “It’s just utterly weird since dragons are creatures of Earth, just like humans. We go to heaven once we die and there’s no way back. Or, that’s what I thought, at least.”

“Wait… So this means that there could be _another_ dragon around? A resurrected one?” Kara inquired impatiently, grabbing her partner’s arm to gain his attention. Draco looked at her and shrugged. The redhead’s never seen him do that before. She was astonished. 

“It’s certainly worth looking into.” 

“Yes,” Aislinn nodded in agreement, examining the dragon’s composed face. They shared a look of understanding. “If a dragon has truly descended from the sky, there’s got to be a reason.”

“We can try to look for the fallen star tomorrow,” Draco suggested, ignoring Kara who was tugging at his wing fiercely. She had a very bad feeling about it. “Are you sure it landed somewhere in the country?”

The queen nodded and noticed that Kara crossed her hands on her chest. Almost as if this conversation was enraging her. She didn’t want to cause any trouble and thus, gently squeezed the younger woman’s wrist. The redhead placed her hand over her own, leaning close to the dragon.

“Hmm… You certainly brought interesting news, Aislinn. Thank you. Would you like to stay here overnight? We have a spare room,” Kara offered before her husband could do so. She didn’t want the queen to think that she wasn’t comfortable with her presence – even though it was somewhat true. Whenever Aislinn was close to Draco, tension filled the air around them and she didn’t like it one bit. 

“That’s kind of you, but no. I have to go back to the castle. There are some duties waiting for me. I’ll meet you tomorrow at noon at the crossroads by the village. Bring Bowen too. I think he should come as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! We're finally getting to the plot. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been working on other fanfics. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter (please, let me know what you think about it, I always appreciate your feedback), and thank you very much for reading! <3


End file.
